Le cristal
by Lyra5
Summary: 7ième année de James et Lily. Une pointe de retour dans le passé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

 **Haven**

 _En ce soir de demi-lune, sous la fenêtre, il y a un temps, il est né. Depuis lors seize années, il devient puissant, fort, inlassablement le plus dangereux de tous. Plusieurs affirment qu'il tient de ses ancêtres, que l'on reconnaît des générations en lui. Tous se trompent, car il est un sang neuf, un sang qu'aucun n'a jamais détenu._

Il n'y avait presque plus de clarté. La lune brillait très haute dans le ciel, entouré de brillantes étoiles. Au loin, le bruit d'une moto résonnait dans l'air, souvenir de la faible circulation autour d'Haven. Un à un, les lampadaires de l'entrée s'allumèrent, leur lumière blanche tranchant sur la noirceur nocturne.

Les fenêtres d'Haven s'éclairèrent les unes après les autres, diffusant une pâle lueur orangée entre les grands sapins qui entouraient la demeure. Un coup de vent fit frémir les aiguilles et rouler quelques feuilles mortes : une silhouette était apparue.

Une seconde secousse ébroua les branches; un autre invité était arrivé. Bientôt, peut-être qu'une autre ombre franchirait le ciel, emportant avec elle un courant d'air.

 _Depuis le temps, il connaît bien les règles. Un après l'autre, ils arriveront, dissimulé sous leur manteau. Un après l'autre, ils monteront au salon et se dissimuleront dans l'encre. Il n'aura le choix que de mimer la surprise. Ils le croiront, comme à chaque année._

 _Un invité vient d'entrer._

Le dernier invité inclina son balai jusqu'à poser doucement ses pieds sur le seuil d'Haven. Il retira un de ses gants noirs et glissa son pouce dans un petit office sur les portes d'entrée. Un instant plus tard, un déclic ouvrit les deux portes. Haven s'ouvrait.

L'invité entra dans le hall. D'un geste élégant, il épousseta les fines gouttelettes posées sur son manteau. Il posa son balai sur un support à cet effet, retira son écharpe et son deuxième gant. Un déclic sonna devant lui; l'hôte était arrivé.

\- Bonsoir Charles.

\- Bonsoir, Cameron, répondit Charles-Xavier Potter en souriant. Nous t'attendions. Nous devrions bientôt commencer.

\- Il est minuit moins quart, je sais, s'excusa Cameron Potter. Je suis désolé d'être en retard.

 _Il n'y eut une nuit où il fut en avance. Il est le dernier. Les invités, il les nommerait les yeux fermés, il les compterait sur le bout de ses doigts. Ce sont ceux qui, le plus souvent, vivent à Haven, reliés de près à_ l'Ordre _. Mais jamais il ne commettrait l'erreur d'énoncer ses connaissances à haute voix._

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Charles-Xavier. Viens, il est dans sa chambre, il ne se doute de rien.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'en doute quand même un peu, puisque vous lui faites le même coup à chaque année.

\- Il dort en ce moment, répondit Charles-Xavier. Je te jure qu'il nesait rien.

Les deux individus traversèrent le hall et grimpèrent l'escalier central recouvert d'un tapis rouge qui étouffait leurs pas. Le grand salon se trouvait au deuxième étage; il occupait pratiquement la moitié de cet étage.

 _Ses parents croient qu'il dort. Ils sont convaincus que chaque année, il n'est que trop hébété pour comprendre la raison de son réveil brusque. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris. D'ici quelques instants, son père viendra cogner à sa porte. Mieux vallait-il prétendre de dormir..._

Quelque chose de pointu s'enfonça soudainement dans son mollet. Il se retourna dans son lit en grognant, feignant un sommeil dérangé. L'objet pointu se planta dans son genou, puis sur sa cuisse, grimpant progressivement vers son ventre. Il entrouvrit un œil, curieux de connaître l'objet de ses souffrances, et se réveilla.

Aussitôt, il se redressa dans son lit, ébahi par l'étrange créature qui grimpait toujours le long de son corps. Son regard croisa les yeux verts de l'animal qui émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un miaulement et un jappement. Son corps était recouvert d'un pelage doré et luisant. Ces moustaches naissantes étaient ivoire, tout comme ses dents. Sous ces yeux se dessinaient deux barres noires. L'humain et l'animal restèrent un instant à se regarder, étonnés autant l'un par l'autre. Puis, lentement, il tendit sa main et l'animal y planta les dents.

-Valegro, murmura James Charles Potter en saisissant le fauve par la peau du cou. Ça te convient, Valegro ?

Incertain, il pensa un instant que l'animal venait d'approuver son nom en hochant la tête. Il continua à l'observer : cette créature semblait principalement féline, mais un autre animal était assurément mêlé à son sang.

\- Alors, il te plaît ?demanda dans l'obscurité une voix.

Il leva la tête, surpris, et découvrit sa mère appuyée dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Kaede Potter.

\- Oui, bien sûr qu'il me plaît, répondit James en taquinant Valegro qui lui mordait impitoyablement les doigts.

\- C'est un mélange entre un chat sauvage et Nundu miniature, précisa Kaede en s'avançant jusqu'au lit de son fils.

Elle prit place sur le rebord. Kaede Potter avait tressé ses cheveux sur sa nuque, ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- Plus ou mois trois mois, répondit sa mère. Il grandira et atteindra probablement ton genou.

James haussa un sourcil. Il mesurait tout de même un mètre quatre-vingt trois.

\- Pourquoi Valegro ?demanda Kaede.

James ne répondit pas. La gêne l'assaillit un moment ; Valegro était le nom du Thestral du commandant de Mangemort que sa mère avait éliminé lors du plus récent affrontement de l'Ordre contre Voldemort. Il ne répondit pas, se leva en déposant sur le sol Valegro et attrapa une petite boîte sur sa table de chevet. D'un geste familier, il ajusta ses verres de contact, puis emboîta le pas de sa mère qui l'attendait à la porte. Ils traversèrent le couloir qui menait au salon sous les yeux hautains des portraits de générations de Potter. Le chemin était plongé dans la pénombre : Haven était inquiétante le jour, pire était-elle la nuit.

Valegro sur les talons, ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte du salon. C'était une vaste pièce, avec deux grands divans de cuir face à une immense cheminée où rougeoyait un feu. Le mur en face de la porte était une énorme bibliothèque remplie à craquer de grimoires et manuscrits. De grandes fenêtres s'ouvraient tout autour de la salle, avec de longs rideaux de bordeaux. Dans un coin étaient installés quatre petits sofas jaunes éclatants, sans accoudoirs et au dossier étrangement rond, avec un pouf parfait d'une couleur rouge au centre. Une lumière bleue tordue se pendait au-dessus ces sièges.

James franchit la porte et, en une seconde, tous les invités jaillirent de leur cachette pour hurler en chœur un " Surprise ! " tonitruant. Il mima une surprise étonnée et fatiguée, accompagné d'un bond en arrière, provoquant une vague de rires. Dès lors, les lumières étincelèrent, la salle se remplie du bourdonnement de conversations, de rires et de chants. Un regard rapide autour de la salle permit à James se trouver quelques uns de ses cousins. Il prit Valegro, le jucha sur son épaule, puis, à coup de coude, alla rejoindre son cousin Olivier.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Potter, dit Olivier en souriant de toute dent.

Les cheveux bruns de celui-ci avaient été teints en rouge, qui déclinait malheureusement vers le rose, et il était habillé que de rouge, de la tête aux pieds. Autour de son cou dormait un Runespoor endormi par deux têtes, la troisième veillant, la langue dardée. Son cousin avait onze ans et entrait cette année à Sorcior.

\- Salut, Olivier, répondit James avec un sourire. Beau look.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu traînes sur ton épaule ?demanda son cousin en ignorant le sarcasme.

Olivier désirait depuis son enfance devenir un membre du Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures magiques. Cette soudaine passion pour les animaux magiques lui était apparue quand, tout jeune, il avait obtenu son premier Puffskein.

\- Valegro, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Un mélange de...

\- Chat sauvage et je ne sais pas quoi, répondit Olivier en détaillant attentivement Valegro. Regarde, continua-t-il en détachant son Runespoor, je viens de le recevoir. Je l'ai appelé _Hermine_ parce que...

\- Non, Olivier, coupa une voix derrière eux. Tais-toi.

Avec une prière intérieure de remerciement pour avoir été sauvé du délire sur le Ministère préféré de son cousin, James se retourna pour faire face à Christian et Tatiana, les enfants d'un des nombreux frères de Charles-Xavier Potter. Christian, du haut de six pieds deux, jeta à Olivier un sourire narquois et un regard critique. James leur adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut, tandis qu'Olivier s'éloignait avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Joyeux anniversaire James, fit Tatiana en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Merci, Tati, répondit James en l'embrassant à son tour.

Tatiana était la sœur adoptive de Christian. Noire, avec des cheveux frisés et des yeux de la même couleur que sa peau, Tatiana était native du Kenya. Ces yeux étaient légèrement bridés, donnant à son visage une touche irrésistible. Son frère Christian était âgé de quinze ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs (pour le moment rasé) et les yeux verts foncés, qui tranchaient sur son teint pâle. Son air était un brin rebelle, son sourire arrogant et son humour, plutôt noir.

Christian appartenait à la maison de Serpentard, en dépit des standards familiaux fermement orientés vers Gryffondor. Il avait deux ans de moins que James et était le fils de John et Lucie Potter (la branche familiale plutôt favorable à la magie noire). À cette pensée, James sentit son ventre se crisper, il ressentait une aversion absolue pour tout ce qui touchait la magie noire.

\- Il est parfois hors de contrôle, avec ses hobbits, souligna Christian en désignant Olivier qui s'éloignait dans la foule.

\- Merci pour le coup de main, répondit James. Vous avez vu Léonie et Tristan ?

\- Ils étaient près du feu quand nous nous sommes cachés, répondit Tatiana.

James remercia sa cousine d'un signe de tête et échappa au regard scrutateur de son cousin en s'éloignant vivement. Il fendit la foule, remerciant aussi rapidement que poliment ses invités, avant d'émerger au foyer. Il y trouva Tristan, Léonie, Zenyatta, Jacob, William, Evan et Artémis, assis les uns contre les autres, Bièreaubeurres à la main, parlant joyeusement de l'anniversaire en cours.

\- Bon anniversaire, James !s'écria Zenyatta lorsque celui-ci émergea.

James s'installa sur un bras du divan, remerciant chacun de ses cousins alors qu'ils reprenaient tour à tour les vœux de Zenyatta. Entassés à huit, ils étaient sur le point de tomber en bas du divan. James redoutait l'instant où Christian et Tatiana les rejoindraient.

\- Tiens, s'empressa Tristan en lui tendant une bouteille. Maintenant que tu es en âge légal de consommer, fêtons l'événement de manière plus corsée!

James jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille que Tristan lui avait passée. Il observa l'étiquette bleutée ; le nom qui y était inscrit lui était totalement inconnu. Il haussa un sourcil en regardant le pourcentage d'alcool du breuvage ; assez pour le mettre rapidement à terre si sa consommation dépassait le grand nombre de deux. Une brève hésitation traversa son esprit, mais James la repoussa en songeant à la réaction de ses cousins : sans hésiter, il en but plus de la moitié.

Presque aussitôt, il sentit son corps se relâcher d'une pression qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il renversait sa tête par en arrière et fermait les yeux. Il se sentait parfaitement normal, presque euphorique. Il était agréable de faire fi des soucis quotidien l'espace d'une soirée.

Jacob repris en main la discussion en annonçant à la ronde qu'il entamait ses études supérieures à Pourceaux en septembre.

\- Et combien de professeurs tes parents ont soudoyés pour que tu entres dans les bonnes grâces de Pourceaux ?ironisa Artémis en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Quelques-uns sourirent ; d'autres éclatèrent de rire. Jacob était âgé de dix-neuf ans ; il venait de terminer ses études à Vulcain, une petite école privée non loin de Poudlard. Jacob était le fils de Jacques, un professeur émérite de sorcellerie, il était naturel que les études de son fils soient plus longues que celles réalisées par la plupart des sorciers.

\- Artémis, Pourceaux m'a pratiquement supplier de venir y poursuivre mes études. C'est mon intellect sans limite qui me démarque.

Artémis frappa doucement l'épaule de son cousin. Celui-ci éclata de rire; ses cheveux bruns mi-longs formèrent un halo bouclé autour de ses yeux bleus.

-Que tiens-tu sur tes épaules, James ?demanda Evan en prenant une nouvelle bouteille.

\- Valegro, répondit James en caressant du bout des doigts son félin. Un mélange...

\- Je suppose qu'Olivier s'en est donné à cœur joie, remarqua William.

James lui jeta un regard en acquiesçant tout en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. William avait dix-ans ans depuis quelques mois, il amorçait sa dernière année à Sorcior. Ce cousin était de loin son favori. En plus, c'était un Animagus, lui non plus répertorié au Ministère. Il prenait la forme d'un chat, aussi blond et or que ces cheveux. En fait, songea James avec un sourire, sous la forme d'un chat son cousin ressemblait plutôt à Valegro. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa avec inquiétude que sa mère était au courant pour William...

\- Lui qui aime tellement les animaux, se moqua Evan en se méprenant sur le sourire de James.

Dans les faits, Evan n'était pas un Potter, mais un otage de famille : son véritable nom était Silver Hiles et il était le dernier d'une grande famille sorcière des États-Unis. Tout jeune, Evan-Silver avait été pris en otage par la famille Potter en échange d'une paix relative entre les deux familles. Les Hiles avaient accepté le marché à condition que Silver revienne après vingt ans parmi les Potter. Bien entendu, James et ses cousins avaient depuis longtemps percé le secret d'Evan. James ressentait davantage de pitié que d'animosité envers Evan, car il comprenait bien la délicatesse de la situation dans laquelle celui-ci se trouvait.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Christian en prenant place sur le sol devant eux.

Tatiana était juste derrière lui, un verre dans chaque main, elle s'assit sur le sol à proximité du foyer. James sentit Evan se raidir à côté de lui : ce dernier avait un don de clairvoyance plutôt développé et ce genre de réaction suggérait, la plupart du temps, une apparition. Un regard interrogateur en sa direction ne révéla rien.

\- James, où est Sirius ?questionna Jacob.

James ne répondit pas immédiatement. Non pas qu'il ignorait la réponse, mais plutôt qu'il hésitait à la dire. Sirius avait de graves problèmes familiaux depuis l'année dernière ; sa famille entière le coursait pour l'enrôler dans les troupes de Voldemort. Son meilleur ami s'était enfui de son loyer familial pour aller vivre chez les grands-parents de James : les grands parents de James et Sirius étaient partis en Thaïlande pour l'été entier.

\- Il est en voyage quelque part en Europe, mentit James avec aplomb.

Tous acquiescèrent, chacun conscient à sa façon de la destinée de chaque membre de la famille Black et du danger que Sirius courait. Alors que la discussion reprenait sur un nouveau sujet, Kaede Potter s'approcha du groupe des jeunes et leur annonça que c'était l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux.

Ils se levèrent, chacun ignorant l'atmosphère sombre induite par les activités de Voldemort : après tout, l'heure était aux réjouissances... James et ses cousins s'installèrent à la table spécialement installée dans le grand salon. Un immense gâteau se matérialisa sur la table. De riches couleurs vives glaçaient le contour tandis que sur le dessus, blanc comme l'ivoire, se dessinait un sablier. Dix-sept bougies lévitaient à quelques centimètres du gâteau, immobiles, quoique comme tout bon sorcier, James savait qu'elles bougeraient dès que le premier souffle était lancé. Il ne fallait pas les manquer !

William commença à taper sur la table avec ses mains ; bientôt les autres enfants le suivirent dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. James se concentra sur les chandelles. Il souffla doucement sur une : aussitôt elles se rassemblèrent autour de la malheureuse. Il n'attendit pas un instant, il souffla de toutes ses forces sous les applaudissements de ses invités.

Sous une pluie de 'Joyeux anniversaires', d'éclairs rouges, d'explosions et de feux colorés, les premiers cadeaux se matérialisèrent. Les invités agitèrent de fines baguettes de taille et de couleurs diverses : dans un assourdissant concert d'explosions et de lumières, la table se couvrit de paquets. Sous les applaudissements, les cadeaux s'envolèrent pour se suspendre dans les airs à portée de main du fêté.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, James, débuta Lucie Potter en lui tendant un paquet. Tu as reçu un nouveau chat ?

James porta une main à Valegro.

\- En fait, c'est un peu plus qu'un chat, expliqua Kaede avant que James ne réponde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Tristan avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Un croisement entre un chat sauvage et un Nundu, la ...

\- … petite panthère au souffle mortel et aux fréquentes envies meurtrières ? compléta Olivier avec un sourire.

\- Directement dans mes goûts, répondit James avec un sourire.

\- C'est beaucoup de responsabilités pour toi, James, remarqua Rachel, avec Palafox, Ajax et maintenant Valegro...

Ajax était un hibou et Palafox était l'un des chevaux appartenant à la famille qui était sous la responsabilité de James. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, James pratiquait l'équitation avec une certaine assiduité, mais il avait légèrement perdu l'intérêt pour ce sport depuis les deux dernières années. Il conservait néanmoins son affection et intérêt pour les animaux, il était donc content du cadeau de sa mère. Du coin de l'œil, il vit celle-ci jeter un regard incendiaire à sa tante. Il était connu dans la famille Potter que Rachel et Kaede ne s'entendaient pas le moins du monde.

Cameron Potter, le plus jeune des huit Potter, fit un signe de la main en levant les yeux au ciel. James se demanda comment Cameron, sorcier-guerrier cadet des Potter, faisait pour vivre avec Rachel. Rachel était une Moldue que Cameron avait rencontrée lors d'un voyage au Canada. Rachel adorait le monde sorcier et s'émerveillait de la moindre touche magique, mais elle restait fière d'être une Moldue et elle aimait mettre de l'avant les avantages de son statut dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Avant Cameron venaient Edward et Caradoca Potter. Edward et Caradoca s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un concours de duel. Edward racontait, en riant aux éclats à chaque fois, à quel point lui et Caradoca s'étaient si farouchement défiés du regard, prêt à mettre une bonne raclée à son adversaire la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Les deux avaient séparément gagné sur tous les duellistes du concours, et, quand ils étaient montés sur la scène, étonnés, ils avaient fait tomber leur baguette synchroniquement. Un match nul, qui s'était terminé sur un long baisé passionné dans les coulisses de l'arène. Leur fille, Zenyatta, était née aux États-Unis, lors d'un second tournoi de duel.

Carl Potter, sixième de famille, travaillait au ministère en temps que Langue-de-Plomb. James n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi tenace vis-à-vis ses secrets. Malgré toutes les ruses, pièges, enchantements et questions, jamais il n'avait réussi à percer le moindre secret à propos des Langue-de-Plomb. Carl était marié avec Joanie, une enchanteresse, et ensemble ils avaient adopté Evan Potter. Parfois, James soupçonnait Joanie partiellement enchanté Carl, puisqu'il semblait aussi insensible à l'amour qu'à un moustique avant de la rencontrer.

John Potter, cinquième d'une longue famille, travaillait en recherche fondamentale de la magie noire pour le gouvernement. Lucie et lui s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une initiation à la magie noire (étape dont James préférait ignorer les détails). Lucie lui avait raconté, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, comment elle avait préparé un philtre d'amour pour John et comment cela avait été inutile au final. James aimait bien Lucie bien qu'il la redoutait un peu, mais ses histoires et récits d'aventures étaient géniaux. Christian et Tatiana l'adoraient.

Pierre était le quatrième membre du clan Potter. Celui-ci menait une vie bien particulière : il travaillait officiellement dans un département de sécurité de l'État parmi les forces spéciales de l'armée moldue. Il était connu pour « ses habiletés spectaculaires, presque magiques» dans le monde moldu. James admirait l'habileté de son oncle de s'intégrer aussi bien au monde moldu que magique et observait que ses enfants, Tristan et Léonie, étaient également capable de se fondre dans les deux mondes avec aisance.

Le père du fêté était le troisième plus âgé des Potter. C'était un Auror de bonne réputation tandis que sa mère était une habile sorcière-guerrière. Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés des années auparavant lors de leurs débuts dans l'Ordre.

Il y avait aussi Alexandre et Mirabelle Potter. Alexandre travaillait en tant que Médicomage. Il n'était que rarement à la maison, surtout occupé à se battre et à rassembler une armée contre Voldemort. Mirabelle travaillait en tant que consultante dans le monde moldu de la finance. À partir de différentes sources d'information, James avait conclu que c'était elle qui s'assurait du maintien et de la croissance de la fortune du clan Potter. Leur fille Artémis possédait également un certain intérêt pour l'économie moldue et accompagnait fréquemment sa mère dans la réalisation de ses contrats.

Enfin, venaient l'aîné de la famille Potter, Jacques et sa femme, Kida. Ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard et s'étaient mariés très jeunes. Kida était designer de mode, elle travaillait dans le domaine des achats pour quelques magasins magiques. Jacques était professeur de métamorphose à Vulcain. Leurs enfants, William et Jacob, étaient nées en Égypte, lors des années de sabbatique de Jacques.

\- James !s'écria une voix. Il y a du courrier pour toi !

James bondit sur ses pieds. Il se jeta sur son père et lui arracha des mains les lettres. Comme il le supposait, c'était Sirius, Peter et Remus qui lui écrivaient. Il cacha les lettres dans son pyjama et se rassit avec un grand sourire tout en attrapant le cadeau que Jacob lui tendait, récoltant au passage un sourire entendu de son père en regard de l'empressement dont il venait de fait part.

Le premier cadeau qu'il saisit fut impitoyable. Il lui mordit plus d'une fois les doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fâche et brûle le papier (qui hurla). Il découvrit alors un grimoire, « Le grand Livre des Enchantements », que James feuilleta et décréta excellent en raison de la multitude de sorts inconnus qu'il contenait. Kaede grimaça en zieutant l'une des nombreuses pages remplie de sortilèges frappeurs, en l'occurrence d'excellentes blagues pour cette année.

Le deuxième cadeau, dont l'ouverture nécessita la résolution d'une énigme avec l'aide de toute la famille, projeta James au septième ciel : un _Bronson 9000_! Le plus récent des balais disponibles - des cris de stupeurs et d'envie retentirent dans la salle quand il souleva le magnifique objet. Il le tendit en équilibre face à lui et l'écouta vibrer sous ses doigts, puis le passa à Léonie, qui d'ailleurs ne cessait de commenter le balai tout en récitant toutes les annonces publicitaires dudit balai. James songea avec plaisir aux matchs de Quidditch qu'il jouerait durant l'année à venir : il lui serait encore plus aisé de gagner.

Son oncle Jacques lui offrit ensuite une série de plumes d'oiseaux particulièrement rares et quelques magnifiques parchemins – ce que James jugea bien utile dans la perspective de réalisation de ses Accumulation de Sorcellerie particulièrement intensive et contraignante (ASPIC). Sa tante Kida lui offrit une magnifique robe de soirée, dont la couleur oscillait entre l'or, le bleu et l'argent, comme si les trois couleurs se fondaient les unes dans les autres toutes en étant bien distinctes.

\- C'est en l'honneur de ta cérémonie de graduation qui arrive à grand pas. J'ai tenté de représenter le temps, expliqua Kida. Joyeux anniversaire !

James remercia sa tante puis s'attaqua cadeau de Pierre. Le ruban entourant le paquet tenta d'emprisonner ses mains, James le métamorphosa malicieusement en une centaine de coccinelles qui s'envolèrent simultanément vers son oncle. James les fit disparaître avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur cible, songeant qu'il était plutôt agréable d'avoir accès librement à la magie. Souriant à son oncle, il ouvrit le paquet et en ressorti un miroir. Des runes étaient finement gravées tout autour et une pierre brillante ornait sa poignée. En regardant directement à l'intérieur, James voyait quelques silhouettes floues en arrière de son propre reflet.

\- C'est une glace à l'Ennemi, annonça Pierre. Plutôt utile de ces temps-ci.

James reposa le miroir. Tous les adultes se jetaient des regards. Il vit sa mère se pencher à l'oreille de son père et murmurer très sérieusement, les sourcils froncés. Pour éviter une dispute, James prit le prochain paquet et fit disparaître son emballage afin d'accélérer le processus. Il découvrir une boussole d'or, large comme ses deux mains mises en coupe. Charles-Xavier et Edward poussèrent en chœur un soupir d'exaspération tandis que Carl et Jacques se levaient pour observer de plus près l'objet. Kaede allait se poster derrière John et se mis à lui parler à voix basse.

James détailla l'objet : la boussole était de couleur dorée, grande comme ces deux mains, et présentait... quatre-vingt-trois symboles différents sur son contour. Deux roulettes étaient fixées sur le sommet : elles servaient probablement à diriger les deux grandes aiguilles fixes, tandis qu'une troisième, longue et très fine, tournait sans cesse en rond, frémissant de temps à autre sur un symbole. James concentra son attention sur les symboles et ressentit une minuscule vibration en provenance de l'objet. La plus fine aiguille s'arrêta un bref instant sur le sablier et repris son chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Artémis en jetant un coup d'œil à la boussole.

\- Un instrument de vérité, répondit Tatiana. C'est écrit en runes sur l'envers de la boussole.

James retourna la boussole pour lire les runes tout en notant du coin de l'œil que la plupart de ses oncles et tantes se levaient autour de la table. Il allait questionner Edward sur l'objet lorsque John vient attraper Christian par le col de sa chemise. John tendit la main à James, invoqua une excuse plutôt vague et s'éloigna rapidement en attrapant Tatiana. Ce départ précipité entraîna la fin abrupte de la fête. En quelques instants, Cameron, Edward, Jacques, Alexandre, Carl et Pierre rassemblèrent leur famille, offrirent une dernière fois leurs vœux au fêté et transplanèrent.

L'événement se termina si rapidement que James se retrouva surpris de ne pas être le seul encore assit à table. En dépit du départ de leurs parents, et puisqu'ils étaient majeurs et détenaient tous les deux leur permis de transplanage, William et Jacob avaient décidé de rester avec leur cousin afin de terminer les festivités. Kaede et Charles-Xavier s'affairèrent un instant autour d'eux, nettoyant d'un coup de baguette les restants de gâteaux et les emballages utilisés. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit au trio puis quittèrent le salon, sans ajouter de commentaire sur cette fin dramatique de la soirée.

\- Quelle fin intéressante, se moqua William alors que Kaede fermait les portes du salon. Je ne pense pas vivre une seule fin de réunion de famille agréable de mon vivant.

\- J'ai manqué le motif de départ, avoua James en pointant sa baguette sur un paquet en lévitation.

\- Objets dangereux et accusations traditionnelles.

James haussa les épaules. La tension interne de sa famille était loin d'être nouvelle, mais elle devenait un peu plus agaçante à chaque année.

Il fit disparaître l'emballage du paquet et découvrit une sorte de... collier ? James haussa les sourcils en observant la longue chaire en or au bout de laquelle pendait un cristal poli dans flottait un liquide bleuté qui dégageait une fine lumière.

\- « _Un sort de protection_ , annonça William en lisant la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau, _il protège de la plupart des sortilèges impardonnables »_

\- Venant de Caradoca, je gage qu'en cas de problème, le talisman ne protégera pas _toi_ , mais la personne à qui tu tiens le plus, remarqua Jacob.

\- En regard de son absence de jugement, Sirius aura toujours besoin d'une bonne dose de protection.

James déposa le talisman et prit une boite étroite que Will lui tendait. Il déchira le papier (sans magie pour celui-ci !), découvrit un écrin de velours qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir une baguette magique. Une baguette fine, longue et d'un noir très profond.

\- Est-ce que le concept qui énonce que « la baguette choisie le sorcier » est inconnu de cette famille ? questionna James en prenant la baguette.

Aucune vibration ou étincelles ne jaillit de l'extrémité de l'instrument. William et Jacob semblaient tous les deux perplexes.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une baguette ordinaire, supposa Jacob après un moment de silence. Prête la moi, Potter.

James tendit la baguette à William : celui-ci retourna l'objet dans tous les sens.

\- Je le savais, dit le cousin en plantant son doigt sur la poignée de la baguette. C'est une baguette de Jato.

\- Une baguette de quoi ?

\- De Jato, Potter !reprit Jacob avec un air exaspéré. C'est une puissante baguette magique, dont tu pourrais te servir advenant la perte de ta baguette, pauvre inculte ! Regarde, il y a la marque de l'ordre sur le manche.

Un minuscule J plaqué or était effectivement gravé sur la baguette. James compara sa propre baguette à la nouvelle, mais ayant toujours apprécié les qualités de la première, il resta perplexe quant à l'utilité de cette dernière. Par contre, dans le contexte de la guerre contre Voldemort établi depuis quelques années, il était en mesure de comprendre l'utilité de détenir un surplus de baguette magique.

Par curiosité, James tendit la baguette de Jato vers le dernier cadeau encore suspendu dans les airs. Le sortilège d'attraction se déroula exactement comme avec sa baguette régulière. Jetant un coup d'œil vers ses cousins, il comprit qu'eux aussi s'étaient attendus à un résultat plus grandiose. Les propriétés de la baguette seraient à explorer ultérieurement, songea James en rangeant l'outil.

Son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire était un objet semblable à une boule de cristal. La boule était lumineuse et remplie d'une poussière dorée. James secoua la sphère, créant des tourbillons dans la matière. Il était difficile de déterminer s'il s'agissait de poussière ou d'un liquide, ce qui lui permit de déduire qu'il s'agissait :

\- Du sang de Re'em ?

\- C'est ce que je crois, répondit William avec un air songeur. J'ai l'impression que toute la famille s'est cotisée afin d'augmenter considérablement ta force magique.

\- Je suis déjà plutôt habile par mes propres moyens, souligna James.

\- La glace à ennemi, continua William comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, l'Aléomètre [1], la baguette de Jato, le talisman dont je ne doute pas un instant de la force et le sang de Re'em…

\- Bref, personne ne croit que je puisse réussir à déjouer les Mangemorts par mes propres moyens, se moqua James.

\- Les temps sont difficiles, annonça avec une fausse légèreté Jacob. N'empêche, belle récolte…

William et Jacob se levèrent en bâillant. Les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à travers les grandes fenêtres du salon. James remercia encore une fois ses cousins d'être restés, ils échangèrent des promesses de bientôt se revoir, puis, dans un claquement sec, les deux disparurent. James rassembla ses cadeaux et les expédia vers sa chambre. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers les portes du salon afin de les fermer et, par précaution, émis un « muffliato ». Il reprit la sphère de sang et la carte qui l'accompagnait.

 _Cher James,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Comme je sais que tu répugnes à la magie noire (ne te crois pas capable de toujours dissimuler tes sentiments), j'ai pensé à t'offrir du sang de Re'em. Par les temps qui courent, tu apprécierais sûrement cette surdose de magie. Ne l'use pas tout d'un coup et sois prudent._

 _Je t'embrasse,  
Lucie_

James referma la carte. C'était donc si visible qu'il haïssait la magie noire ? pensa-t-il en s'installant confortablement dans le divan faisant face au feu, Valegro à ses pieds. La soirée avait été si brusquement arrêtée. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, soudain las des chicanes familiales.

L'instant d'après, il s'étala de tout son long sur le divan, les yeux fixés sur le miroir au-dessus de la cheminé. Il ne vit rien de particulier à son reflet ; les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux noirs, le nez droit, la mâchoire carrée, la volonté sur les traits... Quelques ombres en arrière-plan ne l'inquiétaient guère. Il cessa d'étudier son visage et plongea son regard dans ses propres yeux. Il les vit s'agrandir jusqu'à occuper tout le miroir et devenir d'un bleu si brillant que ses yeux lui brûlèrent. Alors, sans en être réellement conscient, il tomba profondément endormi.

Fin du premier chapitre

[1] l'Aléomètre: ceux qui ont lu les Royaumes du Nord y reconnaîtront une légèrement déformation d'Alhétiomètre... [Je n'ai pas réussi à résister !]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

 **Tarentelle**

On aurait dit un enfant tombé en extase devant un jouet extraordinaire. Un grand respect se lisait sur son visage, tandis que ces doigts frôlaient à peine l'objet de ses rêves. Ses yeux dévoraient le moindre détail, détaillaient les moindre plis et brindilles étincelantes. Devant cet air admirateur, James éclata de rire, récoltant par le fait un regard courroucé. Son meilleur ami porta à nouveau son attention sur le _Bronson_ _9000_ et le prit délicatement dans ses mains, prenant garde de ne rien froisser.

\- Tu veux l'essayer ?demanda James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tout de suite ? J'ai le temps ?

\- Pas vraiment, à moins que tu souhaites affronter ma mère. Mais à Poudlard, je consens de bonne grâce à te laisser l'utiliser, répondit James avec une galanterie exagérée.

Sirius posa sur son cœur une main, l'air solennel. Que d'émotions à venir. James éclata de rire, il attrapa son Bronson d'une main et le déposa sur son lit. Sirius était revenu la veille de son voyage en Thaïlande et ils partaient, aujourd'hui déjà, vers Poudlard. Ils avaient plus ou moins fait une nuit blanche, occupé à discuter toute la nuit des aventures asiatiques de Sirius et de l'été quelque peu ennuyeux pour James. Ils avaient également profité de la nuit pour écrire à Rémus et Peter afin de planifier leurs retrouvailles sur la plateforme de la gare.

James avait montré à son meilleur ami tous ses cadeaux, en commençant par Valegro (qui avait furieusement attaqué la main de Sirius) et en terminant avec son Bronson 9000. Son ami avait particulièrement apprécié le livre de sortilèges et s'était empressé de faire l'esquisse de quelques blagues pour l'année à venir. En pleine délibération sur leur première cible, l'elfe de maison (Maryse) était venue les chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour cacher sa stupéfaction de les trouver tous les deux réveillés en pleine mâtinée.

Ils commençaient à déjeuner lorsque Disoro et Ajax, respectivement corbeau et hibou, atterrirent dans la cuisine, en course l'un contre l'autre. Avec un sourire discret face à l'exaspération de l'elfe qui frôlait l'hystérie, James et Sirius prirent respectivement les lettres au sceau de Poudlard qui leur étaient adressées. Légèrement inquiet, James ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcourut à toute vitesse la lettre. Celle-ci avertissait les élèves que le Poudlard Express partirait de la gare 5 ½ par mesure de précaution.

Sans accorder trop d'attention à ce changement de dernière minute (effectué pour des raisons de sécurité supposait-il), James tira la seconde lettre de son enveloppe. Il remarqua alors le badge au fond de l'enveloppe et son cœur manqua un battement. Ce n'était quand même pas…

\- Est-ce si dangereux de prendre le train ? maugréa Sirius, faisant brûler sa lettre. Hey, qu'est-ce que…

James regarda son meilleur ami avec un air d'enterrement et lui tendit le badge qu'il venait d'obtenir.

\- Préfet en Chef ! s'écria Sirius. _Shit_ ! J'étais certain que Rémus l'avait déjà obtenu !

Le jeune Black éclata de rire. James roula le badge entre ses doigts avec une certaine appréhension, tout en se questionnant sur les motifs ayant amené Dumbledore à le choisir, _lui,_ parmi tous les bons candidats de sa cohorte…

\- Tu prends pleinement conscience du degré d'efforts qu'il faudra déployer cette année pour…

\- Avec Rémus et toi du côté sombre de la force, aucun danger, coupa Sirius avec un grand sourire. Inquiète-toi plutôt de ta future collègue, _imagine s'il s'agissait d'une de mes cousines !_

James frissonna d'horreur à l'idée de partager cette tâche avec une Serpentard… au moins, en s'alliant avec Rémus, il serait plutôt aisé de contourner les règlements, songea-t-il. Un bref découragement s'empara de son esprit. N'avaient-ils pas suffisamment brisés les règles de l'école depuis leur entrée ? Est-ce que cette habileté était à l'origine du rôle supplémentaire dont il venait d'obtenir la charge ?

Les parents de James entrèrent à cet instant dans la cuisine, chacun avec un journal dans les mains et une tasse de thé en lévitation à portée de main. James cacha le badge dans son jeans, adressant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

\- Bonjour les enfants, salua sa mère en prenant sa tasse de thé.

Son père se contenta de grogner.

\- Bonne rentrée, reprit Kaede en s'asseyant, un air de fatigue sur le visage. J'espère que les derniers changements effectués vous permettront de voyager en sécurité.

\- Tu étais en charge du changement vers la plateforme 5½ ? s'étonna James.

\- Partiellement, répondit vaguement sa mère en prenant sa tasse de thé. Les sorts de protections, principalement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le ministère a décidé de changer de Plateforme ?demanda James.

Kaede et Charles échangèrent un bref regard.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?demanda Sirius en posant sur la table sa tasse de café.

\- Rien, répondit Charles. C'est une précaution de plus.

\- Le ministère protège mal votre avenir, couina l'elfe de maison en apportant quelques crêpes. Nouveau moyen, sécurité moindre ?

\- Au contraire, répliqua Charles avec un regard vers l'elfe avant de se tourner vers son fils, vous serez en sécurité. Poudlard représente tout un réseau de futurs Mangemorts. S'il n'est pas au-dessus de l'assassinat d'enfants et adolescents, Voldemort reste pragmatique. Il n'attaquera pas ses futurs alliés.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose en avalant une crêpe.

\- Sirius, répondit Charles, il y a des Serpentards qui deviennent des Aurors et des Gryffondors qui deviennent des Mangemorts.

James se considérait si loyal envers sa maison qu'il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé que des _Gryffondors_ puissent choisir de rejoindre les forces du mal. Il marmonna également de façon incompréhensible en terminant son assiette.

\- Les gens ne se divisent pas qu'en quatre catégories, James, répondit doucement son père.

\- Et le temps en sept non plus, dit Kaede en se levant. Le train part dans deux heures. Nous devrions y aller.

Le quatuor se leva d'un seul mouvement. Sirius et James saluèrent Maryse puis invoquèrent leurs malles déjà prêtes afin qu'elles se dirigent d'elles-mêmes vers l'entrée. Les deux jeunes hommes enfilèrent ensuite leurs manteaux et sortirent par la porte arrière qui donnait sur une cour magnifique. Ils prirent un sentier de terre qui serpentait près du lac puis se divisait en deux. Une partie se perdait dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir, l'autre menait à l'entrée où attendait la décapotable de ses parents.

Les autres elfes de maison chargèrent l'automobile tandis que Sirius et James s'approchaient. Les deux adolescents prirent place à l'arrière, puis la famille démarra sous le regard attentif de Maryse. Ils prirent le long chemin de terre qui menait au manoir comme piste d'accélération, et, une fois la vitesse voulue obtenue, Charles tira un coup sec vers l'arrière de son volant et la voiture quitta le sol pour filer dans les airs.

James abaissa le toit et le boucla fermement avant d'étirer ses bras en croix. Il jeta un regard sous lui : ils étaient à une hauteur incroyable ! Une horde d'oiseaux passa si près d'eux que Sirius en attrapa un et le fit rebondir loin derrière sa horde. Du Black tout craché.

\- Persécuteur ! avait crié James contre le vent.

\- Quoi ?avait hurlé à son tour Sirius.

Quelques secondes après, James observa le paysage se confondre et les couleurs se fondre les unes dans les autres ; jusqu'à ce que toute forme devienne brumeuse et tout contour invisible. James connaissait bien ce phénomène : il se produisait lorsqu'il accédait à une vitesse fulgurante sur son balai. Sirius et lui s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges.

Puis, aussi rapidement que l'effet était survenu, tout cessa. Charles leur annonça par-dessus son épaule qu'ils étaient arrivés. La décapotable effectua un plongeon magistral et se posa toute en douceur à un stationnement réservé au nom de " Mr Lucas Racell ", surnom que Mr. Potter empruntait lors de ces déplacements dans le monde moldu. James jeta un bref regard autour de lui : personne n'avait, ou ne semblait, avoir remarqué leur soudaine apparition.

\- Enfin !s'écria Sirius en sautant en dehors du véhicule.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu avais hâte d'arriver ?s'indigna James en sautant en dehors de la décapotable.

Tout comme son ami, il ressentait un certain contentement… mais également une touche de nostalgie. Il s'agissait de sa _dernière_ rentrée. Avec un sourire un brin plus forcé, James contourna l'automobile et tira les deux valises du coffre. Kaede et Charles s'approchèrent.

\- Nous ne viendrons pas avec toi, annonça Kaede. Tu te doutes de l'endroit où se trouve la 5½ ?

\- Je trouverais bien, répondit James avec un sourire.

\- Entre la cinq et la quatre, deuxième colonne, précisa à voix basse Charles.

\- Pas trop de bêtises cette année, d'accord ?quêta Kaede. Je compte sur toi Sirius pour garder notre Préfet-en-Chef à l'ordre.

\- Quand est-ce que…

\- Maryse, répondit-elle. Prends le temps de nous écrire cette année…

\- Évidemment.

\- Et interdiction de réaliser une 7e édition du concours de « celui-qui-aura-le-plus-de-retenues ».

\- Promis.

\- Profite bien de cette dernière année. Je t'aime fort, termina-t-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Au revoir, m'man, répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour. Au revoir, p'pa.

\- M'fils ,répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main. Au revoir Sirius, au plaisir de t'accueillir l'été prochain.

Les deux jeunes hommes agitèrent leurs mains vers le ciel jusqu'à ce que la voiture fût complètement disparue, sous les regards méfiants des Moldus qui s'y trouvaient (le ciel était pourtant vide, non ?). Une fois la voiture passée derrière les nuages, James laissa échapper un long soupir. Il attrapa sa malle et se tourna vers Sirius :

\- Allons-y.

\- D'accord, monsieur Prétentieux-et-Crâneur.

\- Consternant. Le monde entier des blagues concernant les préfets qui s'ouvre à toi, et c'est celle-là que tu choisis…

Les immenses fenêtres de l'entrée déversaient des rayons de soleil dans la gare. Les murs de briques rougeoyaient alors que démarraient et s'arrêtaient docilement de nombreux trains. Une petite foule, Moldus comme sorciers, se promenait dans la gare en jetant des coups d'œil bref aux horaires. James respira un grand coup - il adorait l'odeur de cet endroit.

\- Un vrai fils à maman, se moqua Sirius en traversant la gare.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Oh, quelle faible tactique pour faire taire un Black…

James se retourna et découvrit Rémus Lupin qui s'approchait rapidement, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il tenait à la main un exemplaire de la revue _Quidditch_ et de sa poche de jean dépassait sa baguette.

\- Rémus ! C'est si merveilleux de te voir !se moqua Sirius.

\- Hey Rémus ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta lettre de vœux, lança James en serrant brièvement son ami dans ses bras.

Rémus alla rejoindre ses amis en souriant franchement, ses yeux noisettes brillants. Les trois ensembles formaient un curieux trio -bien qu'encore un de leurs membres manquait à l'appel. Sirius attrapa Rémus par le bras et les deux échangèrent une accolade chaleureuse.

\- Content de te revoir, Rémus. Es-tu ici depuis longtemps ? Est-ce que tu as croisé Queudver ? questionna James en jetant un regard autour de lui.

\- Non, sourit Rémus. Pas encore.

\- Malgré les milles lettres traditionnelles ?interrogea Sirius.

\- Seulement trois fois cet été.

\- _Damned_ , il est mort ou…

\- Je peux tout expliquer, j'étais très occupé !

Le trio se retourna pour faire face à un visage jovial, plus énergétique que jamais, aux yeux verts étincelants.

\- Peter !s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire. Queudver est de retour !

\- En pleine forme et avec plein de choses à partager, Patmol !

\- Où étais-tu passé ?demanda James en échangeant un rapide regard avec Rémus.

\- République dominicaine! annonça-t-il fièrement.

James émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

\- Tu t'es tiré loin !

\- Trentième anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Un bel été, vraiment.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, assura Sirius en saluant deux jeunes filles qui gloussèrent de plaisir.

Les trois autres garçons roulèrent les yeux en même temps.

\- Rémus, est-ce que tu as été nommé préfet cette année encore ?demanda James.

\- Oui… même si Mcgonagall ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis notre soirée d'horreur spéciale Serpentard, avoua Rémus.

Au souvenir de l'horrible soirée qu'ils avaient fait passer à certains Serpentard, ils éclatèrent de rire. Le moral de James s'améliora : il pourrait compter sur le soutien moral de Rémus afin de s'acquitter adéquatement de ses tâches de PEC. Rémus remarqua le regard de son ami et leva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, James n'eut pas le courage d'annoncer sur le champ la nouvelle. Il lui fit comprendre qu'ils en reparleraient un peu plus tard.

Le quatuor reprit son chemin. Peter tourna instinctivement son chariot vers la gare 9¾. Rémus le vit et attrapa le col de la chemise de celui-ci afin de le tirer vivement en arrière.

\- 5 ½,n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, répondit Peter, agacé, détournant son chariot, ces yeux verts flamboyants. Tu sais pourquoi, Prongs ?

\- Sécurité accrue.

\- Crainte justifiée ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- À mon avis, il y a trop de futurs Mangemorts ici pour craindre une attaque, mentionna doucement Rémus.

Les quatre jeunes s'arrêtèrent devant la deuxième colonne située entre les plateformes 4 et 5. Après un rapide regard autour d'eux, ils foncèrent sur la barrière. En un instant ils traversèrent le passage magique qui débouchait sur la gare 5 ½.

Peter prit les devant afin de fendre la masse d'élèves qui les entourait. James, Sirius et Rémus le suivaient de près. Peter avait un incroyable don afin de repérer les ouvertures dans une foule et pour les guider dans le noir à travers la forêt interdite. Il prétendait qu'une partie de son patrimoine était vampire, le dotant d'une vue infrarouge et d'un sens inouï de l'orientation. Sirius prétendait que sa nature de rat était plutôt en cause. Chacun ses légendes...

Contrairement aux années précédentes, le train qui les attendait était de couleur orangé. Un autre détail que James considérerait comme agaçant à la fin de l'année scolaire : il aimait la routine de la rentrée et autant de changement brisait le rituel charmant de septembre. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder longuement sur la couleur du train : Peter avait créé une ouverture dans la foule et la possibilité d'entrer dans un wagon s'offrait déjà à eux.

Les quatre foncèrent dans l'ouverture, grimpèrent dans le wagon pour se trouver un compartiment. Quelques minutes après, ils avaient déposés leurs bagages dans un des compartiments libres et s'apprêtaient à sortir afin de retrouver leurs collègues. James ouvrit avec confiance la porte du compartiment et se retrouva nez à nez avec Peggy Dale.

\- Bonjour !

James referma d'un coup sec la porte. Il jeta un regard angoissé à Rémus. Celui-ci afficha un air exaspéré et vint ouvrir la porte, poussant du coude son ami. Par réflexe, Peter tira sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la porte.

\- Bonjour Dale, annonça le loup-garou en ouvrant la porte. Besoin d'aide ?

Peggy dévisagea James d'un air offensé, auquel il répondit par son sourire le plus hypocrite. L'adolescente avait deux ans de moins qu'eux et était un brin excessive en terme de respect des règlements, ce qui à son avis empêchait fermement la création de liens cordiaux entre eux.

\- Dale ? insista Peter, ramenant celle-ci sur terre.

\- Grand changement de procédure.

\- Tu n'es plus préfète !s'écria James avec un espoir inespéré.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je pensais que tu le savais, étant donné que tu es le Préfet-en-Chef.

Rémus et Peter se retournèrent vivement vers James, ayant tous les deux la même expression de choc, tandis que Sirius éclatait d'un rire sadique. James les fusilla du regard et s'enquit auprès de Dale :

\- Quelle procédure ?

\- Je prends les présences, répondit-elle sérieusement.

\- C'est tout ?s'indigna Sirius.

Il tira sa baguette et s'avança vers la jeune préfète. Par réflexe, celle-ci s'écarta vivement de l'entrée du compartiment. Les trois autres maraudeurs lui emboitèrent le pas.

\- Peggy, si tu tiens tant à être vue en notre compagnie, trouve-toi vite d'autres prétextes pour nous retenir, suggéra Rémus avec un sourire en coin.

Devant le sourire entendu des quatre garçons, Peggy préféra leur tourner le dos et disparaître dans un tourbillon de cape.

\- Déjà en mode bestial, Lunard ?se moqua James.

Rémus grogna en montrant ses dents. Les quatre maraudeurs se rendirent jusqu'au bout du wagon mais n'eurent pas le temps de quitter le train avant que celui-ci ne se mette en marche. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes. Quelques instants plus tard, le train quitta la gare et atteignit sa vitesse de croisière.

\- Une partie d'échec, Rémus ?

\- Avec plaisir, Peter.

Rémus et Peter étaient d'excellents joueurs d'échec. Ils s'affrontaient régulièrement depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Afin de stimuler leurs échanges, ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis leur sixième année de mettre en jeu une conséquence pour le perdant. Depuis le lancement de cette tradition, Peter avait gagné 5 fois et Remus, 6.

Les deux maraudeurs terminaient leur partie (Peter menait) lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. James leva la tête de son livre ( _Le seigneur des anneaux_ ) et vit entrer deux de ses camarades de classe, Emma Martel et Michelle O'connor. Ils échangèrent de cordiales salutations tandis que les filles s'installaient. Ils étaient légèrement à l'étroit tous ensembles, mais six années passées ensembles avaient depuis longtemps fait disparaître tout malaise associés à une grande proximité.

\- Bel été ? commença James.

\- Pas si mal, répondit Michelle alors qu'elle poussait gentiment Remus afin d'être plus à l'aise. J'ai réalisé un stage au département de recherche fondamentale au ministère cet été, mais l'ambiance était plutôt lourde… de ton côté ?

\- Plutôt tranquille. J'ai pensé à toi il y a quelques semaines, j'ai appris que Secord ne reviendra pas à Poudlard cette année…

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'ensemble de sa famille a décidé de quitter l'Angleterre, interrompit Emma. Poursuivie par les Mangemorts.

\- Oui, bon, j'aurai besoin…

\- Bon sang, j'avais oublié que Simard quittait enfin l'école ! s'exclama Sirius en coupant James. Secord est définitivement éjectée ? Et Lynch et Wood qui sont également partis… beaucoup de travail en perspective, capitaine !

James leva les yeux au ciel. Il pensa qu'il pourrait être judicieux de demander un Retourneur de temps à Mcgonagall pour cette année, autrement il lui semblait impossible de réaliser l'ensemble de ses obligations.

\- Il manque un batteur, deux poursuiveurs et un gardien, à condition que TGLO reprenne son rôle d'attrapeur ?

James confirma la situation d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je pensais organiser les sélections dès la semaine prochaine.

\- J'aimerais mentionner un point, annonça Remus en levant les yeux du jeu.

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans le compartiment. Remus avait le don pour attirer l'attention par de simple inflexion de voix.

\- Je suggère Michelle pour le poste de gardienne.

D'un coup d'œil, James jugea que Michelle était suffisamment athlétique pour ce rôle. En voyant son regard, celle-ci carra les épaules et contracta ses muscles, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses amis.

\- Je t'enverrai la date des sélections, confirma le capitaine

\- Merci, James. Je me suis entraînée tout l'été pour cette opportunité, se moqua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas le cas, évidemment. Michelle visait une carrière au sein du ministère, le Quidditch était l'un de ses derniers soucis. Toutefois, elle aimait bien voler et, si l'occasion se présentait, elle savait qu'elle aimerait bien intégrer l'équipe. Elle était prête à vivre une dernière nouvelle expérience à Poudlard. Elle tira son agenda de son sac à main afin de se rappeler de l'événement.

Sirius pointa sa baguette au-dessus de la tête de la brunette et provoqua une avalanche de bonbons sur la tête de celle-ci. Elle lui fit une grimace en retirant de ses cheveux un paquet de Bertie Crochue qu'elle lança vivement à James. Celui-ci l'attrapa d'un geste leste, ouvrit le paquet et avala sans broncher une poignée de bonbons. Une vie pleine de risques.

Remus et Peter retournèrent leur attention vers leur jeu tandis qu'Emma commençait à raconter son été. James appréciait bien sa collègue et ressenti envers elle de l'empathie alors qu'elle racontait son emploi du temps des derniers mois. Deux mois qui, en définitive, constituait une longue succession de malchance autant en termes d'emploi que d'amour. Il était comique d'entendre comment une sorcière légalement apte à employer la magie avait utilisé ses dons magiques durant son contrat au sein d'un parc d'attraction moldu et toutes les conséquences loufoques qui en découlaient (l'épisode de la multiplication impromptue des pandas géants était hilarant).

Emma était en train de raconter la mise en échec d'un client intoxiqué à l'aide de déchets transformés en une bande d'écureuils enragés lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. L'ambiance détendue se crispa d'un coup : dans l'encadrement se tenait Rosier, Mulciber et Macnair. Échangeant un regard en coin avec Sirius, James tira sa baguette.

\- Tiens, tiens. Potter et sa bande, ricana froidement l'un des Serpentards.

\- Macnair, si j'étais une erreur de la nature comme toi, j'éviterais de me faire remarquer, remarqua posément Peter en se levant.

Il tira sa baguette magique et croisa les bras.

\- Pettigrew, je prendrais garde à ta place, annonça Rosier. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

\- Et si tu repartais tout de suite, plusieurs incidents seraient certainement évités, répondit James.

\- J'allais plutôt proposer l'inverse, approche un peu Rosier, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, répondit malicieusement Sirius en se levant.

Les Serpentards n'entrèrent pas, ce qui déconcerta légèrement James. L'année dernière, ils s'étaient tous affrontés en une bonne bataille le jour de la rentrée, et jusqu'à l'instant présent, jamais lui-même n'avait hésité à lancer le premier sortilège. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelque chose le retenait d'agir (était-ce l'épingle enfoncée dans sa poche ?). Il allait prendre la parole pour chasser le groupe lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un quatrième individu s'était joint à la bande.

\- Hey Snivellus !

Par-dessus l'épaule de ses camarades de classe, le Serpentard en question jeta un coup d'œil dans la cabine et afficha un air blasé.

\- Toujours aussi courageux _Snivellus_ , se moqua Sirius. Caché derrière ta bande ? Tu devrais plutôt utiliser ton _immense_ nez pour te dissimuler.

\- Ne me traite pas avec autant de désinvolture, traite à ton sang, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Cette année tu le regretteras.

\- Quelle impolitesse, Rogue, reprocha Remus en se levant à son tour. Venir nous menacer, en plein jour et avant même que l'école commence ?

Rogue recula d'un pas en affichant une expression de dégoût. Il éprouvait une haine particulière envers Remus à laquelle peu de ses collègues portaient attention, mais qui énervait spécialement James. Il ne souhaitait pas que des années d'efforts mis en place afin de permettre à son ami d'être confortable et ouvert avec eux en dépit de sa condition particulière ne s'effondrent par les paroles ou actions de Rogue. À cet instant, Sirius s'approcha vivement de la porte, ce qui provoqua le retrait précipité de leurs rivaux.

\- C'est ça, fuyez ! Bande de lâches !

Le jeune Black continua d'observer les Serpentards jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent leur wagon puis claqua la porte de leur compartiment.

\- Pfff, même pas trente secondes de répit cette année, soupira Peter en reprenant sa place.

\- Je les trouve quand même un peu inquiétants, avoua Emma en fixant la porte vide. Je veux dire, _tout le monde sait_ que leurs familles sont de…

Sirius coupa la jeune fille en passant énergiquement sa main dans les cheveux blonds de celle-ci. Elle repoussa l'assaut en frappant fermement l'épaule de son collègue.

\- Tant que je suis là, il n'y aura pas de problème pour toi, mon amie.

\- Sirius est une cible beaucoup plus juteuse, confirma Remus.

\- Dieu merci, je suis sauvée, ironisa-t-elle en replaçant ses cheveux.

Elle appuya sa tête contre la banquette et porta son regard sur le support à bagages.

\- À qui appartient cette beauté ? elle demanda en pointant les malles.

James leva les yeux et vit que son chat avait réussi à déjouer les enchantements qui le maintenaient en sécurité dans sa malle. L'évasion de l'animal semblait également avoir ravagée l'intérieur de sa valise. James jura intérieurement : _qui_ pouvait considérer judicieux le fait de doter un animal de pouvoirs magiques ?

Attiré par la main d'Emma, Valegro bondit du support à bagages et vint s'installer sur les genoux de la demoiselle.

\- C'est Valegro, un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, expliqua Potter.

\- Magnifique, répéta Emma en caressant le félin. On dirait un chacal…

\- Panthère monstrueuse, railla Sirius en montrant trois longues griffures sur l'un de ses avant-bras.

\- Patmol… c'est juste un chaton.

\- Semblable à Macromantula, à mon avis, persista Black.

Macromantula était le chien de Peter. Un berger allemand, pure laine Moldue. Peter avait choisi de le laisser à sa maison pour cette dernière année, par simple paresse. Il souhaitait accumuler le moins de responsabilités possibles afin de se concentrer sur ses ASPICS.

\- Certes, Macromantula était haineux, confirma Michelle en touchant machinalement son bras gauche où la cicatrice de la morsure de ce chien était toujours visible. Quoique son comportement s'était quand même amélioré à la fin de l'année dernière…

Peter fit une grimace d'excuses à Michelle qui haussa les épaules.

\- Pour ta part, Emma, est ce que Rimrock est de retour cette année ?

\- Mort cet été.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, s'excusa Queudver.

Elle secoua la tête. Dès son arrivée à l'école, le hibou qui l'accompagnait possédait un âgé vénérable. Aveugle et arthrosé, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éteindre, elle avait accepté plutôt paisiblement le départ de son animal. Elle caressa plus vigoureusement les oreilles de Valegro afin d'oublier la situation, mais :

\- Ouch ! Il mord !

Ses camarades éclatèrent de rire. Emma attrapa le félin par la peau du coup et le lança vers James. Le chat cracha en direction de son amie, ce que James trouva sympathique, puis se roula en boule contre son maître. Michelle profita de l'occasion pour relancer la discussion :

\- Est-ce que vous étiez au courant qu'il y avait une nouvelle matière offerte en option cette année ?

\- Quelque chose comme une formation en duel, c'est ça ?

Avant deux parents travaillant au ministère, les nouvelles concernant Poudlard arrivaient fréquemment en primeur chez les Potter, puis elles étaient immédiatement transmises à l'ensemble des maraudeurs. Emma était donc la seule à ne pas être au courant.

\- Une formation en duel ? Bon sang, j'espère qu'ils auront la sagesse de ne pas mélanger les maisons dans ce genre de cours.

\- Quoiqu'un peu de pratique avant l'ouverture de la chasse de fera pas de mal.

\- Sirius… Une idée de l'identité du professeur ? demanda Remus.

\- Simon Wincott, en provenance de l'école de Davado.

Regards d'ignorance généralisée. James remarqua qu'il approuvait le point de vue de Sirius : après tout, avec la présence grandissante de Voldemort, ils auraient éventuellement à affronter leurs collègues de classes… et plutôt rapidement même…

\- _Ha ah !_ s'écria Remus, faisant sursauter ses amis. Échec et mat ! _Yes !_

Peter lâcha quelques jurons en ramassant son jeu. Sirius commença à énumérer quelques suggestions de conséquences à Remus (celui-ci souriait de façon beaucoup trop entendu à Peter) tandis que James se levait et sortait à contrecœur son badge. Il accrocha son insigne de PEC en s'approchant silencieusement de la porte du compartiment.

\- Pardon, Prongs, est ce que j'hallucine ou tu t'apprêtes à _patrouiller ?_ s'indigna son meilleur ami.

\- Avec courage, même, répondit James en tournant la poignée. Je suppose qu'il faut bien avertir les premières années que nous arrivons … je _peux_ le faire, je peux le _faire…_

\- James, je suis tellement désolée pour toi, se moqua gentiment Michelle en se levant. Je pense que Dumbledore cherche réellement à te tourmenter cette année.

Emma et Michelle quittèrent les maraudeurs en même temps que James et laissèrent celui-ci patrouiller en solo. James observa attentivement Michelle alors qu'elle retournait dans la cabine où se trouvaient ses bagages. Il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie depuis la fin de l'année dernière… ils seraient grandement temps de faire plus ample connaissance…

Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, James parcouru l'ensemble du wagon des Gryffondors à la recherche des premières années. Par chance (ou parce qu'il s'y était pris très en retard ?), tous les individus situés dans son wagon étaient déjà en uniforme ou en train de se changer. À son avis, Dale avait effectuée une tournée plus tôt en après-midi en son nom. Il rebroussa chemin vers ses amis, jetant un regard dans chaque compartiment.

À travers l'une des portes, il croisa un bref instant un regard vert émeraude brûlant. Il poursuivit son chemin sans hésiter.

De retour dans la cabine, il trouva Sirius et Remus en pleine bataille. Renonçant à demander des explications, James enfila son uniforme en questionnant Peter sur sa conséquence. Rien n'était encore déterminé à ce sujet, mais une certaine appréhension se lisait sur le visage du maraudeur. Plutôt insensible à la situation, James attrapa Valegro afin de l'enfermer magiquement dans sa malle, ajoutant quelques protections supplémentaires en regard des capacités surprenantes du chaton. Il était fin prêt alors que Remus plaquait Sirius au sol et entamait à plein poumons une chanson victorieuse.

La nuit était tombée lorsque le train s'arrêta à la garde de Pré-au-Lard. Débarquant du train, James constata qu'Hagrid avait sous contrôle les premières années. Il salua le gardien qui lui envoya également la main. Scannant discrètement l'environnement, James observa les Serpentards problématiques qui embarquaient ensemble dans l'une des voitures. Il entra après ses amis dans une autre diligence, où Remus et Sirius terminèrent d'enfiler leur uniforme en se rendant jusqu'au château.

En approchant de l'école, James se pencha pour observer la silhouette fantomatique de celle-ci. Le ciel était couvert de nuages et les fenêtres de Poudlard scintillaient dans la noirceur. En s'installant à la table des Gryffondor, James senti une tension se relâcher dans ses épaules. Il était heureux d'être de retour, il avait l'impression d'être revenu à la maison.

Les premières années entrèrent peu après dans la grande salle. La cérémonie de répartition se déroula sans que James n'y prête réellement attention. Il applaudissait mécaniquement lorsque des nouveaux étudiants étaient assignés à sa maison, tout en étant réellement occupé à scruter la grande salle. Quelle sorcière avait récoltée le même titre que lui ? Il observa attentivement la table des Serdaigles et ne remarqua que des badges normaux de préfets... La crainte de se retrouver avec une Serpentard commença à peser sur sa conscience. Laissant traîner son regard sur la table adverse, il songea toutefois au plaisir de se retrouver en position de supériorité avec Rogue (il avait remarqué le badge de préfet que ce dernier abordait lors de leur brève altercation dans le train). À cette pensée il ne put réprimer son sourire en coin.

Albus Dumbledore s'avança à cet instant :

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour parmi nous aux anciens. J'aimerais commencer ces retrouvailles en vous présentant votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (DFM), madame Claire Wright…

Une sorcière assise à l'extrémité de la table des professeurs se leva et salua d'un hochement de tête l'ensemble de la salle. Sirius émis un grognement appréciateur que James approuva d'un signe de tête. La professeure avait de longs cheveux blonds et son regard dégageait une assurance plutôt charmante.

\- Certaines rumeurs sont peut-être parvenues jusqu'à vos oreilles cet été, poursuivit Dumbledore, concernant l'intégration d'une nouvelle matière pour les étudiants de deuxième cycle. En regard des actions particulières entreprises récemment par Lord Voldemort, le gouvernement et le conseil d'administration de l'école ont jugés pertinent d'offrir aux plus vieux la possibilité de développer de façon structurée certaines de vos habiletés de défense. Monsieur Simon Wincott sera responsable de votre enseignement.

Le professeur Wincott se leva pour saluer la foule. James nota que plusieurs filles murmurèrent avec intensité entre elles tandis qu'elles applaudissaient. Il détailla plus attentivement le sorcier mais rien dans son apparence ne retint particulièrement son attention. Le regard de James se fit plus dur.

\- Les étudiants concernés pourront s'inscrire à ce cours auprès de leur directeur de maison, poursuivit le directeur. Pour votre information, une liste des objets et comportements allant à l'encontre des règlements de l'école est à votre disposition dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard.

James nota que le directeur semblait réprimer un sourire.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il est interdit d'entrer par vos propres moyens dans la forêt. Enfin, j'aimerais mentionner que l'équipe de préfet-en-chef de cette année sera constitué par monsieur James Potter…

Puisque ces prédécesseurs avaient fait ainsi avant lui, James se leva. Sirius siffla de façon suggestive.

\- … et Madame Lily Evans.

 _Fucking hell._ James regarda sa compagne de classe qui se levait, le regard fixé sur la table des professeurs, l'air blême. Sous les applaudissements polis de ses collègues, James entendit vaguement une insulte provenant du groupe des Serpentards. Il se tourna vers la table rivale avec l'intention de plus en plus ferme de faire exploser quelque chose d'ici la fin de soirée.

Il cessa complètement d'écouter le discours du directeur en reprenant sa place. Échangeant un regard découragé avec Remus, il posa ses coudes sur la table et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Le directeur cherchait indéniablement à obtenir la paix cette année, en lui donnant tellement de responsabilités qu'il n'aurait plus la moindre occasion de créer quelques problèmes… ou alors, cherchait-il exactement la situation inverse en le positionnant délibérément dans cette position ?

Les applaudissements de ses collègues ramenèrent James au moment présent. Les plats furent garnis sous ses yeux et l'espace d'un instant, les discussions cessèrent complètement afin que les ventres se remplissent. James profita de l'occasion pour observer plus attentivement la table des professeurs.

Le corps enseignant fondamental était le même que les années précédentes. Hagrid discutait avec le professeur de soins des créatures magiques avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Slughorn participait distraitement à cette conversation et à ses côtés Flitwick, Mcgonagall et Dumbledore dialoguaient. Il y avait ensuite les professeurs dont James avait abandonné les matières (astronomie, divination, études moldues…) et évidemment, les deux nouveaux. À son avis, Wincott démontrait nettement trop d'exaltation avec son large sourire et sa participation exagérée à la discussion avec Whitaker (professeur de botanique). _Il était impossible de discuter avec autant d'intérêt de botanique,_ pensa James. D'ailleurs, la professeure Wright démontrait un intérêt tout à fait normal pour ce type de discussion (c'est-à-dire, minime).

Il entendit Remus mentionner à voix basse quelque chose à propos de cette professeure. Se tournant vers son ami, James haussa un sourcil : le loup garou détectait plus aisément les anomalies magiques des individus dans son entourage. Cette habileté supplémentaire représentait l'un des rares aspects positif de sa condition particulière.

\- Rien d'anormal à ce niveau, plaisanta Sirius. Le taux de roulement de ce poste est anormalement élevé parce qu'à chaque année Dumbledore persiste à engager un individu timbré.

\- Il existe une quantité limité d'individus normaux ayant la volonté d'affronter des centaines d'adolescents surexcités et dotés de capacités surnaturelles, nuança Peter.

\- Une éducation de qualité.

À cet instant, une enveloppe s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'assiette pleine de gâteau au chocolat de James. Jetant un regard à Sirius, le jeune homme ouvrit son courrier et parcourut rapidement le contenu. Apparemment, le statut de préfet-en-chef comportait plusieurs inconvénients (rencontres avec Mcgonagall et préfets dès la semaine suivante, supervision des séances d'études, patrouilles, participation aux rencontres administratives, etc.) mais, surprise, quelques avantages (aucun couvre-feu, une chambre individuelle pour l'année).

N'ayant jamais réellement respecté le couvre-feu, ce changement n'affecta aucunement James. L'obtention d'une chambre à lui seul représentait toutefois un avantage indéniable : cette chambre deviendrait définitivement le repère des maraudeurs. Ho, bien entendu, d'autres avantages seraient à prévoir avec l'obtention d'une telle intimité… après tout, il y avait plusieurs collègues qu'il souhaitait _réellement_ mieux connaître d'ici la fin de l'année…

L'enveloppe contenait également le mot de passe de la tour des Gryffondors. Il allait le partager à la ronde lorsque Dumbledore se leva. Le départ du directeur confirmait la fin du repas pour l'ensemble des élèves. James jeta un coup d'œil vers Dale : celle-ci était déjà en train de regrouper les premières années. Tout compte fait, la présence d'une assistante zélée allait rendre la tâche de PEC plutôt aisée…

Les maraudeurs se levèrent. Sirius argumentait avec Peter concernant l'obtention des horaires pour l'année à venir et Remus avait entamé la conversation avec l'une de leurs collègues finissante (Marlène McKinnon).

\- Hmm… James ?

À travers le brouhaha causé par la sortie des élèves, il fut un instant tenté de prétendre n'avoir rien entendu et de poursuivre son chemin. Il regarda avec regret la distance entre lui et ses amis se creuser et il lui devint impossible de prétendre un excès de surdité impromptu. Avec une légère appréhension, James tourna sur ses talons.

\- Lily ?

Elle tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe identique à celle qu'il venait de recevoir. Sa collègue semblait hésiter à entamer la discussion, ce qu'il ne pouvait réellement lui reprocher. C'était la première fois depuis les vacances de Noel de l'année dernière qu'ils interagissaient directement. Trois années de prise de becs et de tentatives infructueuses de paix avaient façonné chez lui une certaine attitude.

\- Montons ensemble vers la salle commune, d'accord ?

Surpris, un sourire en coin s'afficha instinctivement sur son visage afin de cacher son malaise. Conscient de sa réaction, James adopta un air nettement plus grave que nécessaire. La réaction perdue de sa collègue confirma ses doutes quant au message contradictoire qu'il venait de transmettre. Afin de dissiper le malaise, il désigna d'une main la porte de la grande salle et reprit son chemin.

La Gryffondor n'entama la discussion qu'une fois rendue au deuxième étage. James, dont l'esprit cherchait intensément quelque chose à dire, soupçonnait qu'elle vivait le même phénomène.

\- Plutôt agréable, non, d'obtenir une chambre individuelle cette année ?

James croisa le regard de sa collègue. Il émit un grognement affirmatif lui évitant de s'aventurer davantage. Il se doutait qu'elle souhaitait discuter des responsabilités de PEC, mais il ne pouvait réprimer son impression d'être en terrain miné. Trois ans pour désapprendre à communiquer, voilà qui compliquait les choses.

\- Tu as pris connaissance de la rencontre planifiée avec Mcgonagall ?

\- Je crois bien avoir reçu les mêmes indications, répondit-il en sortant de sa poche l'enveloppe.

\- Bien, bien… j'aimerais prendre le temps de planifier cette première rencontre, de préférence en équipe avant de…

Elle cessa de parler en croisant son regard. Pouvait-elle y noter l'appréhension ? Ou était-elle en mesure d'y déceler autre chose ? Il détourna les yeux.

\- Sans problème. Il me semble avoir compris que nous allions obtenir les clefs du local des préfets alors…

\- Super. Mercredi prochain, après le souper, trente minutes avant la rencontre ?

\- Entendu.

Ils approchaient du portrait de la dame en rose. Il lui jeta un autre regard et fut étonné d'observer un sourire sur les lèvres de sa collègue.

\- En toute honnêteté… est-ce que tu as une idée d'où se trouve ce local ? demanda-t-elle avec légèreté.

\- Une vague idée. Remus l'a mentionné une ou deux fois.

\- Oh, alors, les nombreuses détentions à cet endroit n'ont rien à voir avec cette connaissance ?

\- Que nenni. Mon rôle d'élève modèle est le seul responsable de ce savoir.

La sorcière rigola. Ils s'arrêtent devant le portrait et Evans annonça clairement « Tarentelle ». Il laissa sa collègue entrer en premier dans la salle commune. Les maraudeurs étaient installés auprès du feu, il se tourna vers eux.

\- Bonne soirée, James.

\- Bonne soirée, Lily, répondit-il par-dessus son épaule.

James remarqua le regard inquisiteur de Sirius mais coupa toutes remarques sur son retour en annonçant la prise de possession de sa chambre individuelle. Remus pesta sans arrêt contre l'obtention complètement inattendue du rôle de PEC par James (plutôt que par _lui,_ préfet depuis la cinquième année !) tandis que le groupe allait découvrir la chambre privée.

La pièce était aussi grande que l'ensemble du dortoir des finissants. Elle contenait une salle de bain privée, un petit foyer et un futon sur lequel trônait Valegro. Les valises de James étaient empilées à proximité du lit à baldaquin nettement plus grand que ceux retrouvés dans les dortoirs. Sirius se jeta sur le lit afin d'en tester le confort :

\- M'est avis que ce lit _double_ sera comblé dans moins de deux semaines.

\- Si j'étais toi, je fermerais à clef cette pièce, observa Peter tandis que Sirius testait les ressorts du lit.

\- Meh, je vais plutôt _rejoindre_ Sirius dans l'action, répondit nonchalamment James.

\- Mon lit t'est toujours ouvert _,_ se moqua Sirius en se levant.

\- Je lance la rumeur demain et Peter prend les paris quant au nombre de filles qui viendront tenter leur chance ? demanda Remus avec un grand sourire.

Le loup-garou s'installa sur le futon et tira de sa poche un vieux parchemin usé. James alla se pencher sur le dossier du futon et observa par-dessus l'épaule du préfet le plan de l'école qui s'affichait. Il ressentit une certaine frustration en prenant conscience du premier endroit où ses yeux s'étaient posés et il se rattrapa en recherchant la salle assignée aux préfets. Il en mémorisa l'emplacement.

Remus alluma un feu magique. Sirius et Peter s'installèrent sur le plancher, près du feu : ils étalèrent entre eux la carte et se mirent à planifier les détails de leur première excursion. Après une heure, la discussion s'étira et dévia vers les dernières nouvelles que ses amis avaient récupérer en revenant vers la salle commune. Ils s'échangèrent les nouvelles récoltées, dont la plupart étaient malheureusement associées aux activités de Voldemort. James raconta son retour avec Evans et fut surpris de ne pas être griller par ses amis (c'est-à-dire _Sirius)_ à ce sujet. Patmol semblait d'ailleurs grandement résister à la tentation d'approfondir le sujet, et James remarqua plus d'une fois le pied de Remus qui frappait le dos de son ami alors que celui-ci s'aventurait sur le sujet. À son avis, Remus avait sérieusement débriefé ses amis (Sirius) alors qu'ils l'attendaient dans la salle commune.

Les maraudeurs quittèrent la chambre du PEC bien après le couvre-feu. En regard des allégations de son meilleur ami, James s'assura de fermer à clef la porte. Il éteignit le feu magique et s'endormit dès qu'il posa la tête sur son oreiller.

* * *

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois

 **Le Cristal**

L'individu tomba lourdement sur le plancher. Il resta un moment étendu au sol, le visage contre le bois usé, désorienté. Sa tête bourdonnait et il se sentait curieusement glacé, comme s'il venait d'être transpercé par un fantôme. Prenant conscience qu'il retenait son souffle, il expira lentement et se retourna, observant l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il était tombé dans le coin d'une nouvelle pièce… À travers la lueur des fenêtres, il voyait près de lui quelques rangées de tables et chaises alignées. Le jeune homme se leva en lissant sa cape. Il était légèrement surpris de l'endroit où il se trouvait, sans toutefois être complètement désorienté. Il se rendit à la fenêtre le plus près de lui et porta son regard sur le parc entourant le château. Il se remémorait avoir pris dans ses mains une sorte de pierre contenant un liquide jaune… il se souvenait du besoin, pour le moins intense, de briser l'objet… ainsi que la quiétude qui l'avait enveloppé alors qu'il était harpé par le nombril par une force invisible et projeté en avant…

Étrange, songea-t-il en ajustant distraitement une mèche rebelle. Ce n'était pas l'effet auquel il s'était attendu en libérant le liquide de la pierre. En y repensant, il se reprocha son imprudence en observant rapidement ses mains, bras et jambes. Quelle idée d'ouvrir un objet magique dont il ne connaissait pas les propriétés ! Il était chanceux de posséder encore tous ses membres et sa tête.

Il tâta avec une légère panique ses poches mais y trouva sa baguette magique. Soulagé, il reporta son regard sur le parc endormi. Dehors, la pleine lune brillait. L'heure du couvre-feu était largement passée, il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir traîné son scrutoscope avec lui. Il se promit d'être attentif et prudent alors qu'il quitta silencieusement la classe, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas obtenir une retenue alors que les cours venaient de reprendre.

Il traversa rapidement l'étage où il était atterri sans croiser la moindre ombre suspecte. Il était tombé dans une salle au deuxième étage, non loin de la grande salle. Il était toutefois plutôt loin de sa salle commune. À travers les fenêtres du corridor, la lumière de la lune était suffisamment importante pour bien éclairer son chemin. Il n'était pas réellement inquiet. S'il croisait un ou une collègue ici, à cette heure, il y avait suffisamment de rumeurs qui courraient dans l'école depuis la rentrée pour détourner le sujet de son excursion nocturne.

Dévalant silencieusement les escaliers enchantés, il jeta des regards furtifs tout autour de lui. À ce stade, son cœur battait légèrement plus vite, car les risques de croiser un gardien semblaient nettement plus élevés. Il traversa le hall d'entrée et se glissa dans l'escalier menant aux donjons, retrouvant avec une certaine aise la noirceur et quiétude des lieux. Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets, ce qui lui permet d'entendre rapidement des éclats de voix provenant du corridor où il se trouvait. Il s'arrêta et recula de quelques pas.

Il pouvait entendre l'intensification du ton de voix entre le deux protagonistes situés à proximité. Ils semblaient justement se disputer à propos du couvre-feu. Il sortit prudemment de l'ombre afin de mieux percevoir les deux antagonistes : il s'agissait d'une fille et d'un garçon dont les voix n'éveillaient aucuns souvenirs. En soi, le phénomène l'étonnait peu, car il n'était qu'à la mi-chemin de son parcours académique. Il connaissait peu d'élèves plus âgés que lui. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ces deux voix… dans la forme de ces deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient en continuant de pester…

Il s'agrippa brusquement au mur. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il devait y avoir une explication, il ne venait pas de réellement voir ce qu'il pensait, quelque chose d'autre, de _logique_ expliquerait la situation…son corps entier fut pris de grands frissons. Il observa les deux silhouettes disparaitre dans le corridor et attendit un long moment avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Il commença à réfléchir intensément. D'accord, il avait manipulé un objet dont il ignorait les propriétés, et qui l'avait traîné un peu au hasard dans l'école, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour paniquer… ou encore pour _imaginer_ certaines choses…il tenta de réprimer son malaise en se rappelant qu'il était épuisé et que la rentrée avait été plus difficile après son été particulièrement mouvementé. Il devait avoir imaginé la situation, les voix qu'il venait d'entendre…

Il arriva à l'entrée de sa salle commune. Son cœur battait encore douloureusement contre ses côtes et il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient du rythme de sa respiration. Il se racla la gorge et énonça le mot de passe. Il tendit lentement sa main et constata avec effarement que le mur restait solide, parfaitement solide et compact. Infranchissable.

Figé sur place, le jeune homme eut l'impression que son cœur dégringolait dans son ventre. Il commença à tâter le mur, incapable de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci refusait de s'ouvrir. Il était certain d'avoir énoncé le bon mot de passe. Il l'avait obtenu moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant directement d'une source de haute qualité (sa meilleure amie). Il répéta le mot de passe entre ses dents tout en balayant le mur, mais aucun changement ne s'effectua.

Presque nauséeux, il tourna brusquement les talons et décida de se rendre sur le champ au bureau du directeur de sa maison. Il recommença à marcher (pratiquement courir) dans cette direction en éprouvant un certain soulagement, planifiant déjà une excuse quelconque qu'il s'empressait d'améliorer à chaque pas afin d'expliquer son intrusion. Quant au mot de passe, son amie s'était trompée, tout simplement. Il pourrait redemander celui-ci. Tout irait bien.

Il retourna dans le hall d'entrée et fila vers le couloir où se trouvait la salle des professeurs lorsqu'un détail traversa son esprit. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, suffisamment longtemps pour que le doute reprenne le dessus dans son esprit. Il se remémora les voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ralentit son allure et il commença à sérieusement douter de la pertinence d'aller cogner à la porte à laquelle il pensait.

A bien y penser, il commençait à ressentir davantage que des doutes. Il avait toujours progressé avec une certaine confiance dans le milieu magique, mais cette fois-ci, il craignait avoir fait une sérieuse gaffe. Il s'arrêta et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il pouvait voir la porte du bureau vers lequel il se rendait : il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il aille y cogner. Trop de possibilités, trop d'incertitudes. La situation commençait à se compliquer et il sentait la panique le gagner. Il tenta de se ressaisir : il inspira profondément et détermina quelles étaient les options qui lui restaient.

Il retourna sur ses pas, tous ses sens en alertes, plus inquiet que jamais d'être surpris. Décidemment seul, il décida de laisser libre cours à son angoisse et se remit à courir, cette fois ci en direction de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de l'école. Il s'arrêta en glissant devant la statue. Il hésita un instant. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une situation nécessitant l'aide du directeur. En fait, il avait frôlé plusieurs catastrophes durant son parcours académique mais tirait une certaine fierté dans sa gestion autonome et efficace des obstacles qu'il avait à ce jour rencontrés. Il repassa en tête les raisons de sa panique et frissonna. À l'instant même, il lui apparaît parfaitement raisonnable d'aller s'adresser à la plus haute autorité.

Un des avantages à entretenir certaines animosités était que diverses informations de qualité pouvaient par mégarde être échangées. Il commença à nommer toutes les sortes de bonbons magiques qui venaient à son esprit. Avec soulagement, il constata que la mention du sorbet à la citrouille faisait bouger la statue. Il grimpa précipitamment les marches menant au bureau et se mit à tambouriner excessivement la porte devant lui. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même presque immédiatement.

L'adolescent s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Installé derrière son bureau, Dumbledore avait croisé ses mains sur sa barbe argentée et fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune l'arrivant avec intensité. Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent un moment. Le plus âgé afficha un air aimable et désigna de la main l'une des chaises disponibles devant lui. Le plus jeune s'y laissa tomber avec soulagement : ses jambes tremblaient. Il croisa le regard du directeur et eut l'impression d'être transpercé par des rayons-x. Après plusieurs secondes, il se retrouva incapable de se taire :

\- J'ai un problème. Un grave problème, je crois.

\- En effet, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème, répéta le magicien en détaillant l'apparence du jeune sorcier.

Ce dernier se crispa. Pour quelles raisons est-ce que le directeur ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom, alors qu'il était à Poudlard depuis cinq ans déjà? Il se mit à remuer rapidement ses jambes, détaillant son opposant. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner à vive allures dans l'esprit du directeur qui le détaillait. Le jeune homme eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait alors que l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus oppressante dans le bureau. Il y avait peu de chandelles allumées, ce qui accentuait la lourdeur présente dans la pièce. Dumbledore brisa le silence :

\- Vous avez une surprenante apparence.

La gorge du jeune homme se resserra comme un étau. Il leva sa main et replaça ses cheveux. Une émotion particulière traversa le visage du directeur. Sans être particulièrement alarmé, ce dernier commençait à réaliser l'ampleur des remous que ce nouvel étudiant allait créer.

\- Racontez moi les événements vous ayant mené jusqu'ici, dans mon bureau, ce soir, demanda franchement le directeur.

Le jeune homme décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il expliqua minutieusement sa balade nocturne, la découverte de la pierre, son apparition dans une autre pièce du château, son retour vers la salle commune. Il raconta avec plus de difficulté les détails qui avaient tant alarmé son esprit, car sous le regard scrutateur du directeur, ceux-ci semblaient nettement moins importants. Mais son esprit fertile était trop inquiet pour banaliser la situation : il préférait clarifier entièrement la situation, ici, maintenant.

Alors qu'il racontait son inquiétude, Dumbledore contourna son bureau et vint se poster près de l'orateur. L'adolescent se sentit brusquement écrasé au fond de sa chaise, il accrocha avec peine son regard sur le bureau du directeur pendant que ce dernier le détaillait sans retenue. Sous l'intensité du regard de ce dernier, le jeune sorcier cessa de parler.

Le magicien resta un moment silencieux. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que les mêmes questions rebondissaient entre leurs esprits respectifs. Ils restèrent immobiles encore un moment, et le jeune homme sursauta lorsque le directeur alla prestement s'installer derrière son bureau. Dumbledore tira sa baguette : un parchemin, une plume et un encrier se posèrent entre eux.

\- Très bien. Vous avez un prénom, monsieur… ?

\- Malfoy. Drago Malfoy.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... c'est une situation bien délicate, n'est-ce pas ? Voyons...

Le directeur leva sa main et la passa devant le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci observa une main fantomatique foncer vers lui et sursauta lorsque la main traversa son front afin de saisir ses pensées. La main fantôme ressortie en tirant sur de longues ficelles argentées, puis elle se posa sur le bureau afin de s'ouvrir. Au cœur de la paume argentée les pensées se rassemblèrent afin de former une représentation réaliste du cristal trouvé plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- C'est le cristal que vous avez ouvert?

Hochement de tête. Battements de cœur explosifs.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, reconnu gravement le directeur. Je n'ai jamais porté une grande attention à cette légende, négligence que je regrette particulièrement ce soir…

Drago avait la bouche sèche. Il retenait avec fureur l'envie de hurler contre le directeur afin qu'il aboutisse dans ses réflexions. Par dépit, il fixa son regard sur la représentation fantomatique du cristal.

\- Ce que je sais, reprit Dumbledore en observant le jeune Serpentard, c'est qu'Helga Poufsouffle aurait caché cette pierre quelque part dans le château lors de la fondation de l'école. Il permettra de voyager à travers le temps afin de résoudre certains événements… déterminants… qui influenceraient l'avenir … ou le présent… de celui qui le trouve.

\- Le cristal, murmura Drago. _Ce_ cristal.

\- Si ma mémoire est exacte.

Drago se laissa basculer dans la chaise. Il se répéta mentalement les dernières paroles du directeur, à plusieurs reprises. Peu importe comment il les interprétait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une réalité dans la situation. Le surréalisme de cette idée l'empêchait de prendre entièrement conscience de la situation. Ou plutôt, il était si apte à réprimer ses émotions qu'il pouvait comprendre l'insinuation du directeur, mais sans ce l'approprié. Il ne pouvait pas avoir effectué _par inadvertance_ un foutu voyage dans le temps…

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Drago leva les yeux vers le directeur, ressentant un certain mépris. Le vieux fou, il n'allait quand même pas le croire. Il lui proposait la solution la moins _censée_ à la situation. La colère bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Il détailla le visage du directeur et son cœur se comprima à nouveau, calmant son attitude polarisée. Il y avait indéniablement moins de rides autour des yeux bleus du sorcier et ses cheveux sans aucun doute plus courts. Il y avait davantage que de la puissance dans ces yeux, il y avait aussi :

\- Un air de jeunesse.

Le directeur répondit par un sourire. Drago bondit sur ses pieds et frappa ses poings sur le bureau. Il se pencha vers le directeur, déterminé à mieux observer l'apparence de ce dernier.

\- Vous êtes plus jeune ! cria le Serpentard. Plus jeune que Dumbledore !

Drago réalisa brusquement l'incohérence de ses propos. Il se redressa vivement, s'éloigna de quelques pas en passant ses mains sur son visage couvert de sueur. Il se sentait partagé entre l'ahurissement et la colère. Cette année, parmi toutes les années de son éducation, était la _pire_ année pour se retrouver dans une folie magique quelconque. Il n'avait pas le temps! Pas les moyens! Il avait des obligations et…

Drago réalisa qu'il était en hyperventilation. Il retourna à son siège et se jeta dessus. Il lança un regard au directeur et crispa les poings. Il avait le goût d'exploser chaque objet posé sur le bureau du directeur, mais sa raison lui conseilla d'user de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait obtenir afin de se dépêtrer de la situation.

\- Bien entendu que je suis moins âgé. Vous êtes l'enfant de monsieur Lucius Malfoy et, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, de mademoiselle Narcissa Black ?

Drago hocha la tête. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il se demandait s'il réussirait un jour à reparler normalement. Dumbledore se pencha vers l'avant et transperça Drago de son regard inquisiteur.

\- Vous venez de voyager à travers le temps, vous êtes actuellement à une époque antérieure à votre naissance, affirma le directeur.

Drago échappa un cri de colère. Il ne s'était jamais été enfoncé dans un tel pétrin. Et il était furieux du revirement de situation et surtout contre le calme beaucoup trop apparent qu'affichait le directeur devant la situation.

\- Rien à foutre !répondit hargneusement l'adolescent. Ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire. Il existe des Retourneurs de temps à votre époque, non? Il suffit d'envoyer un hibou à Fudge pour en emprunter un et…

\- Cornélius Fudge est le premier ministre de votre époque ? coupa Dumbledore avec intérêt.

\- Peu importe à qui il faudra s'adresser !rétorqua sèchement Drago. Je ne peux pas rester ici, un Retourneur pourrait me ramener à mon époque. Je peux…

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que fonctionne les Retourneurs de temps, monsieur Malfoy, répondit avec douceur le directeur. Ils permettent certes de revenir en arrière, mais leurs pouvoirs ne permettent pas d'explorer le futur.

Pris par surprise par le ton du directeur, Drago ne trouva pas de réponse immédiate à la mise en échec de sa première solution.

\- Il est inutile de tourner encore autour du pot, vous comprenez ce qui vous arrive, n'est-ce pas monsieur Malfoy ?

L'adolescent hocha négativement la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation mais refusait encore de l'admettre. Il ne savait que répondre, suffisamment longtemps pour que le silence devienne inconfortable, avant qu'il ne se décide à récapituler sa compréhension :

\- J'ai effectué un voyage dans le temps et je me trouve en ce moment dans le passé, le présent pour vous. Je n'y _crois pas une seconde_ et je compte trouver au plus vite un moyen de repartir. De revenir au présent. Au _vrai_ présent.

Il leva les yeux vers le directeur. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

\- Évidemment qu'il y a un moyen de revenir à votre époque.

Drago soupira d'impatience tout en sentant son espoir renaître : il existait une porte de secours ! Il allait définitivement la prendre ! Si seulement le directeur parlait moins par énigmes et de façon plus factuelle. Cette discussion serait achevée depuis des heures !

\- Laquelle ?demanda impatiemment Drago.

\- Retrouver le cristal.

\- Mais je...

\- Aucun souvenir de l'endroit où vous l'avez trouvé? Ma mémoire me revient. Cet objet fait davantage que vous envoyer dans une ancienne époque, Monsieur Malfoy, il cherche à vous enseigner quelque chose.

\- _What the f…_

Il me semble que lorsque votre apprentissage sera complété, le cristal reviendra de lui-même à vous, coupa le directeur avec un regard brillant.

Drago dévisagea le directeur avec un air dubitatif. Il était partagé entre la colère et l'agacement. Apprendre quelque chose? Attendre que le cristal revienne à lui? _Aucune chance._ Il allait immédiatement retourner à son point de départ. Il ne pouvait passer plus d'une soirée dans le passé, il devait retourner chez lui. Il irait chercher cette niaiserie de pierre et pourrait rentrer en toute quiétude chez lui. Il ne pouvait y avoir tant d'endroit où l'objet pouvait se cacher…

Le poids de la situation lui tomba alors dessus. Il se sentit littéralement s'effondrer dans son siège. Chercher tout le château pour retrouver un objet grand comme sa paume de main? Drago enfonça son visage dans ses mains et inspira profondément : chaque nerfs de son corps lui semblaient à vif. Il était enragé contre lui-même et contre la stupidité de son acte. Il aurait été en mesure de s'éviter l'ensemble du cauchemar si seulement il n'avait ouvert la lettre de son mentor en début de soirée… de son mentor qui était encore ici sans être celui qu'il connaissait… et s'il n'avait pas décider de toucher à ce foutu cristal … lui qui était normalement si prudent, mais alors totalement révolté par la lettre du professeur…

Dumbledore interrompit les pensées de Drago :

\- Monsieur Malfoy, il est temps pour vous de faire face à la situation. Tant que le cristal sera hors de votre portée, vous devriez poursuivre vos études ici. En quelle année êtes-vous?

\- Cinquième, croassa Drago.

Il portait sa cape d'école, les couleurs de sa maison étaient évidentes.

\- Vous pourrez poursuivre vos études ici, en 1977, du moins jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez le cristal. Je m'occuperai de justifier votre départ précipité lorsque celui-ci surviendra.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il venait de choisir de bloquer son esprit toutes émotions et pensées. Il ne souhaitait pas intégrer pleinement les conséquences de cette annonce. Ni à l'instant, ni dans ce bureau. De toute façon, il ne désirait que retourner explorer le château afin de retourner au plus vite chez lui. Peu importe ce que le directeur disait pour le restant de la soirée : il n'enregistrerait plus rien.

Le jeune sorcier laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'ensemble des tableaux des anciens directeurs. Il observa distraitement les bibliothèques qui bordaient les murs puis croisa soudainement un nouveau regard. Un vrai regard, non pas celui des anciens directeurs occupées à prétendre un dur sommeil. Il sursauta : ce regard appartenait à un enfant à la peau bleue et aux grands yeux mauves. Celui-ci était perché sur le rebord de la plus haute fenêtre du bureau. Suspendu au rebord d'une seule main, il dévisageait Drago avec une apparente curiosité.

Dumbledore remarqua la réaction du jeune Malfoy et leva la tête.

\- Approchez, monsieur Coram, invita le directeur.

Le garçon, Malfoy jugea qu'il avait au plus douze ans, se laissa tomber de la fenêtre. Il maîtrisait en partie ses dons magiques puisqu'il atterrit avec douceur et légèreté, apparemment insensible à la gravité. L'enfant prit place à côté de Drago qui se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'était quand même la première fois qu'il voyait un être bleue de forme humanoïde avec une queue et des oreilles pointues. Il avait aussi des griffes et des dents acérées ! Aucun doute, il était venimeux. Drago s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

\- Ce jeune garçon, poursuivit Albus, arrive fraîchement de Svalbard. Le hasard fait bien les choses… bref, il me semble pertinent de vous faire passer en tant que frères dont la famille vient d'emménager en Angleterre. J'espère pour vous deux que votre arrivée conjointe passera un peu plus inaperçue.

\- Impossible. Vous croyez que cette apparence passera _inaperçue_?

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. Drago songea qu'il devrait relâcher l'utilisation de sa voix méprisante ou il retrouverait encore plus dans le pétrin.

\- Vous le voyez sous sa véritable apparence ?

\- Peau bleue, dents pointues ? Je vois même la queue.

Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux en dévisageant Malfoy.

\- William apparaît sur les six premiers niveaux de la vue magique sous la forme d'un humain ordinaire, expliqua le directeur. Je pensais que peu d'élèves détiendraient la capacité de voir aussi profondément. Par mesure de précaution, je rajouterai une protection avant votre entrée officielle.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il accordait peu d'importance à l'apparence du petit, il n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de le connaître.

\- C'est à votre tour de changer d'apparence, monsieur Malfoy, avisa le directeur en se levant.

Drago pris soudainement conscience de la portée des paroles de Dumbledore. Il ressentit un certain malaise en comprenant qu'il devait changer d'apparence puisqu'il allait côtoyer ses parents. Ceux-ci auraient presque le même âge que lui… et leurs amis seraient présents aussi… Il refoula un rire nerveux : cette pensée était plutôt surprenante. Elle était également un peu inquiétante : et si ses parents étaient complètement tarés ? Ou pire, complètement décents et agréables à côtoyer ? Pouvait-il réellement envisager de nouer contact avec eux, dans ces circonstances ?

Pour chasser sa nervosité, le Serpentard alla se poster à proximité de Dumbledore. Le directeur pointa sa baguette magique en sa direction : un instant plus tard, il fut enveloppé d'une épaisse fumée pourpre. La fumée fondit dans sa peau et il ressentit vivement le pincement désagréable qui imprégnait inévitablement les transformations magiques du corps humain. La fumée se dissipa après quelques secondes et Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant de retrouver une vue normale. C'était impossible. Il clignait des yeux depuis une bonne minute lorsqu'il remarqua la main tendue du professeur. Échappant un cri d'incrédulité, Drago saisit la paire de lunette offerte.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ?

Le directeur se contenta de rire en agitant sa baguette. Un miroir se matérialisa dans les airs, permettant à Drago d'observer sa nouvelle apparence. Il observa derrière ses lunettes (à son avis, les plus ridicules de l'univers) des yeux et des yeux bruns, complètement ordinaires. Ses traits semblaient toutefois plus fins, ce qui curieusement lui donnait un air farouche. Il n'était plus en mesure de décerner un seul aspect de son apparence qui s'accordait à ceux retrouvés dans sa famille. Il approuva à transformation d'un seul hochement de tête, avec un nouveau pincement au cœur. Il aimait bien son apparence réelle… ce qui constituerait une raison de plus pour retrouver au plus vite le cristal.

Drago reprit sa place en constatant que le jeune Coram projetait désormais une apparence humaine. L'enfant était assis les genoux pliés et les coudes par-dessus, l'observant avec un sourire en coin. Le regard mauve était également devenu brun. Il y avait définitivement un air de famille dans leurs nouvelles apparences.

\- J'ai sécurisé l'apparence de M. Coram sur deux niveaux de vue magique supplémentaire.

Sans blague ?se moqua Drago en reportant son attention vers le directeur. Dans l'objectif de dissimuler son détachement, le Serpentard se mit à énoncer certaines préoccupations qu'il avait en tête depuis la terrible clarification de sa situation. En bref, les mêmes préoccupations que l'ensemble des adolescents : vêtements, matériel scolaire, balai et financement.

\- Vous obtiendrez tous le nécessaire à votre réussite scolaire demain matin, dans la chambre individuelle où vous dormirez ce soir.

Cette réponse ne convenait pas entièrement à Drago. Il s'apprêtait à questionner davantage le directeur mais celui-ci le devança :

\- M. Malfoy, nous devons régler les derniers détails qui concernent votre situation particulière avant de nous quitter… du moins pour cette nuit. Tout d'abord, vous serez désormais M. Coram, mais il vous faut un prénom.

-Peu m'importe. Ce que vous souhaitez.

Drago sursauta légèrement en entendant sa nouvelle voix. Elle était plus grave que la sienne. L'enfant lui jeta un bref regard, Drago en comprit que lui aussi avait remarqué le changement. Le directeur se gratta le menton un moment, pour la forme. Il avait déjà déterminé le nom du nouvel élève.

\- Très bien, vous deviendrez Thomas Coram pour tout le temps que vous passerez en 1977.

Un mouvement impulsif de frustration traversa Drago. Était-il nécessaire de lui rappeler encore une fois la situation aberrante dans laquelle il était ? Il arrivait encore à peine à croire en ce qui lui arrivait. Non, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il pouvait déjà concevoir l'aboutissement de cette soirée et l'ensemble des problématiques qui lui tomberaient dessus dès le lendemain.

\- Vous êtes désormais le grand frère de William Coram, continua Dumbledore. Vous arrivez de l'école de Svalbard. J'apprécierais que vous adoptiez tous les deux une grande discrétion quant à la véritable apparence de William. La même attitude est de rigueur quant aux véritables origines de M. Malfoy.

Les deux sorciers hochèrent simultanément la tête. Le directeur se leva une troisième fois en tirant sa baguette.

\- Je pense bien qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre en place certains enchantements qui seront essentiels au bon déroulement de votre année parmi nous.

Il s'adressa alors à William dans un dialecte que Drago n'avait jamais entendu. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de sifflements et cliquetis plutôt désagréable à entendre. Alors que le directeur pointait sa baguette vers l'enfant, le Serpentard songea au Fourchelang, mais il savait que ce n'était pas exactement le langage des serpents. Peut-être un langage de démons ? Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait clairement de la langue maternelle du jeune. Drago pensa qu'il avait été ridicule de croire que parce que l'enfant comprenait leur langue qu'il la parlait. Lui-même comprenait relativement bien le langage des sirènes sans être capable de le parler.

William se racla la gorge et remercia le directeur, cette fois-ci en français. Drago haussa les sourcils : c'était à l'évidence le résultat d'un enchantement de traduction instantané indétectable et bien réussi. La voix du jeune garçon était légèrement aigue mais énergique, pleine de vivacité.

\- Le dernier point que je souhaite aborder, poursuivit Albus, est l'enjeu de la confidentialité. Cela concerne principalement monsieur Malfoy. En aucun cas les individus que vous côtoyez dans votre présent ne peuvent être avertis de votre présence ici. Vous connaissez les enjeux associés aux voyages dans le temps et je suis convaincu que vous réalisez la délicatesse de votre situation.

Drago répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Je vais vous soumettre à un simple enchantement qui contrôlera la quantité et qualité de l'information concernant votre réelle situation que vous serez en mesure de partager.

Hochement de tête positif. Être soulagé d'une responsabilité de plus était bienvenu. Dumbledore affichait un air calculateur.

\- Vous comprenez, m. Malfoy, que cet enchantement et ses effets seront là pour _vous_ protéger. Il sera essentiel que vous ne cherchiez pas à le contourner ou à transmettre des informations qui pourraient compromettre votre futur.

Drago grogna avec agacement. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait l'importance de garder un profil bas! Et de toute façon, avec qui discuterait-il de sa situation ? Certainement pas ses parents. Et quel intérêt aurait-il à en discuter ? Se remémorer constamment le problème dans lequel il s'était mis ? Les craintes du directeur lui paraissaient exagérées. Il ne souhaitait plus que terminer cette rencontre, retrouver un lit confortable et réfléchir aux obstacles à venir.

\- Je vais vous soumettre les deux au même sortilège. M. Coram, je souhaite simplement m'assurer qu'aucune information critique concernant votre origine ou celle de M. Malfoy ne vous échappe de façon inattentive. Cette arrangement vous permettra de libérer votre esprit de certaines préoccupations.

\- D'accord, d'accord, pressa Drago. J'accepte, il accepte, faites-le !

Ils restèrent les trois silencieux un moment, les deux autres sorciers l'observant avec surprise. Il avait probablement trahi plus d'agacement qu'il ne souhaitait en transmettre.

\- Très bien, reprit Dumbledore. La procédure est bien simple. Je vais imprimer dans votre peau le sortilège en question.

\- Comme un tatouage ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Exactement. Le sortilège sera plus efficace puisqu'il sera imprégné dans votre chair. Le processus n'est pas douloureux, ajouta rapidement le directeur. Et la marque infligée ne sera guère plus grande qu'une Noise. Je vous laisse la discrétion de choisir de son emplacement.

William était visiblement nettement plus à l'aise que Drago lorsqu'il était question de retirer ses vêtements. Le jeune homme avait déjà enlevé son gilet alors que le directeur expliquait encore les détails du sort. Le Serpentard observa son faux frère qui subissait l'intervention du directeur sans broncher : le tatouage avait été positionné sur son épaule gauche. La marqué laissée était un simple triangle inversé qui était d'un noir délavé.

Drago haussa les sourcils et décida d'être marqué sur son épaule droite. Il retira son gilet en tournant le dos au directeur. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression qu'une aiguille transperçait entièrement son épaule. La sensation se termina presque instantanément. Drago remit immédiatement son gilet, désorienté. Il avait une nouvelle apparence, une nouvelle voix, un tatouage et de lunettes. L'ensemble des changements commençait à être difficilement gérable.

\- Ces tatouages vous empêcheront de divulguer l'information concernant vos origines, les avertit Dumbledore. Ils bloqueront littéralement vos paroles ou vos écrits si malencontreusement vous tentez de dévoiler une information compromettante.

Drago acquiesça. Il échangea un bref regard avec William. Le jeune semblait également au bord de l'épuisement. Le directeur les observa encore un instant, pesant les avantages et inconvénients à poursuivre la discussion, annonça la fin de la rencontre. Il appela ensuite un elfe de maison (« _Pétra! »_ ) afin que celle-ci reconduise les deux jeunes dans une chambre prévue spécialement pour eux.

Le jeune Malfoy se leva avec soulagement. Il avait atteint son seuil de tolérance pour la soirée. Il suivit sans un mot l'elfe de maison à travers une flopée de couloirs. Il nota avec un certain détachement que plusieurs aspects du château (armures, portraits, fenêtres) ne correspondaient pas à sa connaissance. Il décida de refouler son angoisse et fixa obstinément les oreilles de l'elfe en ignorant son malaise.

Le trio s'arrêta devant un portrait représentant une fée endormie sur un chat (William afficha alors un grand sourire). Le portrait bascula et révéla une pièce violette où trônaient deux lits simples. Sans un mot, le plus jeune sorcier fila vers la salle de bain. L'elfe se maison disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant à Drago le soin de s'installer dans un des lits.

Le Serpentard jeta sa cape sur l'une des chaises située près de son lit. Il retira ses vêtements en se sentant totalement détaché de lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire la situation. Il ruminait ses pensées en fixant ses vêtements (le seul lien vers le futur) lorsque William lui adressa la parole :

\- Dans quelle maison es-tu, dans ton époque ?

\- Serpentard, répondit froidement Drago en s'installant dans son lit.

Il n'avait pas réellement le goût de nouer des liens avec un jeune. Surtout dans _sa_ condition. Nouer des liens d'amitié avec des individus du passé ? L'intérêt de cette possibilité lui semblait plutôt mince.

\- J'aimerais plutôt être à Serdaigle.

Drago répondit par un grognement. Il s'étendit dans son lit et fixa son regard au plafond. Il entendit le jeune remuer dans son lit et, malgré lui, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Malgré la fatigue, celui-ci était assis dans son lit et gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Tu auras besoin d'aide pour retrouver le cristal ?

Il ne pensait tout de même pas…

\- Nous pourrions explorer ensemble le château durant la nuit. Je ne dors jamais.

\- Un peu comme un vampire?

\- Un peu.

Aucun risque qu'il aille parcourir le château en tête à tête avec un être assoiffé de sang. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa lampe de chevet afin de l'éteindre et, avec un dernier regard pour son nouveau frère, il s'enroula dans ses draps.

Lui aussi demeura éveillé toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Fin du troisième chapitre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

 **Un point de vue aérien**

James ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il détailla rapidement ses alentours, intrigué par le caractère brusque de son réveil. Ne trouvant aucune raison au rythme accéléré de son cœur, il relâcha sa tête dans son oreiller en soupirant. Le vent soufflait avec intensité contre les fenêtres de sa chambre : s'agissait-il de l'explication à cette angoisse soudaine?

Tournant les yeux vers son cadrant, il constata qu'il avait encore deux heures devant lui avant de se rendre au déjeuner. Il pensa avec culpabilité que s'il se décidait à quitter ses couvertures (si chaudes et confortables), il pourrait très bien aller courir. Il n'avait absolument fait aucune activité physique en dehors du Quidditch depuis la rentrée, se reprocha-t-il en levant les yeux vers son calendrier. L'objet, affiché à la tête de son lit, était recouvert de notes concernant l'horaire de pratique de son équipe en prévision du premier match qui arriverait dans deux semaines. Un grognement d'exaspération s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il relisait ses autres annotations : les rencontres mensuelles avec l'équipe de préfets, les rencontres avec le comité des professeurs, les ASPICS… tout cela commençait à peser sur sa conscience.

Il entendit alors un bruissement en provenance du foyer. Se redressant sur les coudes, il découvrit Remus qui était assis en tailleur sur son futon, en train de feuilleter un immense grimoire. Au bord du foyer dormait un grand chien noir. Remus leva les yeux et adressa un signe de la main à James. Celui-ci répondit de la même manière en se laissant retomber. Tant pis pour l'entraînement.

James resta un moment étendu à planifier son horaire de la journée. Entendant le loup-garou tourner les pages de son grimoire, l'angoisse revint occuper son esprit. Il n'avait pas tout à fait terminé son rapport de mi-session en sortilèges, ni complété ses travaux pratiques en Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) et en duel. Et Wright était particulièrement exigeante depuis les dernières semaines, il devait réellement se remettre à pratiquer ses habiletés de combat. Le poids de sa charge de travail commençant à l'écraser, il se força à se lever. Avec un hochement de tête vers le préfet, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, James revint délicieusement relaxé dans sa chambre. Une lumière d'automne dorée commençait à se déverser dans la pièce, créant une ambiance propice au calme et à la détente. L'endroit y était nettement plus paisible que son ancien dortoir, bien que la présence constante de ses amis venait ajouter une touche chaotique quotidienne à son repère. Dans tous les cas, il devait reconnaître que la liberté reliée à cette chambre individuelle était des plus agréables.

Enfilant son uniforme, James observa Remus qui étudiait attentivement son grimoire. Un long parchemin flottait juste au-dessus de la tête du loup-garou, une plume y notait furieusement les pensées de l'étudiant. James songea que Sirius –désormais sous forme humaine et étendu de tout son long devant le foyer – devait être responsable de cette sécuritaire prise de notes. Ayant entendu le PEC, le jeune Black s'étira en grognant :

\- Belle soirée hier !

Ils avaient trouvé l'occasion de célébrer l'anniversaire de Peter entre deux pratiques et trois devoirs. La voix pâteuse de Patmol trahissait l'importante quantité de consommations qu'ils avaient partagées la veille. Avec un regard moqueur vers Sirius qui tentait de retrouver ses moyens, Remus étouffa un bâillement et ferma sèchement son grimoire.

\- Peter n'est pas rentré au dortoir, mentionna le lycanthrope. Ce qui me désole, puisque je pense qu'il faudra encore désinfecter le Gouffreau grand complet.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose en attrapant sa tête entre ses mains. Finissant d'attacher sa cravate, James alla extraire de l'un des tiroirs de sa commode une petite fiole bleutée scellée par une cire dorée. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui tendit la bouteille.

\- Un peu d'aide pour t'en remettre ? suggéra le PEC.

Sans un mot, le jeune Black attrapa la fiole, arracha le bouchon et avala d'un seul trait son contenu. Regrettant de ne pas y avoir glissé quelque chose d'un peu plus fort qu'une potion de régénérescence (à quand remontait une telle confiance de la part de Sirius alors qu'il lui tendait quelque chose à manger?), James échangea un sourire avec Remus.

\- Toi aussi, tu n'es pas revenu seul, Lunard, poursuivit le PEC avec malice. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de te trouver ici ce matin.

Remus haussa les épaules en affichant un air détaché.

\- Débat court et touchant, comme je les aime.

\- Ébats?

\- Tais-toi, Sirius.

\- Il faudra encore désinfecter tout le dortoir, se plaignit Sirius. Je vous ai entendus _toute_ la nuit et je _sais_ que mon lit a été utilisé. Je reconnais parfaitement ses craquements distinctifs sous forme canine. Vous avez utilisé tous les lits tels des sauvages ou juste…

\- Juste le tien, répondit Remus en frappant l'arrière de la tête de Sirius. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu t'abstiennes de venir jouer les toutous à chaque fois que je ramène quelqu'un, je suis vraiment à court d'excuses pour expliquer ta mystérieuse présence dans notre dortoir.

Sirius jappa en se levant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lançant au passage la fiole à James qui l'attrapa promptement. Il plaça la bouteille sur sa commode et performa un sortilège de remplissage. Cette potion était décidément utile. Ils avaient une autre soirée prévue dès la prochaine fin de semaine et son horaire ne lui permettait pas de perdre une seule journée en lendemain de veille. En attendant Sirius, James alla s'installer avec de Remus. Remarquant la chair de poule sur les bras de son ami, il allumant d'un coup de baguette le feu, remplissant instantanément la chambre d'une agréable chaleur.

Ils commençaient à discuter des points forts de la soirée précédente lorsqu'un mémo se matérialisa dans la chambre, produisant un discret son de cloche. Le mémo soigneusement plié en forme d'avion resta un instant suspendu au centre de la pièce puis se dirigea en apesanteur vers le PEC. Ce n'était pas le premier ni le dernier mémo qu'il recevait dans le cadre de ses nouvelles fonctions. Il déplia le papier mauve et parcourut avec lassitude l'annonce de Mcgonagall.

\- Il y a deux nouveaux élèves qui sont arrivés à Poudlard la nuit dernière, annonça James au préfet.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres informations indiquées, mais il y aura répartition des deux avant le déjeuner.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

\- Si Dumbledore cherche à les faire entrer incognito, j'ai plutôt l'impression que cette répartition créera précisément l'effet inverse.

\- Je gage que c'est exactement ce que tu pensais lorsque j'ai reçu mon badge.

\- Yep. À ce sujet, je suis extraordinairement déçu de ton comportement modèle adopté depuis la rentrée. Je devrais te confisquer ton poste. Que le véritable James Potter reprenne possession de lui-même !

Un sentiment d'embarras vint saisir James : il s'apprêtait à nier tout changement dans son comportement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Peter se tenait dans l'encadrement, affichant un aspect pour le moins inhabituel. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, la moitié de son uniforme défait et un œil enflé et cerné de noir. James et Remus restèrent silencieux alors que le sorcier traversait la pièce et venait s'installer au pied du foyer.

\- Je viens de discuter avec Diggory, annonça Queudver. Il était de mauvais poil ce matin, à cause de hier soir. Tout ça parce que j'aurais quitté la soirée avec sa petite amie.

James éclata de rire. Queudver adopta un air narquois et leur raconta rapidement les péripéties qu'il avait affrontées à son réveil dans la tour des Serdaigles (il avait bel et bien suivie la sorcière en question). Remus semblait partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

\- Votre discussion s'est bien terminée ?demanda le préfet.

\- Évidemment. Deux trois bons échanges de Chauve-furie et la situation s'est réglée d'elle-même. Tu aurais de la pâte de guérison, Prongs? J'aimerais bien retrouver la vue avant le déjeuner.

Fourrant le mémo au fond d'une poche de sa cape, James pointa sa baguette vers son armoire et utilisa le sortilège d'attraction afin de fournir l'onguent à son ami. L'une des fondamentales obligations du rôle de maraudeur était de conserver à portée de main une quantité suffisante de potions et onguents permettant de guérir une panoplie de petites blessures. Une connaissance approfondie des sortilèges de guérison était également nécessaire : ce rôle était la spécialité de James.

\- Tu devrais choisir plus prudemment tes partenaires, quand même, commenta le PEC. Il me semble que Diggory est un brin rancunier et qu'il sait être sournois. M'étonnerais moyen qu'il tente à nouveau de s'en prendre à toi avant Noël.

Peter haussa les épaules en étalant une couche généreuse de l'onguent sur son œil. Sirius vint les rejoindre pendant que Queudver rapportait sa dégringolade matinale avec Amos dans les escaliers. Les propos de Pettigrew semblaient provoquer chez Lunard un certain malaise, alors que Patmol affichait une certaine fierté.

\- Cesse de réprimer l'adrénaline et l'aventure dont il fait preuve, Lunard !lança Sirius. Bravo, Peter. Mon élève vole enfin de ses propres ailes!

\- Tu es un mentor de la plus haute qualité, Patmol, je ne suis qu'un vermiceau qui ne mérite pas un enseignement si bienveillant…

Les deux Maraudeurs continuèrent leur échange délirant en quittant la chambre privée. Celle-ci était accessible par un escalier débouchant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Selon Remus, les chambres des PEC s'ajoutaient aux dortoirs des maisons dans lesquelles ces rôles étaient attribués.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune déserte, car malgré ce réveil précoce, ils avaient réussi à être en retard. Ils descendirent prestement vers la Grande Salle. Traversant les portes dorées, James remarqua que l'atmosphère matinale était vaguement différente de celle ressentie depuis les deux derniers mois. Son regard longea la table de sa maison : Michelle et Emma étaient déjà présentes. Elles étaient plongées en pleine discussion au-dessus d'une coupure de journal. Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent près d'elles. Avec agacement, James constata que l'absence de nourriture sur la table était la cause de la variation palpable de l'ambiance. Son ventre émit un grondement.

\- Nous sommes tous affamés, Prongs, inutile de le rappeler, se moqua gentiment Emma. Une idée des raisons sous-jacentes à ce délai, monsieur le préfet en chef?

\- Arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves.

\- Ah bon? Une rentrée en novembre?

\- Hm, techniquement, nous sommes toujours en octobre.

\- Fin octobre, début novembre, peu importe Remus, s'impatienta la jeune sorcière. As-tu d'autres détails à ce sujet ?

James tira de sa poche le mémo et le tendit à ses collègues. Michelle allait l'attraper mais une autre main se fit plus rapide. En haussant un sourcil, James observa son mémo s'envoler, être nettement plié puis disparaître au fond d'une poche. Un sentiment d'agacement s'activa instinctivement chez lui.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'autres informations, Michelle. Juste une précision sur le début de la répartition, dans moins de trois minutes, répondit Lily en s'installant aux côtés des deux sorcières.

James pianota sur la table en délibérant le pour et contre de demander à récupérer son mémo. L'arrivée des deux dernières sorcières de leur cohorte aux côtés d'Evans contribua à son choix de laisser-tomber. Les relations entre les Maraudeurs, Meredith Harker et Régina Windsor étaient respectueuses mais plutôt distantes. Meredith était une élève douée qui souhaitait orienter sa carrière en médecine magique. Elle était obsessive et rigide, ce qui était l'inverse de Régina qui désirait faire carrière dans quelque chose qui ressemblait au travail social. Régina était une source inépuisable d'écoute attentive et de conseils pour l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. Meredith, Régina et Lily formaient une petite bande depuis la troisième année, quoiqu'elles entretenaient de bonnes relations avec Michelle et Emma. Une certaine distance séparait toutefois les sorciers et les sorcières de leur année : les maraudeurs étaient tellement turbulents que leurs collègues conservaient une distance prudente avec eux. Cette distance excluait toutefois Remus, car l'ensemble de la gente féminine s'entendait bien avec Lunard (en fait, il était apprécié par tout le monde. Même des Serpentards avaient de la difficulté à cacher leur appréciation du loup-garou).

\- J'ai transmis l'information du mémo aux préfets de toutes les maisons en matinée.

James remercia sa collègue d'un signe de tête. Celle-ci échangea un regard avec ses deux amies puis se tourna vers la table des professeurs. La porte située à l'avant de la salle, menant à la salle des trophées, venait de s'ouvrir. Mcgonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement, le Choixpeau entre ses mains. Derrière elle, James distinguait deux silhouettes se mouvant dans l'ombre.

La professeure de métamorphose s'avança sur l'estrade, s'arrêtant au centre afin de faire apparaître un tabouret. Elle posa le Choixpeau dessus, dont le retour fit tomber le silence dans la salle. Dumbledore se leva.

\- Je pense que nous avons atteint le sommet de la tension créé par l'absence de nourriture devant vos ventres affamés, commença le directeur avec un sourire, et il me fait plaisir de confirmer la nouvelle qui vous a été transmise ce matin par vos préfets. Deux nouveaux élèves sont arrivés ici hier soir…

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à murmurer, forçant le directeur à hausser le ton.

-… et nous procéderons à leur répartition à l'instant, afin de leur offrir l'expérience d'intégration la plus complète.

On aurait dit que Dumbledore s'amusait de la situation alors qu'il se tournait vers les deux silhouettes installées derrière la table des professeurs. James examina les nouveaux élèves qui s'avançaient au signal du directeur. Ils avaient effectivement un air de famille, mais tous les deux présentaient une attitude contraste. Le plus jeune regardait avidement la Grande Salle, l'attention partagée entre l'ensemble des élèves et le ciel magique. Le plus vieux fixait la table des Serpentards. Alors qu'il s'avançait sur l'estrade, les joues de ce dernier devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Ce comportement attisa une pointe de curiosité chez James pendant que Mcgonagall attrapait le Choixpeau et invitait le cadet (« William Coram ») à s'installer.

Le Choixpeau couvrit les yeux du sorcier qui se balançait légèrement sur le tabouret. La cape semblait nuire aux mouvements du jeune, comme si son équilibre était légèrement défectueux à cause de l'uniforme. Il avait peut-être simplement trop d'énergie.

\- Serdaigle !

Les élèves dans la maison de Rowena applaudirent bruyamment tandis que le garçon retirait le Choixpeau et le déposait sur le tabouret. Il quitta l'estrade avec en regard en arrière pour son frère qui se tenait, les bras croisé et l'air nerveux, près de Mcgonagall. Ce dernier prit un air farouche en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. La professeure souleva le Choixpeau vers la tête de deuxième Coram (« Thomas »). Il ne fit qu'effleurer la tête du sorcier avant d'annoncer clairement « Serpentard ».

Serdaigle puis Serpentard? James échangea un coup d'œil vers Sirius en s'abstenant d'applaudir (question de principes). Dumbledore reprit son siège tandis que Mcgonagall faisait disparaître les objets de répartition. James croisa le regard de la professeure qui regagnait sa place et détourna la tête. Il y avait dans les yeux de Minerva une lueur d'avertissement qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Les plats se remplirent et les étudiants commencèrent à déjeuner, certains plus rapidement que d'autres. Sirius avait une période libre le lundi matin, mais les trois autres Maraudeurs commençaient la semaine par leurs cours à option. Peter suivait un cours d'économie, Remus un cours d'anthropologie et James un cours de droit. Il avait choisi cette option puisqu'il avait copieusement développé son aptitude à se sortir de l'embarras en négociant, principalement à travers ses nombreuses années de mauvais coups. Sa scolarité lui avait permis de devenir franchement doué lorsqu'il était question de se tirer de situations problématiques en argumentant. Par ailleurs, il avait déjà étudié les règlements de l'école afin d'en connaître les points faibles, ce qui lui avait permis à quelques reprise de se défendre alors qu'il en testait les limites. C'était en apprenant ce fait que Remus lui avait suggéré de faire carrière en droit (quelque part en cinquième année). L'idée avait suffisamment intéressée James pour qu'il choisisse ses ASPICS dans cette optique.

Sachant qu'il devait grimper jusqu'au grenier afin de suivre son cours à option, James termina rapidement son déjeuner tout en écoutant Remus et Peter discuter de détails techniques reliés aux dernières potions exigées par Slughorn. Sous le regard narquois de Sirius, il attrapa silencieusement son sac, salua ses amis et fila vers son cours.

Contrairement à l'ambiance traditionnelle des autres salles d'enseignement, la classe de la professeure Richard ressemblait à un tribunal. La pièce était constituée d'une rangée d'estrades qui descendaient vers une sorte de scène, derrière laquelle se trouvait un grand tableau. James savait par les récits de son père que la configuration de la pièce ressemblait à la cour des Magenmagots. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, mais provenant de nulle part une lumière imitant celle du soleil réchauffait l'ambiance de la classe.

James descendit l'estrade afin de s'installer au premier rang. Le cours d'introduction était essentiellement théorique, abordant les notions de juridicité, la tradition et le système juridique magique, les sources de droits et autres dimensions théoriques de la pratique. Ils auraient éventuellement l'occasion de pratiquer le raisonnement juridique et d'évaluer des décisions judiciaires, mais l'aspect pratique du cours ne devait commencer qu'après les vacances de noël. Ils étaient en tout six dans la classe et James était l'unique Gryffondor inscrit dans cette option.

La professeure Richards entra dans la pièce pendant que James installait ses livres. Elle observa silencieusement ses élèves avec son regard transpirant l'intelligence, la logique et l'ouverture d'esprit. Le jeune Potter appréciait grandement l'enseignement de la professeure, dont le discours allait toujours directement à l'essentiel. Cette transmission express des connaissances était complètement inverse à celle de Slughorn, par exemple, qui pouvait s'éterniser pendant des heures entre deux ingrédients sensiblement identiques (ce qui énervait grandement James –et encore plus lorsque Remus faisait exprès pour entretenir le débat, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois).

Laura Richards commença sa leçon portant sur le droit du travail. Les trois heures suivantes permirent de compléter un tour d'horizon détaillé des normes du travail dans le monde magique. L'intérêt de James était formellement orienté vers le droit public, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rédiger une dizaine de pages de notes durant la séance. À la fin du cours, il commençait à envisager sérieusement de contester certaines conditions de travail auxquelles les professeurs les soumettaient en cette dernière année d'études. À moins qu'il ne soit plus efficace de démarrer un syndicat étudiant? À eux seuls, les Maraudeurs détenaient déjà une force de négociation suffisamment importante pour renverser entièrement l'ordre établit à Poudlard…

Richards acheva le cours en rappelant la remise du premier travail de session, coupant court aux fantaisies de James. Cette remise n'était pas un souci pour lui, il avait complété ce travail dès la première semaine de la rentrée. C'était une habitude qu'il avait développé avec ses amis : les Maraudeurs se déchaînaient à chaque début de session afin de se libérer d'un maximum de travaux le plus rapidement possible. Cette technique s'était révélée plus d'une fois payante alors qu'un vent de panique lessivait la salle commune (généralement à Noël et en mai). Sirius et James ne sous-estimaient pas les avantages d'une telle attitude : beaucoup de coup de main de dernière minute s'étaient révélés excessivement payant pour eux depuis les dernières années. Ils devaient également reconnaitre qu'il était nettement plus aisé d'instaurer la pagaille lorsqu'ils étaient libérés de leurs obligations académiques.

James ramassa ses affaires et retourna tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. Descendant les escaliers, il repensa au déroulement de sa première rencontre de PEC. La rencontre avec Mcgonagall avait eue lieu lors de leur première semaine de cours, les forçant à se rencontrer en tête à tête pour la première fois depuis un an. Ils s'étaient rejoints à la salle commune des préfets, où il était arrivé en avance, contrairement à son habitude. Cette salle ressemblait à un amalgame de l'ensemble des salles communes. Quelques divans usagés distribués devant le foyer, plusieurs tables réparties contre les murs de la pièce, des plantes à chaque fenêtre et un fouillis de matériel scolaire éparpillé. James avait lancé son sac sur le divan faisant face au foyer pour s'y installer lorsque Lily était entrée. Ils s'étaient dévisagés en silence pendant un instant. La Gryffondor lui avait adressé un timide sourire et avait lancé d'un ton léger :

\- Nouvelle année, nouvelle attitude ?

\- Je m'applique toujours très sérieusement dans mes fonctions.

Il avait répondu de la même voix qu'il répondait aux professeurs : à la fois sérieux et moqueur. Sans le quitter des yeux, la Gryffondor avait traversé la salle afin de s'installer à la plus grande table de la pièce. James avait attrapé son sac et pris place à l'opposé de sa collègue pendant qu'elle déposait sur la table ses nombreux dossiers, prenant le temps de créer une pile parfaitement droite.

James avait profité de l'occasion pour tirer de son sac le nécessaire pour prendre des notes, dans l'objectif d'éviter de la regarder avec trop d'intensité. Le silence entre eux était inconfortable, mais cette situation était familière. James était majoritairement responsable de la saine distance qui s'était installée entre eux l'année dernière, et alors qu'il était finalement confronté à ses nouvelles fonctions, il réalisait à quel point il appréciait cette entente implicite. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être prêt à éliminer cette distance.

Lily avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon relâché à l'aide d'une baguette chinoise. Quelques mèches étaient tombées de sa coiffure lorsqu'elle levait la tête de ses dossiers pour regarder James, qui par réflexe avait passé la main dans ses cheveux. Prenant une grande inspiration (sans grande discrétion), sa collègue avait entamé la discussion en lui tendant l'un de ses dossiers :

\- J'ai préparé l'ordre du jour pour la rencontre avec les préfets de la semaine prochaine. Je pense qu'un simple rappel des consignes traditionnelles et des attentes professorales envers eux sera suffisant. Je me suis librement inspirée du discours de Simard de l'année dernière, comme tu pourras le constater. J'ai aussi fait une liste des équipes de préfets par maison parce que l'année dernière, nous avions des patrouilles à effectuer l'année dernière lorsque...

\- Voldemort a fait exploser Azkaban, avait glissé James avec un sourire en coin. Remus s'est plaint sans arrêt à partir de ce moment.

\- Définitivement ce qui lui a coûté son rôle de PEC, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire.

\- Définitivement.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression que les patrouilles s'ajouteront sous peu à notre horaire. Accepterais-tu de réviser les équipes que j'ai assemblées ? Il y a peut-être des animosités auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé et j'aimerais grandement superviser de patrouilles sans histoires.

James avait confirmé son intention de le faire prochainement en glissant la liste des équipes dans son sac. Lily avait enchaîné en lui présentant une liste de points qu'elle souhaitait aborder lors de leur rencontre avec Mcgonagall. James n'avait rien trouvé à ajouter à cette liste, et alors qu'ils se levaient afin de se rendre au bureau de leur directrice de maison la discussion entre eux avait pris une nouvelle direction. Tout en marchant, ils avaient discuté de leurs cours à option et des carrières qu'ils envisageaient (elle souhaitait devenir anthropologue). Grâce à Remus, James connaissait déjà l'objectif de carrière de sa collègue mais c'était la première fois qu'il constatait l'envergure de l'intérêt de Lily envers les autres communautés magiques (l'histoire d'Uagadou et d'Ilvermorny l'attiraient particulièrement). Quant à lui, elle avait certifié qu'en regard de tous les mauvais coups et de toutes les situations loufoques le concernant dont elle avait entendu parlées et du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore été renvoyé, il était de toute évidence destiné à performer dans le domaine juridique.

Ils étaient arrivés au bureau de Mcgonagall et étaient repartis de la rencontre par des chemins séparés. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés en tête à tête, par absence de motifs. Cette unique interaction positive avait permis d'ouvrir les canaux de communication entre eux, mais James restait prudent dans ses attentes. Franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle, il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais révisé la liste des équipes de patrouille ni relancé Evans à ce sujet. Mais les professeurs n'avaient pas encore fait appel à eux, il pouvait sans doute ignorer cette tâche encore un moment. Il s'installa à la table, où aucun de ses amis n'étaient encore arrivés. Il tira son grimoire de métamorphose de son sac et commença à lire le contenu de sa leçon d'après-midi lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil un groupe d'étudiants attroupés autour de la table de Serdaigle.

Il tourna son attention vers le groupe, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de Serpentards rassemblés autour du nouveau. À l'évidence, le jeune n'était pas du tout à l'aise entre les quatre sorciers. James jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre nouveau, l'aîné. Ce dernier était assis à la table de sa maison et semblait spectaculairement indifférent à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son frère. Agacé par l'attitude de ce dernier, James reporta son attention sur la table des Serdaigles à temps pour voir un des Serpentards littéralement pousser le jeune. Sans hésiter, James pointa sa baguette vers les quatre élèves.

À l'instant où les plats commencèrent à se remplir, il y eut alors un fort bruit d'explosion et les quatre Serpentards se métamorphosèrent abruptement en forme de lézards. Il avait choisi de transformer ceux-ci en reptile puisqu'il s'agissait de l'une des métamorphoses les plus hostiles à l'être humain (semblait-il que la transition entre le sang chaud et froid était tout à fait horrible). Le jeune Coram éclata de rire, jetant autour de lui des regards afin de découvrir l'origine de ce surprenant revirement de situation. D'un geste vif, James glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape et commença à remplir son assiette en affichant l'air le plus inoffensif possible. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait apercevoir les élèves transformés figés sur place : ils étaient probablement paniqués.

Le professeur Wincott fut le premier à réagir. Du coin de l'œil (puisqu'il s'était replongé dans son grimoire), James observa le duelliste attraper les lézards et quitter la pièce avec ceux-ci dans ses mains. Le jeune Potter fut légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'observer plus longuement la qualité de sa performance : il avait l'impression d'avoir particulièrement bien réussi les motifs des écailles de ses victimes.

\- Excellente maîtrise des principes fondamentaux de la transmutation humaine, commenta Sirius en s'installant devant James.

\- À quand ta reconnaissance complète de ma supériorité magique, Patmol, à quand ?

Remus frappa gentiment l'épaule de Prongs. Ayant réussi à devenir des animagus depuis trois ans déjà, les Maraudeurs détenaient depuis une certaine facilité avec la métamorphose humaine. James glissa son grimoire dans son sac tandis que Michelle et Emma s'installaient auprès d'eux.

\- Mâtinée intéressante ?demanda Peter.

\- Excellente, se moqua Sirius.

\- Pas mal, répondit James. Nous devrions réellement penser à organiser un regroupement étudiant afin de renforcer notre droit étudiant.

\- Je pense qu'il existe une association étudiante à Beauxbâtons. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient très proactifs dans la protection des droits étudiants, dit Remus.

\- Je te soutiendrai entièrement si tu te lances, James. Je manque tellement d'heures de sommeil depuis le début des ASPICS, il est grandement temps de réclamer une compensation pour les dommages subis.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, Emma. Sur un autre sujet, je remarque que tu es couverte de boue. Quel était le sujet du cours de soins aux créatures magiques aujourd'hui ?

\- Les dragons. Nous avons une femelle Boutefeu Chinois qui est arrivée hier et nous devrions assister à la naissance de ses petits dans quelques semaines. C'est un projet extrêmement intéressant.

\- Je brûle d'envie d'en savoir plus, répondit Sirius en pointant sa baguette vers son amie. _Tergeo!_

Alors que la robe de sa camarade se nettoyait d'elle-même, James se félicita intérieurement d'avoir abonné cette matière dès sa cinquième année. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de prendre soin de dragons ou d'autres créatures sanguinaires dans le cadre d'un « projet d'enrichissement académique » ! Tout en s'appliquant à nettoyer son amie, Sirius commença à argumenter avec celle-ci quant à la pertinence de la connaissance approfondie du comportement reproducteur des dragons, permettant à Michelle de tendre à James un article découpé de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Avais-tu lu cet article concernant la DLX, James ?

James prit l'article afin de la parcourir rapidement. La Défense de la Ligue X regroupait plusieurs sorciers combattant Voldemort, un peu comme l'Ordre du phénix. Ses parents n'étaient pas officiellement inscrits à la DLX, mais ils connaissaient personnellement plusieurs de ses membres. L'article en question faisait part du décès de deux membres de la ligue : James grimaça en survolant les noms familiers. Michelle, qui l'observait avec intensité, posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Je ne connaissais pas personnellement les Jennings, dit-il en lui rendant l'article. C'est désolant quand même...

James termina son repas en songeant à la DLX et à ses parents. En réalité, il ne se sentait pas réellement inquiet par rapport à la situation. Bien à l'abri entre les murs du château, il était capable d'oublier la violence et la guerre qui déchirait le monde magique. En plus, malgré leur implication importante dans la lutte contre Voldemort, ses parents minimisaient continuellement les effets de la guerre lorsqu'ils en discutaient avec lui. Au final, James était loin de se plaindre du comportement de ses parents et de la discrétion adoptée par la direction de l'école, car les nouvelles apportées par la Gazette suffisaient amplement à entretenir chez lui un vague sentiment d'inquiétude. Il y avait pratiquement un avis de décès par jour et ces annonces ajoutaient perpétuellement une dimension lugubre à l'anxiété diffuse du quotidien.

Après le dîner, l'ensemble des Gryffondors se retrouvaient au cours de Mcgonagall. Aucun élève de leur cohorte n'avait abandonné cette matière. Les Maraudeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle en compagnie de leurs amies, discutant du travail de session demandé par leur directrice de maison (un essai portant sur les lois fondamentales de Gamp).

Les portes de la classe étaient ouvertes, les Maraudeurs s'installèrent au premier rang. Deux raisons motivaient le choix de cet emplacement : d'abord la métamorphose était l'une des matières préférées de James, ensuite celui-ci craignait trop les conséquences de la discipline de Mcgonagall pour tenter le sort et s'installer dans le fond de la classe avec Sirius. Sirius était également particulièrement brillant en métamorphose mais lui ne craignait pas les conséquences d'une Mcgonagall en furie, c'est pourquoi James insistait pour s'installer directement sous les yeux de la directrice : il pouvait entièrement se défendre en cas de bataille générale.

L'unique désavantage de l'ASPIC en métamorphose était que les Serpentards faisaient classe commune avec eux. En début d'année, Remus avait souligné le caractère réfléchi de cet arrangement, puisqu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucun risque qu'un sortilège farceur atteigne un des Serpentard sous la stricte direction de Mcgonagall. Et effectivement, depuis le début de l'année, aucun échange direct de sortilèges ne s'était à proprement dit effectué durant les périodes pratiques de ce cours. Cette contrainte exercée n'empêcha nullement James d'être énervé par l'arrivée de Rogue et Mcnair.

Il observa Rogue qui gardait les yeux rivés sur ses livres en passant à côté d'Evans en se déplaçant vers l'autre extrémité de la classe. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se payer une bonne rigolade aux dépends du Serpentard depuis la rentrée, principalement parce que ce dernier avait rendu son badge de préfet à l'annonce du choix des PEC. L'abandon de Severus avait soulagé James, car il était incapable de s'imaginer un seul contexte lui permettant d'agir professionnellement avec ce dernier. Cela faisait toutefois en sorte que les réelles opportunités de se quereller adéquatement avec lui avaient depuis largement diminuées.

Le Serpentard déposa ses livres sur son bureau sans s'asseoir, poursuivant sa discussion avec Mcnair. Soudainement entreprenant, James pointa sa baguette sous son bureau en direction de celui de son ennemi. Il attendit précisément l'instant où Rogue allait se laisser tomber sur son siège pour lancer silencieusement un sortilège de rétrécissement. Boom! Severus tomba sur le sol avec fracas, surpris par la disparition inattendue de son siège. Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire pendant que Severus se relevait en jurant. Oh, ce regard haineux, il ne pouvait guère s'en passer plus de quatorze jours. Pratiquement le même effet qu'une potion euphorisante.

\- Je croyais pourtant qu'après six ans, tu serais beaucoup plus attentif, se moqua joyeusement Sirius. Tes cheveux graisseux bloquent ta vue, Snivellus !

Rogue tira sa baguette et la pointa vers Sirius à l'instant où Mcgonagall entra dans la classe. Le Serpentard se détourna aussitôt et fit apparaître son nouveau siège, s'y installant en jetant un regard noir aux Maraudeurs. Les conversations reprirent avec une énergie renouvelée alors que la professeure faisait apparaître au tableau le plan de cours.

\- Silence !aboya Minerva.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Nous poursuivons aujourd'hui l'apprentissage de la métamorphose humaine. En regard des connaissances que vous avez acquises lors de la réalisation de votre essai portant sur les principes fondamentaux de cette composante pointue de la transformation, je m'attends à ce que les contraintes théoriques de cette pratique soient déjà maîtrisées par chacun d'entre vous.

Elle les observa un instant avec un air féroce.

\- Vous avez pratiqué sur vous-même ce type de métamorphose l'année dernière, vous apprendrez aujourd'hui à modifier les traits d'un de vos collègues. La métamorphose d'un autre humain est plus complexe que la métamorphose de soi, puisque…

La première partie du cours consista principalement en un rappel des concepts fondamentaux de la métamorphose humaine. James était bien content d'avoir pratiqué ses habiletés de transformation moins d'une heure auparavant, il se sentait réchauffé et prêt à pratiquer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin aux travaux pratiques, Mcgonagall les laissa se séparer en équipes à travers la classe. Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent près des fenêtres, de façon à ne pas tourner le dos à aucun des Serpentards pour le restant du cours.

Ils commencèrent en s'appliquant sérieusement, car ils savaient que l'aptitude à se créer un déguisement magique serait particulièrement utile à leur sortie de l'école. Mcgonagall vint commenter leur progression et approuva d'un seul hochement de tête le travail effectué. Ayant atteint les objectifs officiels des travaux pratiques, Sirius et James profitèrent des derniers instants du cours pour se métamorphoser de la plus ridicule façon possible. James se retrouva avec un seul sourcil fourni lui barrant le front ainsi qu'une moustache ridiculement longue. Les cheveux de Sirius devinrent blonds et ses dents prirent une dimension exagérée. Ils riaient aux éclats alors que Peter faisait disparaître ses oreilles et ses cheveux (« les oreilles sont tellement démodées!») lorsque Lily passa près d'eux.

La sorcière les observa un bref instant et éclata de rire. Malgré ses efforts pour rester indifférent, James sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il leva sa baguette vers son visage et allait effacer les modifications lorsque sa collègue pointa sa baguette vers sa propre tête et changea prestement la forme de son nez. Elle le transforma en museau de félin et pour accentuer l'effet, elle frôla sa tête de sa baguette et se retrouva avec deux oreilles félines et de longs cheveux noirs et lisses.

\- Belle maîtrise de la métamorphose inter-espèce, Evans, complimenta Sirius en levant sa baguette, laisse-moi juste …

\- Non ! échappa James.

Il était trop tard. Les craintes de James étaient toutefois infondées : les yeux de Lily s'étirèrent et prirent une chaude couleur dorée. Remus tira de sa poche un morceau de parchemin qu'il métamorphosa en miroir afin de le tendre à la sorcière.

\- Merci Sirius, presque la même couleur que tes cheveux, que je crois que tu devrais les garder ainsi.

\- Déjà expérimenté. Lors de la rentrée en quatrième ?

\- Il me semble avoir un vague souvenir d'une grande crise émotionnelle chez plusieurs collègues à cette époque, ouais...

Elle passa avec indolence sa baguette devant son visage et reprit son apparence normale. Une légère tension se relâcha dans le ventre de James et il décida de revenir lui aussi à son apparence réelle. La moustache commençait à l'agacer de toute façon.

\- C'était l'année du premier tatouage aussi, si je me souviens bien, ajouta Remus en pointant l'épaule du jeune Black.

Lunard avait roulé les manches de son gilet jusqu'à ses coudes et avait transformé l'un de ses bras en prothèse synthétique. Remarquant le faux membre, Lily attrapa la prothèse et complimenta le motif complexe qui descendait du coude jusqu'au bout de l'auriculaire de Remus.

\- Tout à fait digne de mon partenaire d'études, autant de minutie et d'élégance.

\- Ton travail était également remarquable, répondit Remus. Je n'ai remarqué aucune métamorphose animale réussie en dehors de …

Sirius transforma instantanément ses cheveux blonds en crinière de lion sur sa tête et changea ses dents massives en crocs de tigre à dents de sabre. L'esprit de contradiction incarnée.

\- Merlin, j'allais oublier l'époustouflante préten – prestation de Sirius! se moqua Remus.

Sirius répondit quelque chose impliquant un comportement peu adéquat, mais avant que les Maraudeurs n'aient le temps de répondre, le jeune Black reçu un coup de baguette sur sa crinière qui prit instantanément. Tous les regards de la classe se tournèrent brusquement vers eux.

\- Hey ! s'écria Sirius en s'aspergeant la tête grâce à _l'aguamenti_.

Désormais détrempé, il fusilla du regard la sorcière. Le regard insistant de Mcgonagall l'empêcha toutefois de pointer sa baguette vers sa collègue : il opta plutôt pour faire repousser ses cheveux afin de retrouver son apparence normale. James étouffa un fou rire en se promettant de trouver une nouvelle occasion de dénuder le crâne de son ami, car l'effet était particulièrement ridicule (et tordant!).

\- Le feu met pourtant tes traits en valeur !se moqua Lily avec désinvolture.

Sirius orienta sa baguette vers ses vêtements afin de les sécher, fixant la sorcière avec un air meurtrier. Lily lui adressa un clin d'œil et tourna les talons, retournant vers ses amies. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna pendant que Sirius pestait à voix basse, le regard fixé sur Evans. Écoutant distraitement son ami, James remarqua que Harker avait la peau couverte d'écailles violacée et que Windsor atteignait presque deux mètres de hauteur. Les deux sorcières quittèrent la classe sans indiquer la moindre inclinaison à retrouver leur apparence normale, ce qu'il trouva hilarant. Aucun doute, c'était l'une des leçons les plus drôles qu'ils avaient eu depuis bien des années.

La journée s'achevait avec la double séance de métamorphose. Un entraînement de Quidditch était prévu le soir même, ce qui laissait peu de temps à James entre les leçons et les repas pour compléter son étude. Il attrapa son sac et suivi son groupe vers la Grande Salle, discutant avec animation des métamorphoses réalisées avec Michelle. Cette dernière avait changé ses cheveux châtains en une perruque blonde bouclée excessivement volumineuse.

\- Cette couleur met tes yeux en valeur, souligna James en descendant les marches avec son amie.

\- J'aimerais te rendre le compliment quant à ton sourcil, se moqua la sorcière. Spectaculaire, vraiment.

\- J'ai eu l'excellente idée de laisser Sirius en charge de mon cas, expliqua James avec un sourire en coin, et je considère que j'ai très bien géré les conséquences de mon choix.

\- Par chance, Lily s'est bien occupée de lui.

\- Par chance? Je ne suis pas certain…

James jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers ce dernier. De toute évidence, Evans devrait surveiller ses arrières pour les prochains jours, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de se prendre un _Impedimenta_ en plein visage. Et encore, il était positif en regard du caractère minime des conséquences de la dernière interaction entre ces deux-là.

Les maraudeurs et les deux filles s'installèrent à nouveau à leur table. Ils soupèrent en se plaignant du peu de temps accordé par les professeurs afin de réaliser les nombreux travaux qu'ils avaient. Remus se leva à quelques reprises afin d'imposer une certaine discipline aux plus jeunes membres de la maison : James remercia mentalement Dumbledore d'avoir attribué ce rôle à son ami en cette dernière année. N'ayant aucunement l'impression de s'être détendu par la pause repas, James annonça bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le souhaitait qu'il devait descendre au terrain pour sa pratique.

Sirius se leva avec lui et ils se rendirent au dortoir, afin de prendre leurs balais et enfiler leurs vêtements de sports. Alors qu'ils se changeaient dans la chambre de James, Patmol fit part de son intention de voler directement à partir du dortoir jusqu'au stade de Quidditch, ce que le PEC fut grandement tenté de faire. Il souhaitait toutefois déposer son devoir complété de potion à Slughorn le soir même, juste avant de descendre au terrain. Sirius s'envola peu après vers le terrain alors que James se dirigeait vers les cachots avec son devoir et une fiole entre les mains.

En dehors de sa rencontre avec une bande de filles de Poufsouffle qui le saluèrent avec un peu trop d'insistance (l'effet de l'uniforme sportif), son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn se déroula sans péripéties. James déposa son devoir ainsi que l'échantillon de potion de guérison dans le casier d'Horace et retourna hâtivement sur ses pas. Il ouvrait la porte principale du château afin de descendre vers le terrain de match lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner derrière lui. Par réflexe, il bloqua la porte afin qu'elle reste ouverte.

\- Merci !

L'adolescent sursauta et lâcha brusquement la porte qui s'écrasa contre la sorcière. Surmontant sa surprise, James rattrapa instinctivement la porte et dégagea le passage.

\- Je t'ai vu remonter des cachots, je suppose que tu viens de remettre ton devoir de potion ?

James hocha la tête, tous les sens en alertes. C'était la troisième fois, dans la même journée, qu'elle lui adressait directement la parole. D'accord, ils avaient un rôle nécessitant une fréquence d'interaction quelque plus élevée que la moyenne, mais en une seule journée (et surtout presque deux mois après la rentrée) elle venait de l'aborder plus souvent que dans l'ensemble des deux dernières années. James changea d'épaule son balai et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il opta pour un hochement de tête et se détourna afin de se rendre vers le terrain.

Il remarqua avec une certaine exaspération qu'elle le suivait à travers la cours d'entrée. Légèrement mal à l'aise, partagé entre l'habitude de l'ignorer et la récente diminution des hostilités entre eux, James songea un moment aux sujets de conversations les plus inoffensifs qu'il pourrait aborder avec elle si elle ne bifurquait pas prochainement.  
À son grand désespoir, parce que James ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle se rendait volontairement au terrain de Quidditch, ils entrèrent ensemble dans le pont suspendu. Le craquement du bois sous leurs pieds rendant le silence insupportable, il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et lui demanda quelle potion avait-elle décidé d'effectuer dans son premier travail de session.

\- L'antidote de Gilmore. Je pense que la maîtrise de cette potion me sera grandement utile à la sortie de l'école.

James haussa les sourcils, impressionné malgré lui. L'antidote de Gilmore était une potion de guérison nettement plus poussée et efficace que celle qu'il avait réalisée. Il songea un instant qu'il serait particulièrement utile d'en posséder au moins une fiole avant la fin de l'année scolaire (étant donné son habileté avec le sortilège de remplissage, il pourrait rentabiliser la possession d'un mince échantillon de cette potion).

\- J'ai deux fioles pleine rangées dans mes valises, je suis prête pour la fin du monde.

\- Ce qui pourrait survenir prochainement, considération ta dernière interaction avec Sirius, répondit James d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ah Black! Je l'attends de pied ferme. J'ai plusieurs comptes à régler avec lui en cette dernière année d'études.

Malgré la légèreté et le sourire de sa collègue, James ressenti un impalpable malaise (puisque les _comptes_ en question l'impliquaient probablement, lui qui était régulièrement le leader de leurs mauvais coups). Le capitaine ralenti imperceptiblement, afin de marcher à la même hauteur que la sorcière, et ne put s'empêcher d'insister :

\- Evans, tu devrais quand même faire un peu attention autour de Sirius. Je sais que tes intentions étaient sympathiques, mais il n'est pas vraiment du genre à laisser passer les petites provocations. Pas du tout, à vrai dire.

Elle se contenta de l'observer, dissimulant son menton sous le foulard de Gryffondor qu'elle portait. Ses joues commençaient à être colorées par le froid et le vent d'automne entortillait de plus en plus ses longs cheveux roux contre le col de sa cape. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient sous les dernières lueurs du soleil et l'intensité de ce regard rendait James perplexe. Sous ce foulard remonté, il ne pouvait déterminer si elle souriait ou non. Venait-il d'exagérer la situation? Était-ce de l'appréhension ou de la bravoure qu'il voyait dans ces yeux ? Si seulement elle détachait ce foulard, il pourrait mieux comprendre ce regard… Réalisant brusquement qu'ils se dévisageaient silencieusement depuis un moment, James détourna la tête et se racla la gorge.

\- D'accord, James, je ferai attention à Sirius pour les prochains jours.

\- Si tu veux, je peux demander à Remus d'être plus vigilant.

\- Inutile de patroniser la situation.

\- Sans chercher à exagéré mes capacités, qui d'autre que moi contrôle réellement Sirius?

Nouveau regard en coin, retour du sourire moqueur. Lily tira soudainement sur son foulard, le détacha d'un coup et le glissa dans une des poches de sa cape. Elle souriait. Ils approchèrent du stade silencieusement : James pouvait voir Sirius qui tournoyait près des buts avec deux autres silhouettes. Des membres de l'équipe, sans aucun doute. Même à cette distance et dans la relative noirceur, il reconnaissait le vol particulier de ses chasseurs.

\- Je pensais que tu n'appréciais pas le Quidditch ?demanda soudainement Potter.

Sa curiosité été titillée par la présence obstinée de la sorcière. Il commençait à croire qu'elle venait assister à la pratique. Elle avait son sac sur les épaules : peut-être voulait-elle profiter du stade pour intégrer des notions d'astrologie à son essai d'enchantements? L'année dernière, il avait profité de la vue des étoiles à partir du stade afin de réaliser un croisement entre la matière des deux sujets et avait par la suite obtenu les embarrassantes louanges de Flitwick pendant près de six mois. Depuis, il n'était plus le seul étudiant à songer à croiser le sujet de différents matières dans ses travaux et la vue des étoiles à partir des estrades était réellement excellente.

\- Oh, tu as raison. J'ai vraiment peu d'intérêt pour ce sport.

Voilà, il devait se calmer la virtuosité qu'il lui accordait.

\- En revanche, j'aime beaucoup voler.

La révélation arrêta James. Lily remarqua la réaction du sorcier un peu en retard, elle pivota sur elle-même et l'observa à distance avec attention. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il tenta de rassembler les indices qu'il avait collectés à travers leurs années d'études afin d'identifier à quel moment il avait déterminé qu'elle n'aimait pas voler. Mais plus son esprit fouillait dans ses souvenirs, moins il avait la certitude d'avoir été témoin d'un seul fait tangible confirmant sa perception. Était-ce une heuristique basée sur le premier cours de vol (où la plupart des élèves d'origine moldu avaient terminé leur vol au sol avec fracas) ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait si souvent ( _si_ _vainement_ ) cherché sa présence dans les estrades durant ses cinq premières années en tant que joueur ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ignorait depuis toutes ces années qu'elle aimait voler? Lui qui passait presque l'entièreté de son temps ici depuis sa nomination au poste de capitaine deux ans auparavant…

Visiblement mal à l'aise devant le silence prolongé de son collègue, Lily précisa :

\- Le matin. Non seulement c'est un excellent exercice physique, c'est également un merveilleux cliché.

\- _Pardon_?

Il passa instantanément de l'étonnement à l'agacement. Il n'était pas question que quiconque insulte le vol à dos de balai devant lui et s'en tire indemne.

\- Puisque tu as grandi dans le monde magique, je comprends que mes propos soient incohérents, rigola Lily. C'est à cause des histoires que me racontait ma mère lorsque j'étais jeune. Les sorcières volaient toujours sur des balais et lorsque j'ai volé pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'embarquer dans une grande aventure ! Depuis notre premier cours, j'adore voler.

Elle éclata de rire, probablement en raison de l'air choqué qu'affichait malgré lui James. Afin de retrouver un air normal, le capitaine fit basculer son balai et le laissa tomber vers le sol : il tendit la main avant que le balai ne s'écrase et l'objet remonta docilement vers sa main, produisant un léger bourdonnement.

\- Par contre, tout ça, termina-t-elle en désignant ses yeux, cheveux et son uniforme, c'est terriblement cliché. Une sorcière rousse sur un balai? Il me manque juste un corbeau.

\- … et c'est ce que tu venais faire ici ce soir, voler ?questionna James, afin de clarifier l'objectif de leur discussion.

\- Oh, non !répondit rapidement la sorcière. Je vais rejoindre Meredith, elle souhaitait aller à la rencontre des licornes et elle me traîne à chaque année dans cette histoire.

\- « C'est parce que tu es la plus pure d'entre nous », interrompit James en imitant de son mieux la voix d'Harker. Oh oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, et à plusieurs reprises si je me souviens bien !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, encore plus lorsque les joues de Lily se couvrirent de rouge. Celle-ci se détourna pour faire face à la forêt, marmonnant quelque chose que James n'entendit pas. Ce denier laissa s'éteindre son rire en traînant son regard sur les longs cheveux roux de la sorcière et adopta un air sérieux lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. Malgré le caractère inhabituel de leur discussion et de leur point de rencontre, elle semblait extraordinairement paisible. Tout à coup, elle se retrouva éclaboussée par l'ouverture des lumières du stade, qui enflammèrent ses cheveux et révélèrent le moindre trait de son visage, les moindres grains de rousseurs sur sa peau de lait, l'intense vert émeraude de son regard. L'apparition vint saisir James plus directement qu'il ne le souhaitait. Quatorze mois de tranquillité brusquement fissurés.

N'éprouvant plus la moindre once de calme, il enfourcha son balai sous le regard de sa collègue et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il était partagé entre l'idée de se sauver sur les champs ou de terminer décemment cette conversation. Il opta pour un mélange des deux :

\- Hey bien, Evans, j'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de te voir voler.

Elle baissa la tête et sembla réprimer un fou rire. Elle releva lentement son regard pétillant vers lui et répondit « un de ces jours, Potter, un de ces jours ». Elle tourna ensuite les talons et James frappa le sol de son pied gauche : il s'envola à toute vitesse vers le sommet des estrades. Comme d'habitude, le bruit ambiant sembla s'éteindre alors qu'il gagnait en hauteur. Il fit signe à Sirius qui l'observait depuis les buts du stade, mais il resta un instant sur place afin de profiter du vent doux et étonnamment chaud pour cette soirée d'automne. Il observa sa collègue qui contournait le stade et disparaissait dans les abords de la forêt, puis il tourna le manche de son balai et fonça vers son équipe.

\- Oh Capitaine, mon Capitaine !s'écria Sirius.

James passa rapidement derrière son ami et donna un coup de pied au balai de ce dernier afin de le déstabiliser. Sirius redressa son balai avec une aisance nonchalante tout en brandissant son majeur à l'intention du PEC. James s'arrêta à une distance prudente de la batte de son meilleur ami et attendit que l'équipe se rassemble autour de lui.

Il avait réalisé le processus de sélection au début de l'année et était plutôt satisfait de l'équipe composée. Il était accompagné dans son rôle de chasseur par Adélaïde Newton (3ième année) et Samuel Lord (5ième). Alex Redman (4ième) accompagnait Sirius dans le rôle de batteur alors que Marc Wallace (6ième) occupait le poste de gardien. Regina Windsor était l'attrapeur.

James exposa rapidement l'objectif de leur pratique, peu après, les joueurs se dispersèrent sur le terrain afin de pratiquer leurs rôles respectifs. La discipline militaire instaurée dès les premières pratiques par lui et Sirius avait grandement contribué à l'amélioration de la performance globale de l'équipe. Certes, ces joueurs n'étaient pas aussi naturels ou performants comme eux, mais au moins ils avaient à cœur leurs prouesses et s'entraînaient avec acharnement.

Ils se pratiquèrent durant deux bonnes heures, à la fin desquelles James se considéra satisfait du travail effectué. Il aurait volontiers poursuivit l'exercice pendant une heure de plus, mais ces joueurs dégageaient depuis un moment déjà plusieurs signaux de fatigue. Par ailleurs, James avait pour principe d'éviter « la pente descendante » et de terminer le plus souvent possible ses pratiques sur une bonne note. Il termina donc la séance en rappelant l'arrivée du prochain match (contre Poufsouffle) :

\- Ça fait deux ans qu'on n'a pas perdu la coupe, rappela James avec insistance. Windsor, si l'occasion se présente, n'hésite pas à refaire ton coup de maître et fait tomber le gardien de but de son balai.

\- Aye, Aye! Je n'aurai aucune pitié, affirma la sorcière en affichant un air féroce.

Le capitaine laissa redescendre son équipe. Sirius s'approcha de lui et ils regardèrent les joueurs quitter le stade en commentant la progression de l'équipe. Ils avaient sensiblement remarqué les mêmes faiblesses et forces et ils argumentaient sur la meilleure approche à utiliser pour régler la situation lorsqu'ils entendirent Remus les interpeller. Sirius tira de sa cape l'un des deux miroirs qu'ils utilisaient entre maraudeurs afin de constamment communiquer.

\- Ça y est, vous avez terminé ?demanda impatiemment Remus.

\- Je pensais que nous avions mis au clair l'utilisation adéquate de cette attitude, Lunard, répondit Sirius d'un ton grognon.

\- De toute façon je ne t'adresse plus la parole, Patmol. Prongs, nous sommes dans la salle commune, on vous y attend.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore _fait_? maugréa Sirius en rangeant le miroir. Il est toujours de mauvais poil de ces jours-ci.

Les deux sorciers orientèrent leurs balais vers le château à l'unisson. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors à une vitesse modérée, visant la fenêtre de la chambre du PEC.

\- C'est son petit problème de fourrure cumulé aux tâches de préfets. Je l'ai assigné avec Coryza Clark pour la semaine, j'étais vraiment à court d'option.

\- Et pourquoi dois-je subir les conséquences de ton flagrant manque d'aptitudes managériales ?s'indigna Sirius.

\- Tu le sais bien, Patmol. Nous en en avons déjà parlé.

Affichant un air empathique, James entra le premier dans sa chambre. Il déposa avec précaution son balai sur son lit puis fonça s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que Sirius n'y accède. Ce dernier descendit dans son dortoir en continuant de râler. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, les joues rougies par l'eau chaude et les yeux brillants de fatigue.

Remus et Peter s'étaient approprié les divans situés devant l'âtre où un feu brûlait avec intensité. Une pile de parchemins roulés avec précision et d'épais grimoires étaient étendus à leurs pieds : les deux maraudeurs sirotaient un thé en discutant de l'actualité magique. James attrapa une tasse et s'installa en soupirant exagérément dans le divan le plus près du foyer. Il ferma les yeux alors que Sirius commençait à harceler Remus afin de regagner ses bonnes grâces. La résistance aux attaques persistantes était l'une des faiblesses du loup-garou : tant que Sirius y mettait le temps (et le chocolat) nécessaire, il obtiendrait ce qu'il souhaitait du préfet.

Gardant les yeux fermés, James s'appliqua un moment à relaxer les muscles de son dos et de ses bras qu'il avait utilisés durant la pratique. Malgré l'entraînement réalisé, les tensions accumulées depuis la rentrée surpassaient les effets des endorphines libérées. Il se morigéna en se promettant d'aller courir le lendemain. Il réussirait à calmer son stress en augmentant son entraînement : la méthode s'était révélée efficace plus d'une fois dans le passée, elle le serait certainement à nouveau.

À cet instant, Peter annonça qu'il s'endormait trop et qu'ils le verraient à nouveau le lendemain. James salua d'un hochement de tête le départ de son ami et en profita pour détailler rapidement l'ensemble de la salle commune : ils semblaient être les seuls étudiants encore présents… en scrutant le fond de la salle, il remarqua toutefois quelques cinquième années qui révisaient fiévreusement leurs notes de cours en raison de l'arrivée prochaine de la première partie des OWLS.

James rigola doucement, se remémorant la difficile période qu'avait été les OWLs pour eux. En rétrospective, ces examens avaient été relativement faciles, du moins lorsqu'il les comparait à la tâche monumentale que représentaient ses ASPICS. James ramena son attention vers ses amis : Sirius et Remus étaient à nouveau en bons termes (il avait complètement manqué la raison de la mésentente et les réconciliations réalisées). Satisfait des résultats de son intervention, Sirius annonça à son tour qu'il sombrait. Il les quitta sans autres commentaires et James décida de faire pareillement.

Il déposa sa tasse sur le sol à l'intention des elfes de maison et allait se lever lorsque Remus se rapprocha de lui, affichant un air inquisiteur. Avec une soudainement appréhension, James comprit qu'il était l'objectif réel du lycanthrope justifiant cette rencontre tardive. Il devina qu'il allait être réprimandé quant aux horaires de surveillance des séances d'études par les Préfets (situation justifiée à son avis) et se prépara à contrer les attaques de son ami.

\- Je t'ai attentivement observé depuis ce matin, mon ami. _Soigneusement_ , dirais-je …

Le préfet laissa traîner le silence entre eux, ses yeux luisant avec une intensité que James n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

\- … et ma question est la suivante : _que se passe-t-il au juste entre Evans et toi?_ J'ai compté deux interactions positives entre vous deux depuis ce matin alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne vous parliez plus.

Le loup garou se pencha vers James et le transperça de son regard sagace. Le salaud, il l'avait observé toute la journée en toute impunité, songea Prongs en dévisageant son ami. Il envisagea un instant de dénier la situation, mais il ravala l'excuse toute prête qu'il avait répétée tout au long de sa pratique de Quidditch. Il savait qu'être épaulé par ses amis dans cette situation serait nettement plus sage que de tenter de gérer celle-ci par lui-même.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Lunard. J'ai passé d'un état de totale indifférence à une quantité alarmante d'interactions positives.

\- Rappelle moi le contenu de votre discussion lors de la première semaine, avant la rencontre avec Mcgonagall. Quelque chose par rapport à vos carrières, c'est ça?

\- Précisément. Une rencontre effroyable. Civile et sympathique, j'avais la chienne tout le long. C'est vrai! s'indigna James devant le sourire entendu de Remus. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'une seule fois où Lily-Tonnerre a pris en considération mon avis?

\- Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été autant à ton écoute depuis bien des années, concéda Remus.

James ressenti un drôle de serrement dans son ventre, une impression qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement. Le même pincement que lors de son envolée au stade. Il détourna le regard vers le feu afin de dissimuler l'ampleur de son inquiétude au regard scrutateur du préfet.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué, poursuivit le loup-garou, mais Rogue était présent à chacune de vos interactions.

James se retourna vers Remus avec un air perplexe. Il n'avait pas prêté attention plus que d'habitude à son rival.

\- Sur la carte, j'ai vu qu'il était à l'entrée de la Grande Salle lorsque vous avez quitté ensemble le château, expliqua son ami. Et il était en train de la talonner lorsqu'elle s'est arrêtée à notre table durant le cours de Mcgonagall. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à leur discussion mais si je cherchais à échapper à cette vieille chauve-souris…

\- Tu n'hésiterais pas à venir me rejoindre, évidemment. Et avec Sirius, c'est une porte de sortie garantie.

\- Rogue est timbré, mais pas au point de chercher à vous provoquer en plein jour et en situation minoritaire.

Mouais. D'accord, cela constituait un contexte plutôt rassurant qui expliquait logiquement les rencontres légèrement plus fréquentes entre lui et Evans depuis son réveil. Il aurait aimé que la tension dans son ventre cesse en aboutissant à cette conclusion, mais c'était peine perdue. Devait-il commencer à soupçonner Rogue d'être dans les parages à chaque fois qu'il interagissait avec elle? Un autre type d'inquiétude émergeait en lui lorsqu'il songeait à cette possibilité.

\- Bien sûr, il pourrait également y avoir une autre explication...

James ricana avec désillusion.

\- Terrain miné, je ne m'y aventurerais pas si j'étais à ta place, averti le jeune homme en rajustant ses lunettes.

\- Pfff, je vais te dire ce que je pense, Prongs, même si cela ne te fera pas plaisir. Je pense que Lily a finalement déconstruit sa conception hermétique et polarisée de ta personne.

James tourna obstinément son attention vers le feu. Remus resta silencieux un instant, laissant amplement le temps au PEC de prendre conscience de l'état précaire qu'il ressentait, partagé entre le besoin d'entendre la fin du raisonnement de son ami et l'envie furieuse de se sauver. La seconde option lui paraissant la plus sensée, il commença à se lever, mais Remus l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et le força à rester enfoncer dans son divan. Ce faisant, le loup garou perdit légèrement son équilibre, il garda ses mains appuyées avec insistance sur les épaules de son ami et s'immobilisa le visage à quelques centimètres de ce dernier.

\- Prongs, ta stratégie de génie a fonctionnée. Ne prétends pas que ton attitude distante était involontaire ou accidentelle !murmura impitoyablement Remus. En lui laissant la distance nécessaire, Lily Tonnerre a finalement réussi à voir la charmante personne que tu es.

Lunard se redressa brusquement.

\- Je reformule cette dernière affirmation. Disons plutôt la personne correcte que tu es capable d'être depuis l'obtention de ton badge. Je tenais juste à te dire que la balle est dans ton camp.

Les deux maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire. James se leva en soupirant, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et suivit Remus vers le dortoir. Il avait l'impression de ressentir physiquement le poids de l'incongruence entre l'approche de Remus et son expérience personnelle. Cinq années de rejet, de désillusions, de remise en question et de colère affrontaient efficacement la flamme vacillante de l'espoir qu'il sentait renaître en lui. La seule certitude qu'il avait était qu'il n'appréciait pas sa position. Il se sentait nettement plus anxieux que soulagé par cette discussion ( _et bordel il_ _n'avait pas capacité d'être encore plus stressé!_ )

Il monta inconsciemment les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, entra dans la noirceur paisible de celle-ci et se jeta sur son lit. Il déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, s'enroula dans les couvertures et scella mentalement la jarre pleine de nouveautés qui s'était ouverte dans son esprit. Sans totalement l'expulser de son esprit, il s'efforça de dissimuler son ressenti, cherchant à adopter un point de vue distant, aussi lointain que lorsqu'il avait été sur son balai alors qu'elle entrait dans la forêt. Plus loin, plus en sécurité … James soupira et se retourna plusieurs fois sans trouver de position confortable dans son lit. Sans aucun doute, la même situation recommencerait le lendemain, mais avec un peu de pratique, il pourrait y faire face de plus en plus facilement.

Fin du quatrième chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

 **Révolution**

Il n'y avait aucune raison justifiant le fait que la situation ne dégénère tel qu'elle l'avait prédit, mais elle ressentait tout de même une certaine frustration envers la qualité de sa voyance. Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'explosion de cris de joie, accolades, objets volants non identifiables et, en observant attentivement, nourriture volante non-identifiable. L'équipe des Gryffondors avait remporté la victoire de leur premier match de Quidditch. _Évidemment._

Elle avait préféré éviter le stade et choisi de rester dans sa chambre afin de profiter du calme relatif dans le château lié à l'événement sportif (pratiquement tous les élèves se retrouvant alors au stade). Respectant sa planification depuis le début de l'année, elle avait complété dans un calme fragmenté deux travaux dont les remises approchaient (elle pouvait entendre les crises de nerfs ponctuelles des cinquièmes confrontés à leurs OWLs). Ces dits épisodes névrotiques l'avaient finalement décidée à descendre dans la salle commune afin d'y maintenir une paix incertaine, du moins jusqu'à la débâcle assurée par le retour de l'équipe… et en réfléchissant à l'intensité des cris provenant du stade, elle était prête à parier depuis des heures que son équipe avait remporté la première victoire. Puisque les examens n'auraient pas lieu avant quatre semaines, elle savait que l'ambiance de la salle commune se transformerait inévitablement en fête : elle avait donc rangé ses grimoires peu avant la fin du match et attendait désormais avec une certaine impatience le retour de ses amies.

Elle pratiquait ses habiletés de métamorphose devant le foyer lorsqu'elle entendit un important tapage derrière le tableau gardant l'entrée. Elle releva la tête au moment où le portrait pivotait, légèrement inquiète (et si il s'agissait d'une défaite fortement contestée?). Ses craintes étaient toutefois infondées : affichant un regard flamboyant et un sourire décadent (un sourire qui illuminait son visage comme un _foutu lumos_ ) _,_ le capitaine menait les membres de sa maison dans une manifestation de victoire des plus bruyantes. Une impressionnante quantité de rubans et d'étoiles suspendues au-dessus des têtes des célébrants s'éparpilla dans la salle alors qu'ils entraient, transformant tout d'un coup l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce en une ambiance festive.

Resserrant distraitement son foulard aux couleurs de la maison, Lily observa Meredith et Regina se frayer un chemin dans la foule afin de la rejoindre. Ses amies avaient les joues rougies par le froid et affichaient un air exalté. Détaillant la tresse blonde et la cape sportive de son amie froissées au-delà de l'invraisemblance, elle devina que la performance de l'équipe de sa maison avait été spectaculaire. Les étoiles et les explosions continuellement provoquées par les maraudeurs contribuaient également à cette hypothèse.

\- Quel match !s'exclama Meredith en prenant place. Ils ont écrasé Poufsouffle par trois cents points!

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit Lily avec un sourire, ça fait des heures que je vous entends crier bien au-delà du niveau sonore d'une avance de 200 points !

Harker s'installa entre l'attrapeur et Lily, tendant à celle-ci un paquet.

\- Tiens, les ingrédients qui manquaient à ton inventaire. Je suis passée les récupérer avant le match.

Lily remercia son amie en glissant dans ses poches les crins de licorne et les œufs de grenouille dont elle avait besoin afin de compléter le prochain devoir de Slughorn.

\- C'était fantastique, repris Meredith avec un grand sourire. Toute l'équipe a été légendaire ! Tu aurais adoré les prouesses des poursuiveurs, c'était un supplice pour l'équipe adverse, je n'arrêtais pas de me cacher les yeux, par pitié! J'ai tellement le goût de retourner voler!

\- Ça tombe bien, je pensais y aller demain matin, si tu veux…

\- Nah, je dois terminer mon projet d'études Moldues, coupa son amie. De toute façon, mes aspirations sont irréalistes, j'ai été témoin de bien plus que de l'habileté, c'était l'expression même du talent naturel. Même avec des heures de pratiques avec toi, je n'arriverais pas à la cheville de notre équipe !

\- Hey !

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Lily, tu voles très bien, rassura Regina en lui adressant un clin d'œil. J'aurai l'occasion de t'apprendre, Meredith, mais pas demain, je pense que je me suis tordue l'épaule…

\- Oui, bon, peut-être que retenir d'une seule main la cape du capitaine adverse pour créer une diversion était un peu extrême, ironisa Meredith.

\- Sur le coup, ça me semblait être une bonne idée, répondit l'attrapeur en massant son épaule.

À cet instant, trois tasses de thé fumantes firent leur apparition par-dessus leur tête. Suivant les bras qui les tenaient avec un équilibre remarquable, Lily croisa le regard aimable de l'un de ses collègues favoris : Remus.

\- Voilà pour toi, petite merveille d'attrapeur, annonça le préfet en distribuant les tasses fumantes. Ton audace me chavire le cœur à chaque match !

Le préfet contourna le divan où elles étaient installées et s'installa à même le sol, affichant un air malicieux. Regina précisa à l'intention du regard interrogateur de Lily « qu'à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas seulement agrippé la cape du capitaine adverse, elle l'avait fait tomber ! ». Meredith rigola à l'évocation du souvenir alors que Remus rajoutait moult détails quant aux impacts de la chute du Poufsouffle sur le déroulement du match. Malgré les arguments de son collègue, la PEC resta partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Était-il nécessaire de se blesser entre joueurs afin de remporter un simple prix scolaire ?

Tandis que ses amies poursuivaient leur discussion, la PEC laissa son regard errer dans la pièce (dont la pleine capacité d'occupation semblait atteinte). Elle remarqua quelques Serdaigles parmi les membres de sa maison et constata qu'un buffet principalement constitué de friandises avait été dressé au fond de la pièce (Black s'époumonait à revendiquer la responsabilité des tartelettes enchantées qui attaquaient tout individu s'aventurant à proximité des gâteaux au chocolat). Souriant alors qu'un jeune étudiant se faisait entarté, elle retourna son attention vers Remus et remarqua la chair de poule qui hérissait les bras de celui-ci. Elle tira sur son écharpe et la glissa autour des épaules de son collègue, qui la remercia d'un clin d'œil. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour que ce geste soit normal entre eux (trois années de patrouilles, de responsabilités de préfets, de projets d'études et de rencontres fortuites à l'infirmerie avaient contribué au naturel de leurs interactions).

La sorcière attarda un instant son regard sur le visage de Remus. Son collègue semblait moins épuisé que la semaine passée, même si ses cernes mauves étaient bien visibles. Elle avait une vague idée des détails de la santé fragile et de la vie familiale complexe de Remus, ce qui rendait le sorcier encore plus sympathique à ses yeux, elle-même ayant systématiquement entretenue une relation chaotique avec sa sœur depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle comprenait particulièrement bien la douleur associée aux amitiés et relations familiales brisées…

S'affairant à recadrer ses pensées qui dérapaient inutilement (il n'était guère nécessaire de se remémorer en ce moment sa dernière chicane avec Severus), Lily sursauta lorsque qu'un très gros chat grimpa sur ses genoux. D'un geste leste, elle suspendit sa tasse en apesanteur et attrapa le félin qu'elle reconnut à l'aide des touffes de poils hérissées au bout de ses oreilles. L'animal prit place sans vergogne sur ses cuisses : elle entreprit de flatter le poil lustré du félin ronronnant, admirant les nuances dorées de son pelage. Mais alors que Valegro s'étirait de tout son long (dévoilant d'impressionnantes griffes au bout de ses pattes duveteuses), une ombre se dressa au-dessus de la sorcière :

\- Pardon, Evans, j'essayais de l'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais il est de plus en plus astucieux, s'excusa James en posant une main sur son chat.

Les doigts du capitaine effleurèrent les mains de Lily qui sursauta et relâcha instinctivement Valegro. James en profita pour agripper le félin et l'emprisonner entre ses bras avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier menant à sa chambre privée. Zut, zut, zut! Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il disparaissait dans son appartement privé, tentant frénétiquement de retrouver son habileté à penser, mais rien n'arrivait à traverser son esprit (en dehors de tous les signaux d'une légère attaque d'anxiété).

Il était tellement plus difficile d'être détendue et spontanée dans la proximité de dizaines de regards et d'oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient surprendre la moindre interaction, le moindre regard complice, le moindre échange!

Énervée par sa réaction, Lily se leva vivement, brisant la discussion entamé entre Remus et Meredith. Regina, presque endormie contre le dossier du divan, suivit automatiquement du regard son amie sous ses paupières lourdes. Afin de répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ses amies (et de calmer son surmoi critique légèrement en délire – elle _savait_ bien que personne n'espionnait constamment ses moindres faits et geste), la sorcière décida d'aller remplir sa tasse de thé. Elle attrapa sa tasse et contourna le divan en direction du buffet, sentant le regard de Régina entre ses épaules. Elle évita soigneusement les quatrièmes années qui fêtaient à coup d'explosions et de sortilèges farceurs la performance de Readman, nettoya d'un coup de baguette l'arrière de tête d'un deuxième année attaqué par les tartelettes, puis réussi avec brio à atteindre le buffet sans recevoir la moindre miette de nourriture volante.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit lesdites tartelettes s'approcher dangereusement d'elle alors qu'elle se versait du thé. D'un geste précis, elle pointa sa baguette vers celles-ci et les métamorphosa avec peu de finesse en pétales de jonquille qui tombèrent en désordre sur le buffet. Elle attrapa une poignée de pétales et constata qu'un peu de crème fouettée était encore présent aux extrémités de celles-ci. Vraiment, une métamorphose négligée.

\- Joli, mais guère marrant, commenta Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

\- À chacun son expertise. Il m'apparaît plus logique de laisser la notion de plaisir entre tes mains.

Sirius pouffa de rire, faisant rougir Lily. Il s'agissait certainement de la réponse la moins appropriée qu'elle lui avait lancée depuis des années.

\- Je tâcherais de ne pas de décevoir, se moqua l'adolescent avec un regard entendu.

\- Naturellement, répondit-elle en affichant une nonchalance qu'elle ne ressentait pas du tout.

Elle n'éprouvait aucun attrait pour son collègue, mais elle ne pouvait nier l'apparence spectaculaire de Sirius Black. De loin l'individu le plus séduisant de l'école : il était physiquement attrayant à un point problématique. Un jour ou l'autre, cette prodigieuse apparence avait créé une problématique similaire pour l'ensemble des élèves de l'école : traverser l'adolescence aux cotés de Black forçait tout individu à remettre en question la notion de sa propre beauté. Mais si la comparaison lui était toujours pénible, Lily considérait qu'elle avait réussi avec succès à dépasser le stade inévitablement adolescent de l'intérêt orienté uniquement vers la physionomie. Elle était heureuse d'être désormais capable de voir au-delà des apparences lorsqu'elle évaluait les gens de son entourage, même si parfois, elle échappait encore son jugement en fonction du physique…

Sans la quitter du regard, Sirius métamorphosa à nouveau les traînées de pétales en tartelettes volantes. Lily ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils devant ce gentil rappel de la cerise sur le sundae : non seulement il possédait une apparence affolante, il possédait en plus des habiletés magiques anormalement terrifiantes. L'observant plus attentivement, elle s'interrogea un instant sur les moyens qu'il mettait en place afin de ne pas craquer sous la pression des attentes, lui qui obtenait du succès dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait beau afficher son constant un air de détachement et de contrôle, il ne pouvait pas quand même pas ressentir en toutes circonstances cette apparente confiance, non ? Lily réalisa abruptement qu'elle le détaillait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il lui rende la pareille. Le jeune Black s'était appuyé contre le buffet et avait croisé les bras sur son torse, faisant vibrer distraitement sa baguette qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Une mèche de cheveux tombait devant son visage et soulignait le noir ardent de son regard. Ne sachant trop que dire sous ce regard scrutateur, Lily songea un instant à le féliciter quant à sa performance sportive (n'importe quel sujet banal afin de briser cette tension grandissante), mais le sorcier fut plus rapide :

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Evans.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil. Quelle demande pouvait bien le maraudeur lui tendre?

\- C'est à propos de Remus.

Ah, dans ce cas, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait particulièrement bien accommodé l'horaire de Remus selon les demandes de ses amis depuis le début de l'année, parce qu'elle aimait bien le préfet et qu'il possédait une nature beaucoup trop accommodante pour demander lui-même les changements nécessaires. De plus, elle trouvait charmant l'attention dévouée de James (et les autres maraudeurs) envers la santé de Remus, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus encline à céder à leurs demandes.

\- Concernant sa supervision des séances d'études ? demanda-t-elle.

Black hocha la tête. La surveillance des séances d'études était l'une des quelques tâches que les préfets et PEC accomplissaient annuellement (en plus des décorations des soirées spéciales et de patrouiller de temps en temps dans les couloirs). Ces séances mensuelles étaient légèrement ennuyantes mais elles permettaient aux préfets de mieux connaître l'ensemble des étudiants. La gestion de l'attribution de ces supervisions aux horaires particuliers de chacun était un brin pénible, mais Lily aimait la microgestion de ces séances. Elle pouvait sans problème prendre la place de Remus afin de l'accommoder.

\- Je prendrai sa place, accepta la sorcière, mais je te charge d'avertir Remus.

\- Avertir Lunard de quoi ?demanda James en surgissant aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Il avait quitté son ensemble sportif et avait enfilé partiellement son uniforme. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille (sans même qu'il n'y passe compulsivement sa main) et, tout comme Lupin, il abordait un air plus épuisé qu'à l'habitude. Alors qu'il se penchait sur le buffet, ses lunettes glissèrent sur le bout de son nez : il les remonta avec la pointe de sa baguette.

\- Entendu, répondit Patmol en gardant son regard fixé sur Lily.

\- Si c'est à propos de sa surveillance, j'ai déjà fait l'échange entre sa plage horaire et la mienne. Avec le match, j'ai oublié de t'avertir Evans, expliqua James en lui jetant un coup d'œil, désolé.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle remplissait sa tasse, observant du coin de l'œil le capitaine qui attaquait à pleines mains les friandises. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir.

\- Alors, Lily, quelles sont tes impressions par rapport à notre performance du jour ?reprit Sirius.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, manifestant le plus clairement possible la perplexité qu'elle ressentait devant cette question. Il ne pouvait quand même pas ignorer qu'elle n'assistait pas aux matchs (du moins la plupart du temps)? Et depuis quand est-ce que Black l'observait avec autant d'intensité? Est-ce qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le visage?

\- À juger par les cris de la foule, excellente, répondit-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Tu devrais descendre au stade la prochaine fois, c'est encore mieux en direct.

Elle se remémora en une fraction de seconde l'atmosphère du stade, l'excitation de la foule et la lumière tamisé de l'automne, le bruissement de l'air alors que les membres de l'équipe (surtout ces deux collègues) filaient avec une aisance presque surnaturelle à travers le stade, remportant pratiquement à coup sûr la victoire… et il s'agissait de sa dernière année, de sa dernière chance d'observer les couleurs vives de sa maison en pleine action…

\- Toi qui ne viens pratiquement jamais au stade, continua Sirius sur un ton accusateur. Je devrais t'amener de force au prochain match.

Elle n'avait subi aucunes représailles de la part de son collègue depuis l'épisode de la crinière de feu et cette proposition incongrue dégageait beaucoup trop de mauvaises intentions pour ne pas y rétorquer.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, de toute manière, Remus…

\- _Challenge accepted_ , l'interrompit Sirius en affichant un rictus. Peu importe que Remus soit ton allié ou non, tu seras présente au prochain match, je te le garanti.

Ne sachant que répondre devant l'air sauvage de son collègue, Lily se contenta d'afficher un air incrédule. Le sourire de celui-ci devint encore plus menaçant : il allait rajouter quelque chose mais il fut arrêté par le bras de James qui s'enroula autour de son cou :

\- Allons, Sirius, inutile de terrifier Evans, dit le capitaine en adressant un clin d'œil à Lily. De toute façon, je vais être plus rapide que toi à ce sujet parce qu'elle et moi déjà une rencontre planifiée au stade cette semaine.

\- Ha bon?

 _Quoi?!_ Surprise par cette révélation, aucune bonne répartie ne lui était venue à l'esprit (elle se secoua mentalement : elle qui auparavant avait été si vive pour lui répondre ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? ).

\- J'attends encore la démonstration de tes habiletés de vol, répondit le capitaine en affichant un air sérieux. Plus le temps file, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit que d'une rumeur.

\- Que nenni. Mes habiletés de vol sont bien réelles. Je te le démontre mercredi soir ?

\- Impossible, pratique de Quidditch. Le lendemain?

\- Non, pratique de duel.

\- Hahaha! Tu fais partie du club de duel ?!

\- Et alors ?

\- Tais-toi, Sirius. Vendredi soir ?

\- Vendredi soir, confirma la sorcière.

Il tendit une main qu'elle serra afin de conclure l'entente, sentant ses joues s'enflammer (par chance, les lumières étaient tamisées depuis longtemps). Il croisa un bref moment son regard et relâcha rapidement son étreinte alors que Sirius le bousculait en se redressant. À cet instant, Michelle O'Connor passa devant eux et attrapa le batteur par le bras, totalement inconsciente de leur échange. James emboîta automatiquement le pas à son meilleur ami et alla rejoindre ses amis rassemblés devant le foyer. Le suivant du regard, Lily constata que Régina et Meredith avaient toutes les deux quitté la salle.

Elle resta un moment seule contre le bar à friandises, observant les reflets du feu sur les lunettes du capitaine. Il dégageait une énergie si particulière qu'elle éprouvait des difficultés à cesser de l'observer, alors qu'il était entièrement dans son élément entouré de sa nuée d'admirateurs… Elle inspira lentement, relâchant la tension qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre privée. Elle avait plusieurs dossiers à terminer rapidement si elle souhaitait libérer sa soirée vendredi.

* * *

L'évolution substantielle de son avis envers le plus exaspérant sorcier de sa cohorte avait officiellement commencé lors de la rentrée de leur sixième année. Quittant le train où elle n'avait pas entendue la moindre rumeur concernant la réalisation d'un mauvais coup par les maraudeurs durant le voyage (au contraire de chaque voyage précédent), elle n'avait croisée ladite bande qu'une fois rendue sur le sentier menant aux diligences. Elle avait immédiatement été interpelée par l'absence de réaction de la part de Potter alors qu'ils étaient à moins de cinq mètre l'un de l'autre. Pas la moindre remarque désobligeante, pas de regards dépréciateurs, pas de sortilèges sournois. Certes, les maraudeurs étaient déchaînés et les vibrations magiques qu'ils produisaient pouvaient expliquer l'absence de commentaire de la part de son collègue à son égard. Toutefois, cinq années à être agacée par sa présence dès l'instant où elle posait le pied à Pré-au-Lard constituait un rituel et l'absence de la moindre réaction chez lui l'avait instantanément titillée.

Elle l'avait observé derrière Meredith et Régina alors qu'il grimpait à la suite de Sirius dans une calèche sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence, du moins en apparence. Entrant dans une diligence, ses amies s'étaient replongées dans le récit de leurs étés, ce qui lui avait permis de méditer en silence sur l'absence de prise de bec avec son collègue alors qu'elles filaient vers le château. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait se quereller immédiatement avec lui, mais elle craignait que cet inhabituel silence ne mène à une bien pire relation à long terme.

Ses craintes étaient pourtant infondées. Tout au long de la soirée, il ne lui avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole, et ce, malgré un nombre appréciablement élevé d'opportunités. Elle avait déduit rapidement qu'elle avait droit au traitement du silence, ce qui l'avait irrité nettement plus que nécessaire. Par principe, elle avait testé la fermeté de la résolution de son collègue en effectuant davantage de tapage qu'à l'ordinaire, ne s'attirant au final que le regard insistant de Lupin qui semblait flabergasté par ses exclamations trop appuyées. Par chance, l'ambiance festive partagée avec Meredith et Régina lui avait permis de dissimuler l'objectif réel de son tapage. Par malheur, il semblait que cette extraordinaire capacité d'inattention de la part de son collègue ferait assurément partie de son quotidien dès maintenant.

Non pas que les plaisanteries lui manquaient, mais l'habitude de l'entendre s'adresser à elle était si ancrée que ce silence était déstabilisant. De plus, ce traitement survenait alors qu'elle venait de briser officiellement sa relation avec Rogue, faisant en sorte qu'elle se retrouvait tout d'un coup sans la présence quotidienne des deux individus les plus présents dans son entourage. Si elle était soulagée que Rogue se tienne à distance, elle était déçue de ne pas avoir un exécutoire à portée de main où évacuer sa tension quotidienne (un bon sortilège jeté à la tête d'un maraudeur était un excellent moyen de diminuer son stress).

La même attitude détachée l'avait donc suivie à distance tout au long de l'automne. Si au départ elle n'avait pas été capable de s'empêcher de le taquiner (les occasions à ce sujet étaient si nombreuses qu'elle l'avait pratiquement harcelé à ce sujet durant les premières semaines de cours), en quittant l'école pour les vacances de Noël elle ne pouvait qu'admirer l'acharnement de James dans son traitement du silence. Elle devait toutefois admettre qu'elle avait plus rapidement que prévu réussi à adapter son comportement à ce revirement de situation. Il faut dire que cesser de se faire asticoté par lui et sa bande avait grandement contribué à diminuer son niveau de stress et favorisé l'amélioration marquée de ses performances académiques. Elle avait finalement retiré une certaine satisfaction de la tranquille distance qui s'était naturellement installé entre eux alors qu'ils jonglaient entre les interactions nécessaires de la vie académique et leurs rencontres fortuites durant leurs activités sociales.

De l'automne jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, elle s'était donc contenté de l'observer de loin et il lui avait rendu son désintérêt avec un naturel désarmant. Cette confusion, attirance physique et le bordel émotionnel qui l'habitait actuellement s'était initié au retour de Noël de l'année dernière et n'avait depuis cessé d'occuper une place de plus en plus importante dans son esprit.

Dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans la salle commune au retour des vacances d'hiver, elle avait remarqué le changement. Le mot changement n'était peut-être pas exactement le bon terme, puisqu'elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'il revenait marqué par une épreuve. Elle avait développé cette réflexion en observant cette nouvelle touche de dureté dans son regard, la nouvelle tension qu'elle apercevait dans les muscles de ses épaules. Elle avait également l'impression que la sagesse dont il faisait preuve semblait désormais s'ancrer dans une émotion négative, dans une tristesse tectonique dont elle devinait plus que constatait la présence.

À vrai dire, elle ne savait plus distinguer clairement ce qui émanait d'elle de ce qui émanait de lui, ce qu'elle projetait sur lui et ce qu'il dégageait réellement : la seule certitude qu'elle avait était qu'il avait intérieurement évolué. Il avait posé le pied à Poudlard et tout d'un coup elle avait supprimé ses filtres et distorsions accusatrices qu'elle lui attribuait automatiquement. C'était comme si elle avait plongé la tête sous l'eau depuis septembre et observé le sable se dissiper lentement jusqu'à la rentrée d'hiver, découvrant alors un individu nettement plus complexe, nuancé et attirant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais cru. Lorsqu'elle prenait du recul devant sa situation et cherchait l'événement déclencheur de sa situation, elle revenait inévitablement à cette nouvelle complexité émotionnelle reliée au retour des vacances, complexité qui avait envahie son esprit et titillé de plus en plus son intérêt.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de leurs dernières vacances d'hiver à l'école, elle ignorait toujours les raisons sous-jacentes à cette fondamentale révolution. Elle en avait cependant remarqué les effets à de nombreux niveaux. D'abord, il avait cessé d'être l'étudiant le plus turbulent en classe : il avait du jour au lendemain adopté le rôle de l'étudiant modèle. Tout d'un coup, il était devenu l'étudiant désirant réaliser l'ensemble des démonstrations pratiques (bouleversant par le fait l'habitude des professeurs de coincer un volontaire dans leur cohorte afin d'illustrer les concepts présentés). Si elle n'avait pas été la seule personne à se souvenir de son habitude de se moquer allègrement de tout individu démontrant le moindre intérêt envers l'éducation, elle n'avait pas osé questionner les raisons de ce changement d'attitude (contrairement à Régina qui s'était cavalièrement enquise des motifs de cette nouvelle attitude –et qui sans surprise avait été vertement envoyée promener par Sirius).

Ce changement avait également révolutionné l'attitude du capitaine dans les corridors et dans leur salle commune, où il n'agissait plus comme s'il était interminablement impliqué dans une course de sortilèges avec Black (et tout autre malheureux élève se retrouvant entre eux). Pour être impartiale, elle devait reconnaitre que son attitude guerrière envers les Serpentard n'avait pas changée, mais au moins il avait cessé de brutaliser les étudiants plus jeunes de leur maison, ce qui en soit représentait une étonnante révolution. Enfin, elle avait remarqué que les blagues de sa bande étaient de plus en plus sophistiquées, ce qu'elle ne pouvait assurément lui attribuer à 100%, mais dont elle avait l'intuition qu'il était responsable. Par exemple, un matin elle avait découvert (avec d'autres élèves médusés) que l'entière bibliothèque avait été changée d'emplacement durant la nuit avec une effrayante précision. Tous les livres, tables et même bougeoirs étaient exactement au même endroit, mais la bibliothèque n'était plus au même endroit : elle avait été descendue d'un étage. La précision des sortilèges utilisés et l'immense dose de magie nécessaire à la réalisation de cet exploit avait grandement impressionnée Lily. Par comparaison, elle et ses amies avaient une fois réussi à décaler entièrement les meubles de la salle commune des Gryffondors de quelques centimètres et l'effort qu'elles avaient alors déployé avait été si élevé qu'elles avaient toutes eu besoin d'une semaine entière pour s'en remettre. En comparaison, l'exploit de la bibliothèque lui apparaissait particulièrement impressionnant.

Enfin bref, il avait grandi. Désormais appliqué, moins réactif et impulsif, il attirait de plus en plus l'intérêt de la jeune femme. Et le fait qu'il soit absolument magnifique avait définitivement contribué au chavirement de son cœur (d'ailleurs, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il l'avait toujours physiquement attiré à divers degré depuis leur première année de cohabitation). Et, si elle souhaitait être particulière scrupuleuse en terme d'honnêteté, elle devait reconnaitre que la fin de son amitié avec Severus avait également grandement contribué à son appréciation grandissante de son collègue… Malheureusement, le traitement du silence avait poursuivi son cours tout au long de leur sixième, ce qui selon elle avait ultimement compliqué davantage leur relation. Entre autre parce que ce désintérêt lui avait amplement permis de se bâtir une adoration unidirectionnelle du capitaine (elle se doutait bien que sa perception de lui était biaisée). Ensuite parce qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de s'adresser à lui et que son nouveau caractère l'obligeait à ajuster son attitude (et elle aurait aimé s'y entraîner, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'adresser à lui comme elle le faisait en cinquième, elle aussi avait vieillie). Enfin, parce qu'elle l'avait de plus en plus surpris en train de l'observer alors que les vacances d'été s'amorçaient (cette raison était fondée sur la plus petite quantité de fait réels, mais elle serrait son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait). Tous ces éléments mis ensembles faisaient en sorte qu'il s'était contenté de l'observer durant l'année, et s'il trouvait inconfortable l'idée de lui adresser la parole après un an de silence, elle savait qu'elle ressentait précisément le même sentiment.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en sixième année, il traversait en rigolant le portail de la gare avec Black. Même si elle avait traversé peu de temps après lui, il avait déjà disparu dans la foule et avec lui sa dernière chance de mettre fin à leur absence de relation. Elle avait pris un instant pour contempler l'insatisfaction qu'elle ressentait, puis elle avait décidé qu'elle ne vivrait plus cette déception, et ce, dès la rentrée de l'année suivante. Un an de repos lui avait permis de bâtir ses forces, elle se sentait prête à prendre les devants et à rétablir le contact avec son collègue. Oh, bien entendu, elle n'allait pas devenir obsessive à ce sujet durant les vacances, mais elle profiterait de l'occasion pour déterminer le meilleur angle d'attaque pour l'année suivante. Saluant ses parents qui traversaient la foule vers elle, elle n'avait pas été capable de retenir un sourire. Qui aurait cru, six ans après son arrivée dans le monde de la sorcellerie, qu'elle se lancerait à la poursuite de James Potter?

Entre deux concoctions et quelques essais, elle avait tranquillement élaboré son plan d'attaque durant sous le soleil plombant. Tout en écrivant continuellement à Régina et Meredith, elle avait décidé de garder secret son plan d'action, car elle se sentait incapable de faire face aux commentaires de ses amies si jamais elle reconnaissait ses émotions. Elle avait toutefois écrit avec plus d'insistance à son amie attrapeur, afin d'extraire un maximum d'information sur le capitaine de l'équipe.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle se doutait que ses amies comprenaient davantage ses intentions qu'elles ne le laissaient paraître. Lily était reconnaissante qu'elles n'osent pas lui en parler directement, surtout depuis que ses amies moldues d'enfance, qu'elle ne revoyait que quelques fois durant l'été, avaient commencé à insinuer qu'elle était impliquée dans une relation amoureuse, ce qu'elle n'avait ni confirmer ni nier... En y repensait, Lily songeait avec un certain embarras qu'elle ne savait pas du tout dissimuler ses émotions... qui d'ailleurs n'avaient cessé de s'amplifier alors qu'elle achevait son _Amortencia_ et que l'odeur de son collègue ne cessait de diffuser dans sa chambre… oh, les rêves qu'elle avait à son sujet depuis…

Septembre était arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Tout à coup, elle s'était retrouvée dans un des compartiments du train filant vers sa dernière année de scolarité, toutes ses répliques et idées d'interactions s'étant _écroulées_ lorsqu'il était apparu sur le quai de la gare. Elle avait presque physiquement sentie sa résolution fondre et tomber à ses pieds alors qu'il traversait nonchalamment le quai, jetant innocemment des regards autour de lui auxquels pratiquement personnes ne restait indifférent. Définitivement plus séduisant que l'année précédente. _Attirant. Envoûtant_. Les seules options auxquelles elle avait alors songé avaient été de 1) lui sauter dans les bras ou 2) courir se cacher au plus vite (elle avait opté pour la deuxième option). Régina et Meredith l'avaient trouvée plongée dans un grimoire dans un compartiment du wagon des Gryffondors (elle était en train de se flageller mentalement depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être soulagée par l'apparition de ses amies). Le trio s'était lancé dans une discussion animée en revenant vers l'école, ce qui avait permis à Lily de relâcher la tension qui l'animait depuis son retour, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise _son_ regard vers la fin du voyage et que tout son énervement ne reprenne le dessus sur elle. Elle avait été remise directement en doute, confronté à la déception qui l'avait envahie deux mois auparavant. Curieusement, plutôt que de la décourager, la situation avait éperonné sa résolution qui avait refait surface de plus en plus intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à la table de sa maison, enflammée par la détermination, même si elle ignorait par quelles moyens elle allait renverser la situation.

Finalement, lorsque _son_ nom avait été énoncé lors de la présentation de l'équipe de préfet, cela avait été la meilleure nouvelle de la rentrée. Elle venait d'obtenir un fabuleux prétexte posé sur un plateau d'argent pour reprendre contact avec lui. Elle s'était laissée imprégnée par cette nouvelle qu'elle considérait excellente alors qu'elle se levait lors de l'annonce de son titre, mais son soulagement avait été fissuré par l'expression absolument choqué qu'il avait affichée lorsqu'elle avait été nommée. Légèrement insultée par sa réaction, elle avait été obligée de se rappeler tout au long du banquet qu'elle avait été particulièrement méchante à son égard pendant plus de cinq ans et qu'il était normal qu'il appréhende de travailler avec elle. Il suffisait qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était capable d'interagir avec lui de façon civile, ce qu'elle considérait avoir réalisé correctement lors de leur remontée commune vers le dortoir des Gryffondors en fin de soirée.

Par la suite, leurs premières interactions avaient été éparses et pour la plupart chaotiques, sans qu'elle ne sache parfaitement qui était responsable de toute cette tension. Elle se savait maladroite (elle avait une difficulté à réfréner ses vieilles habitudes avec lui) et lui aussi agissait parfois de façon incompréhensible (elle était encore confuse quant à son malaise manifeste lorsqu'ils étaient descendus ensemble jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch). Et il y avait l'épisode de la crinière de feu, pour lequel elle n'avait encore subi aucune représailles alors qu'elle tentait délibérément de provoquer une réaction plus vive chez lui (n'importe quoi pour qu'il laisse tomber son hésitation et qu'il s'adresse franchement à elle!). À l'heure actuelle, alors que la neige commençait à couvrir le parc de l'école, elle ne savait plus comment exprimer plus clairement son désir de nouer une relation avec lui. Elle lui avait même volontairement remis un horaire de surveillance complètement impossible (dans lequel elle avait composé les équipes en fonction des pires animosités existantes tout en s'assurant de créer à chaque fois un conflit d'horaire avec les entraînements de Quidditch), mais il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet depuis. Coincée entre son désir de développer une relation significative avec lui et la résistance passive qu'il lui renvoyait systématiquement, elle commençait à être à court de moyens pour provoquer une nouvelle étincelle entre eux. Elle se comptait donc chanceuse qu'il aille pris les devants en lui demandant de le rejoindre au terrain afin d'effectuer une séance de vol. Excessivement chanceuse, même. Et elle comptait bien franchement abuser entièrement de cette occasion inespérée pour provoquer à nouveau l'intérêt chez son collègue.

* * *

Lily referma doucement les portes d'entrée de l'école, balançant son balai sur ses épaules avant de descendre rapidement vers le stade. Elle marchait plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire, repensant à l'heure du dîner où il lui avait silencieusement proposé de se rencontrer à 19h au terrain. Tout cela s'était déroulé directement sous le nez de Sirius et Meredith, les deux êtres les plus fouineurs qu'elle connaissait, sans pourtant qu'ils ne détectent la situation. Elle avait acquiescé une fois sans lâcher son regard. Oh, l'intensité derrière ce regard ! L'énervement qui l'avait saisie! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire? Il s'agissait quand même du parfait golden boy ! Depuis deux ans qu'il ne cessait de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors ignoré : attitude impeccable, fantastiques performances magiques et surprenante capacité à gérer les divers drames de son entourage. _Ravissant. Brillant. Ravageur._ Et bordel, il était séduisant! Toutes les sorcières de l'école lui courraient après! Avec ses larges épaules, son regard expressif, les muscles du Quidditch apparent sous son uniforme! Comment pouvait-elle se rendre en toute tranquillité vers leur point de rencontre?!

Elle courrait pratiquement en arrivant au stade, tentant d'évacuer le maximum de tension de son esprit grâce à la saine douleur physique de l'exercice. Elle était cinglée, sans aucun doute. Démontrer ses habiletés de vol au _foutu capitaine de l'équipe?_ Totalement dérangée, il s'agissait de l'unique explication logique possible. Sautillant presque ( _plus de douleur!_ ) la sorcière entra dans le stade en retenant son souffle, qu'elle relâcha en constatant que le terrain était désert. Quelques instants pour se calmer étaient bienve…

 _Swooshh!_ James s'arrêta en glissant à quelques mètres d'elle. Jurant mentalement, elle se promit de regarder dans les airs la prochaine fois qu'elle arriverait au stade. Le PEC descendit de son balai mais resta à distance, comme s'il appréhendait légèrement son attitude.

\- Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas, lança-t-il, toujours à une prudente distante.

\- J'ai sérieusement songé à laisser tomber. Mais me voici.

Il s'avança lentement à sa rencontre, affichant son habituel sourire en coin. Il portait un jeans et un pull noir, dont la couleur soulignait ses yeux outremer. À son avis, il la regardait avec un air nettement plus sérieux que nécessaire.

\- J'ignorais que tu possédais un balai.

\- Presque personne n'est au courant de mon intérêt pour le vol, la croyance populaire dictant qu'il est nécessaire de s'intéresser au Quidditch pour aimer cet art, dit-elle en lui montrant l'outil.

\- Prudence, Evans, je ne tolèrerai la moindre critique de mon sport en ce lieu sacré, répondit-il en se penchant pour observer son balai.

Il redressa la tête pour croiser son regard et lui adressa un clin d'œil :

\- Je blague, Lily. Tous les gens ont des intérêts différents, c'est ce qui rend le monde intéressant.

\- La vue au sommet du stade rend elle aussi le monde bien plus intéressant.

\- Définitivement. Prête à démontrer ton talent?

\- Définitivement.

Elle attacha ses cheveux et enfourcha son balai, évitant de le regarder directement. Elle espérait qu'il ne pouvait voir ses mains trembler. Jetant de biais un coup d'œil au capitaine, elle se demanda si elle ne percevait pas une certaine nervosité dans ses mouvements, dans ses mains qui pianotaient sur son manche et ses fameux cheveux qui étaient de plus en plus hors de contrôle. Est-ce qu'elle le rendait nerveux ?

Il frappa le sol à l'aide de ses talons et s'éleva si rapidement que Lily eut l'impression qu'il venait d'apparaitre. À son tour, elle heurta le sol et s'éleva dans le stade aussi vite que son Harley 500 d'occasion lui permettait, ce qui était bien moins rapidement que le Bronson de son collègue. Elle le rejoignit devant l'un des buts dorés d'où il observait Poudlard. Il ventait suffisamment pour ébouriffer leurs cheveux et créer une ambiance feutrée autour d'eux.

\- Je ne t'accorde pas de point pour le décollage, c'est la partie la plus simple, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Mais je suis impressionné par l'absence de panique par rapport à notre hauteur.

\- James. Je viens voler pratiquement à toutes les semaines. J'ai même déjà dépassé le plafond des nuages. Je ne crains pas la hauteur.

\- D'accord, aucun problème quant à la hauteur, je concède. Mais qu'en est-il de la vitesse?

\- On fait la course jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain ?

\- Impossible, mon balai est un impor... hey!

Lily s'élança avant qu'il n'explique l'inégalité flagrante entre leurs balais. Elle se pencha et poussa au maximum l'accélération dont son balai était capable. Elle entendit son collègue la rattraper alors qu'elle franchissait la moitié du stade. Malheureusement pour elle, les _Bronsons_ étaient effectivement les meilleurs balais disponibles sur le marché... Mais contrairement à ses attentes, il ne la dépassa pas à toute allure, il ajusta plutôt sa vitesse pour se situer juste un peu devant elle alors qu'ils filaient vers les buts. Elle se redressa en arrivant au bout tandis qu'il accélérait et fonçait au centre du but central, remontant ensuite en chandelle avant de redescendre en piqué pour s'arrêter à ses côtés.

\- Avec un balai de même calibre, je gagnais cette course !se moqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Mouais, peut-être, consentit James en souriant. Cinq points pour la course, et cinq points supplémentaires pour l'attitude.

Ce sourire accéléra encore plus les battements de cœur de la sorcière, alors qu'il se démenait déjà sous l'adrénaline. Pour sa part, il ne semblait aucunement affecté par la vitesse. Endurci par de nombreuses pratiques, sans doute.

\- L'absence de vertige et la capacité à filer en ligne droite ne sont pas les seules aptitudes permettant d'évaluation la qualité de ton vol, poursuivit le capitaine en commençant à tournoyer autour d'elle.

\- C'est un bon départ, à mon avis, rétorqua Lily en tournant lentement sur elle-même, afin de rester vis-à-vis lui.

\- La question est de trouver une méthode efficace permettant de démontrer tes capacités, poursuivit James en accélérant légèrement.

Lily s'immobilisa : elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas suivre le capitaine au même rythme sans en avoir mal au cœur. James s'immobilisa devant elle et tira d'une de ses poches un tissu rouge. Il l'enfonça à demi dans la poche arrière de son jeans et lui adressa son plus grand sourire.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère, s'objecta automatiquement la sorcière.

\- Que nenni, Evans. C'est l'un des premiers tests que je fais passer aux membres de l'équipe, afin qu'ils me prouvent leur valeur.

\- J'aimerais rappeler que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire partie de l'équipe.

\- Peu importe, c'est infaillible pour montrer l'agilité de vol. Parfait pour pratiquer les techniques d'attaque et de défense.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais tu montes un _Bronson_ ! Nous serons encore ici demain matin à cause de mon Harley!

\- Mais non, nous allons échanger nos balais, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

\- Pardon ?

Lily réprima un cri de surprise quand il attrapa l'extrémité de son balai. Elle ne réussit toutefois pas à s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il enjamba son Harley qui descendit légèrement sous leurs poids combinés. James conserva son équilibre d'une main et tendit son balai à côté d'elle pour qu'elle puisse le prendre.

\- _Es. Tu._ _Malade_ _!?s_ 'époumona-t-elle en refusant de lâcher son balai. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!_

\- Tout doux, Evans, répondit calmement le capitaine alors que le Harley commençait à piquer du nez, prend mon balai maintenant, si tu souhaites que nous restions tous les deux biens vivants.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Lily décolla à contrecœur une main de son balai et attrapa le manche du Bronson, le positionnant fermement à ses côtés. Jetant un regard assassin à son collègue, elle souleva une jambe et la glissa par-dessus le balai de course en restant mi-assise sur son balai. James avança vers elle à cet instant, son poids l'obligeant à quitter son siège pour se jeter sur l'autre balai. Elle agrippa le Bronson avec ses deux mains en jurant et tourna la tête pour observer son collègue qui avait perdu de l'altitude. Elle fut soulagé de le trouver normalement assit sur son Harley, quoiqu'un peu plus bas.

\- _Potter_ , _espèce d'imbécile !_ tonna la sorcière en le fusillant du regard.

Il leva la tête vers elle et éclata de rire :

\- Félicitations, Evans! Cinq points de plus à ton dossier!

\- Espèce de … fulmina Lily en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Le Bronson répondit instinctivement et descendit à une vitesse exagérée vers le capitaine. Surprise, Lily redressa brusquement ses mains et remonta dramatiquement dans les airs. Elle détendit aussitôt ses mains et s'immobilisa, laissant échapper lentement son souffle. Il s'agissait définitivement d'un balai de meilleure qualité, elle devait ajuster ses mouvements et être plus délicate. C'était un outil beaucoup plus réactif que celui auquel elle était habituée. Elle entendit le capitaine qui montait vers elle et leva les yeux : James s'arrêta devant elle, affichant encore son sourire narquois.

\- Rappelle moi quelles sont les règles concernant le foutu foulard dans ta poche ?demanda Lily d'un ton colérique.

\- Le jeu s'arrête lorsque tu l'attrapes.

Avec un cri de rage devant son éclatant sourire, Lily se pencha sur le balai du capitaine et fonça vers lui. Il l'évita avec aisance et prit de l'altitude, tournant sur lui-même alors qu'elle chargeait dans son sillage. À plusieurs reprises, elle le dépassa carrément, car elle n'était pas encore habituée aux réponses performantes du balai de course. Dans ces moments, il se laissait retomber en chute libre pour l'obliger à piquer vers le sol. Non seulement cette cascade l'angoissait (quand même, c'était inutilement risqué!), mais elle la forçait à foncer le sol alors qu'elle préférait nettement foncer vers le ciel. Il s'arrêtait toutefois bien avant d'atteindre le terrain, ce qu'elle soupçonnait d'effectuer par peur qu'elle ne fracasse son balai.

Peu à peu, mais bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle commença à ajuster adéquatement son comportement au Bronson. Ce balai était si rapide que le pauvre Harley, dont des talents insoupçonnés avaient pourtant été révélés par le capitaine, ne pouvait rivaliser. Lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin en contrôle, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arracher le foulard de la poche arrière du capitaine. Tenant dans une main le tissus soyeux, elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir poursuivi un peu plus longtemps le capitaine… c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle avait autant de plaisir en sa compagnie… et il était particulièrement agréable d'observer James en plein vol, même avec un balai de qualité moindre, car il volait avec une aisance près du don. À bien y penser, songea-t-elle en s'arrêtant au centre du stade, il devait avoir fait exprès pour se laisser prendre… il était tellement plus agile qu'elle…

Le capitaine s'arrêta à ses côtés afin de récupérer son mouchoir et son balai. Leur second échange en plein vol se déroula plus aisément, ce qui n'empêcha pas Lily de se promettre de ne plus jamais effectuer une telle manœuvre. De retour sur son Harley, elle ferma un moment ses yeux, tenant fermement son manche afin de calmer sa respiration. Elle commençait à anticiper la fin de leur première rencontre en dehors du cadre académique. Elle avait aimé cette rencontre, aimé le fait que leurs interactions avaient été authentiques et avait trouvé très stimulant de le poursuivre à travers le stade. Regrettant la fin inévitable qui s'amorçait, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son partenaire.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, lança-t-il. À te montrer, plutôt, maintenant que la nuit se lève. Est-ce que tu peux rester encore un moment?

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait rester encore un peu.

\- Excellent. Dans ce cas, suis-moi !continua le capitaine en tournant son balai.

Lily s'élança à sa poursuite, traversant les estrades pour filer au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Filant bien au-delà de la cime des arbres, Lily profita du point de vue spectaculaire afin de détailler la forêt interdite. Elle dénicha rapidement la horde de licornes élevée par Hagrid : les créatures traversaient une rivière dont la sorcière ignorait l'existence. La sorcière lança un cri au capitaine en ralentissant afin d'observer plus attentivement la forêt, y dénichant quelques salamandres flamboyantes qui projetaient une lumière douce à travers les arbres enchantés. Lily releva la tête pour partager sa découverte, mais James n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même et le trouva derrière elle, un peu plus haut dans les airs. Il l'observait avec un air difficilement déchiffrable, simultanément sympathique et distant. Elle releva le manche de son balai afin de le rejoindre, sentant son cœur battre jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

\- Prête à reprendre la route ?

La sorcière acquiesça. Il baissa le manche de son balai à 90 degré et se laissa tomber en chute libre pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de filer en direction du lac, toujours à travers la forêt interdite. Songeant qu'il était quand même légèrement arrogant, Lily se pencha sur son balai et accéléra en gardant les yeux rivés sur son collègue. Ils foncèrent au-dessus des arbres alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Bien qu'elle ne craignait ni la vitesse ni la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se laissa tranquillement distancer par le capitaine, car il filait beaucoup trop vite pour son balai.

Peu après, elle remarqua qu'il commençait à ralentir et zigzaguer au-dessus du lac. Elle se redressa et s'arrêta au-dessus de la rive la plus près de l'école, afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas assisté à ses matchs depuis quelques années et elle comprenait qu'il était temps de remédier à la situation. À l'observer dans la pénombre, elle le voyait effectuer des virages, des fentes, des remontées et encore quelques terrifiantes chutes comme si cela était un jeu _._ Il volait si naturellement qu'elle fut tenté d'essayer les mêmes manœuvres… cela semblait si facile… mais son côté raisonnable reprit le dessus et elle resta sagement immobile. Elle l'observa filer à la surface du lac, passant loin sous ses pieds avant de remonter précipitamment en chandelle pour s'arrêter à ses côtés. Que ses lunettes soient encore sur son visage était prodigieux.

\- Sortilège d'adhésion, expliqua-t-il en saisissant son regard interrogatif.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Sommes-nous arrivés à destination ?

\- Presque. Suis moi encore un peu, mais ne me quitte pas des yeux, pour préserver la surprise.

Il se tourna dos à elle et s'éloigna en douceur (garder le regard fixé sur ses sexy épaules était loin d'être difficile). Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la rive opposée, ralentissant progressivement jusqu'à ce que James lève un bras et pivote sur lui-même, affichant un sourire en coin. Lily lui rendit son sourire en ressentant une certaine excitation.

\- Nous sommes arrivés trop tôt, avertit le PEC en observant par-dessus l'épaule de la sorcière. Il manque une touche dramatique à l'ensemble pour profiter pleinement de l'effet. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour attendre encore un peu?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas d'autres plans pour la soirée.

James afficha son sourire le plus charmeur en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je dois dire que suis impressionné par ton attitude, Lily, reprit le capitaine. D'abord l'échange de balais, ensuite la capture du foulard dans un temps raisonnable, et maintenant, la transgression des limites de l'école.

\- Les limites du parc n'ont jamais été un problème, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'un jour j'arriverai à faire de la chute libre, c'est franchement terrifiant…

\- Des années de pratiques avec Sirius, minimisa James.

\- … impressionnant quand même, insista Lily en resserrant son emprise sur le manche de son balai.

\- Hey! Je ne serais pas capitaine sans cette dose massive de courage.

\- Et d'égocentrisme.

James haussa les sourcils devant cette remarque. Lily se secoua mentalement : il n'était pas approprié ni nécessaire de lui rappeler son attitude désastreuse du passé! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de l'attaquer ?

\- Enfin, non, pas vraiment, corrigea la sorcière. Je reconnais qu'il est principalement question de courage. Et de ton fantastique talent naturel en vol.

\- … Ouais, merci, répondit James d'un ton incertain. En tout cas, j'aimerais mentionner que ta technique de vol est plutôt bonne, pour une personne que je n'ai _jamais_ croisée au stade alors que j'y ai passé la moitié de ma vie étudiante.

\- C'est que je suis passée maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Des années de pratique.

\- Ce qui malheureusement semble bien vrai, répondit James en cessant de sourire.

Il resta silencieux un instant, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa collègue, laissant à celle-ci tout le temps de ressentir un pincement au niveau de son cœur. Elle baissa son regard vers le lac, qui commençait à scintiller sous les premières lueurs des étoiles et des lumières du château. Le capitaine se racla la gorge :

\- J'ai quand même quelques idées qui pourraient améliorer la fluidité de ton vol.

\- Par exemple ?demanda la sorcière, un peu plus froidement que nécessaire.

Elle avait soif, ses doigts s'engourdissaient et il l'avait énervée avec son commentaire sur son attitude.

\- La position de tes mains, répondit James en avançant son balai afin de s'installer à côté d'elle.

Elle observa les mains du capitaine et glissa ses mains glacées le long du manche afin de l'imiter. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Très bien. Durant l'exercice du foulard, j'ai eu l'impression que tu exerçais parfois une pression plus grande que nécessaire. Avec les mains dans cette position, ton effort devrait diminuer de moitié. Est-ce que cela fait du sens?

\- À priori, oui. Il faudrait qu-quand même qu-que j'essaie pour…

\- Ne bouge pas !objecta vivement James. La surprise !

Il s'avança pour lui faire face à nouveau alors qu'elle se raidissait sur son balai, évitant de se retourner accidentellement. Il tira sa baguette et la pointa vers elle, performant un sortilège de chaleur qui enveloppa Lily d'un seul coup. Elle se retrouva instantanément enveloppée d'une agréable chaleur, comme si elle venait d'enfiler sur ses épaules une chaude couverture de laine. Tout en soupirant de bonheur, elle se morigéna de ne pas y avoir pensé par elle-même. Elle était quand même un être magique !

\- Merci.

\- Ça devient un réflexe après plusieurs pratiques en soirée, modéra James avec un sourire en coin. J'aurais encore quelques détails à mentionner quant à ton vol, mais nous sommes enfin arrivés au bon moment. Tu peux te retourner.

Ressentant une attitude défiante complètement déplacée, Lily planta son regard dans celui du capitaine puis ferma les yeux, effectuant à toute vitesse un pivot sur elle-même. Sans sa vue, elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre en s'arrêtant, mais elle s'agrippa à son balai et ouvrit les yeux. La vue du château était époustouflante. Avec l'ensemble des fenêtres illuminées, la silhouette de l'école se détachait clairement dans le noir d'encre de la nuit. La vue du ciel permettait d'apprécier pleinement la splendeur et l'immensité du bâtiment et de son parc. Le lac brillait sous la faible lueur des étoiles alors que la forêt disparaissait progressivement dans le bleu profond de la nuit. La lumière délicate de la lune venait ajouter une touche magique en illuminant les nombreuses tourelles du château.

Il s'agissait certainement de l'un des plus beaux points de vue de l'école. Lily lâcha le manche de son balai, ouvrit grand les bras et inspira profondément. Elle ressentait une impression de merveille, une joie sauvage mêlée à une adrénaline complétement magique. Elle laissa lentement retomber ses bras sur ses côtés et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, cherchant son collègue. Elle le trouva à sa droite, légèrement plus bas qu'elle, comme s'il s'était déplacé afin de la rattraper lorsqu'elle avait perdue l'équilibre.

 _C'était probablement le cas_.

Il observait également le château, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Elle laissa traîner son regard sur la nuque du capitaine, observant à nouveau ses larges épaules, ses bras dont les muscles apparaissaient sous les manches de son gilet, ses longues jambes nonchalamment relâché dans le vide… il avait été presque parfaitement galant tout au long de la soirée. Lui qui avait été si arrogant, lui qui avait tellement manqué de tact juste quelques années auparavant… désormais parfaitement décent et agréable…

Elle orienta son balai afin de glisser à la même hauteur que son collègue. Elle désirait le remercier pour la soirée, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes afin d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte, tous les deux silencieux, observant le château scintillant dans la noirceur de la nuit. Puis, alors que son cœur s'affolait ( _il allait l'entendre_!), elle se pencha et appuya son épaule contre celle de son partenaire. Elle tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide, auquel il répondit par son traditionnel sourire en coin, et ils retournèrent leur attention vers le château.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation commune, il se dégagea doucement de son contact en roulant ses épaules. Restant à ses côtés, il appuya ses pieds et remonta ses lunettes. Lily se redressa sur son balai et croisa son regard. Sans la quitter des yeux, James tendit une main et replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux de la sorcière qui s'était détaché de son chignon.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, murmura le PEC.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de parler. Son ventre était serré dans un nœud et ses mains élançaient alors qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son balai. Est-ce qu'elle venait d'halluciner cette interaction ? Et ce geste ? Elle observa le préfet qui s'élançait en direction du château, puis se pencha sur son balai et fonça à la poursuite du capitaine, s'amusant à le suivre au meilleur de ses capacités. Il faisait si noir qu'elle devait se fier aux reflets du château dans les lunettes de son collègue pour le trouver, mais l'adrénaline combinée à l'excitation la firent éclater de rire alors qu'elle arrivait à l'entrée principale de l'école. Il était arrivé bien avant elle : il tournoyait autour de l'entrée en l'attendant. Ils se posèrent en même temps sur le sol.

Sans échanger un mot, ils traversèrent le hall désert et grimpèrent silencieusement les marches menant à la tour de leur maison. Le château était désert, mais l'habitude d'éviter de se faire prendre en dehors des heures permises dans les couloirs était tenace chez les deux PEC. Ils se dépêchèrent sans un mot à travers les couloirs, franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame et traversèrent discrètement la salle commune, Lily suivant James jusqu'au pied de l'escalier menant à la chambre de ce dernier.

\- Hey, James, interpela Lily alors qu'il grimpait les premières marches de son escalier. Je crois que j'aimerais bien obtenir l'ensemble de ton feedback…

Le PEC pivota sur lui-même et se pencha vers elle, affichant un air curieux.

\- Question d'améliorer ma technique, précisa Lily. Je crois même que j'aimerais recommencer l'exercice du foulard. La semaine prochaine ?

\- Toujours à la recherche de la perfection, non ?se moqua gentiment James en descendant d'une marche.

\- Je dois dire que tu es un bon professeur.

James grimaça en haussant les épaules, descendant d'une autre marche en sa direction.

\- _All right_ , je suis partant pour recommencer l'expérience, répondit-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- Pareillement.

Puis, agissant avec une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas le moins du monde, Lily déposa une main sur le bras de son collègue et se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.

\- Merci, James.

Son collègue resta silencieux alors qu'elle pivotait sur elle-même et fonçait vers sa chambre, n'osant pas regarder derrière elle. Ses jambes tremblaient d'une émotion aucunement reliée à l'expérience de vol. Elle grimpait les marches de sa chambre quand elle entendit la réponse de son collègue :

\- Vingt points sur vingt, Evans!

Avec un sourire, elle referma doucement la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Comme la vie semblait soudainement pleine de promesses et d'émotions, qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérées! Comme la vie était merveilleuse, maintenant ! Elle rigola en roulant dans son lit, répétant mentalement encore et encore la même phrase : _James Potter, prépare tes armes, je m'en viens t'attraper_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

 **Crazy, stupid.**

James déposa sa plume sur son bureau et ferma les yeux. Il était presque minuit et malgré toute sa bonne volonté orientée vers la réalisation du travail posé devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à se consacrer entièrement à la tâche. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son esprit de sa dernière rencontre avec sa… collègue. Il venait encore une fois de détourner juste un bref instant son attention et tout à coup, il était envahi par une reviviscence accélérée de l'ensemble de leur rencontre au stade, ses moindres détails défilant à toute vitesse devant ses yeux – le temps freinant tout d'un coup alors que ses pensées dérivaient avec un soupçon d'exagération vers la fin de cette soirée. Ce souvenir surgissait sans préavis jour et nuit depuis près d'une semaine.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, énervé par la piètre qualité de son autodiscipline. Après la fin terrible de leurs OWLS, il s'était juré d'enterrer complètement ses sentiments envers elle afin de ne plus en souffrir. Juste cesser de souffrir. L'épisode du lac avec Rogue et tout ce qui en avait émergé lui avait donné la poussée nécessaire et l'avait déterminé à laisser tomber Evans : cette épreuve lui avait confirmé qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'être avec en bon termes avec lui tant qu'ils seraient dans ce contexte académique. Son plan d'action du traitement du silence de l'année précédente s'était ancré dans cette prise de conscience.

Son plan avait relativement bien fonctionné : avec le support de sa bande et de sa famille élargie, il avait réussi à instaurer une relation loin d'être amicale avec elle tout au long de leur sixième année. Il devait reconnaître que cette pause lui avait permis de sérieusement remettre en perspective ses sentiments. Sans y accorder trop d'importance et de ressources, il avait quand même pris le temps de réfléchir à son vécu, d'identifier ses bons et mauvais coups et surtout tirer du sens de son expérience. Remus avait été d'une grande aide afin d'organiser sainement ses idées depuis (même si James commençait à sérieusement croire que les intentions du loup-garou étaient largement différentes de celles qui lui attribuait).

James pianota avec agacement sur son bureau, son regard glissant sur les photographies représentant lui et ses amis, affichées au-dessus de son bureau. La majorité des photos le représentait avec Sirius ou sa famille… s'y retrouvait également une brochette appréciable de jolies jeunes femmes… il s'attarda un instant sur le regard étincelant d'une sorcière rencontrée lors de son voyage en Espagne entre sa cinquième et sixième année. Un sourire ironique gagna son visage. Un résultat pour le moins sympathique du barrage érigé autour d'Evans.

En toute franchise, il s'était bien amusé depuis. Il s'avouait même qu'il s'était violement défoulé depuis ses quinze ans en termes de vie affective. L'absence d'attachement émotionnel simplifiait énormément ses interactions affectives et il n'avait aucunement cherché à harnacher son talent naturel de séducteur depuis les deux dernières années. En bonus, cela lui avait permis d'achever sa sixième année avec le sourire aux lèvres et non le cœur étouffé dans un étau.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait leurrée dans cette foutue rencontre au stade, pourquoi avait-il saboté tous ses efforts visant à maintenir une saine distance avec elle ?

La dissonance cognitive qu'il ressentait commençait à frôler l'indécence. James leva sa baguette, posa l'extrémité de celle-ci contre sa tempe et retira de son esprit une pensée particulière obsessive qu'il laissa tomber au sol. S'élançant de l'autre extrémité de la pièce, Valegro attrapa le filament entre ses griffes, réduisant à néant la fine chaîne de pensées. James frotta gentiment le dos de sa petite panthère.

Il sentait une force invisible qui altérait son avenir… Il peinait à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait intuitivement, il se contentait de rêver qu'il se trouvait au bord d'un précipice souterrain dans une noirceur presqu'absolue. Le rêve était récurrent : il sentait d'abord le chemin où il se trouvait rouler tranquillement sous ses pieds, puis de plus en plus follement, l'entrainant inexorablement vers un précipice infini qui semblait se tendre à sa rencontre. Il basculait dans un monde absolument désolant, sans limites et sans repères, avant de se réveiller en panique, le cœur en débandade.

Avec une certaine honte, il avait tiré de sa valise ses anciens livres de divination, cherchant à comprendre l'angoisse qui hantait son repos. Ses anciennes notes avaient confirmé ce qu'il pensait intuitivement : sa vie changeait d'orientation. Depuis des années qu'il voyait les signes, depuis des années qu'il écoutait aux portes lorsque ses parents invitaient des combattants de Voldemort à leur maison. Il évoluait, devenait analytique et déterminé à contribuer au conflit qui déchirait son monde. Il savait les sacrifices que cette situation imposait, il ne pouvait plus être indifférent quant à l'avenir qui l'attendait.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva en lui, Valegro tourna vers lui un regard curieux. C _'est ça, convainc toi de posséder une quelconque valeur. Fais-toi mal._

Exaspéré, James se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit afin de profiter de l'air glacé du mois de novembre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cadran, constata le peu d'heures dont il disposait pour compléter son devoir, jura. Il appuya ses bras contre le rebord de la fenêtre, chercha la lune sans hâte, grimaça en songeant à Remus qui était fort probablement réveillé et alerte à l'appel grandissant de l'astre. Une pointe d'agacement le traversa : voilà qui l'obligeait à prévoir une seconde nuit blanche dans un très court intervalle de temps.

Cherchant à combattre son léger abattement, le PEC se redressa. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, il pointa par-dessus son épaule sa baguette magique, ravivant d'un coup le feu de son foyer. Il baissa alors son regard vers sa baguette, rangea celle-ci dans la poche de son pantalon et tendit une main vers sa commode. Les professeurs Wright et Wincott avaient commencé à demander aux finissants de se passer de baguette lorsqu'ils pratiquaient leur magie. Sachant les dangers du monde extérieur et comprenant l'aspect pratique d'être capable d'utiliser sa magie sans baguette, James s'exerçait depuis à agir sans celle-ci. L'exercice était relativement simple pour les sortilèges fonctionnels, mais il était loin de maîtriser les charmes appris au deuxième cycle sans l'aide de sa baguette.

La main tendue devant lui, il observa le premier tiroir de sa commode qui s'ouvrait, un miroir ovale s'envolant dans les airs en sa direction. Il attrapa le miroir d'un geste leste. Scrutant la glace, il constata qu'une faible lueur éclairait les murs de briques de l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre miroir. Décidément, il n'était pas le seul à s'y être pris à la dernière minute.

\- Patmol.

Un grognement étouffé répondit à son évocation. Le visage de son ami se matérialisa de l'autre côté du miroir, affichant un air endormi.

\- En train d'achever métamorphose ? demanda Sirius en frottant son visage de ses deux mains.

\- Cette connerie de transfert d'énergie du processus d'apparition spontanée est en train de ruiner mon intérêt pour la matière, répondit le PEC en retournant à son bureau.

Il agita une main et la fenêtre de sa chambre se referma. Sirius bâilla, passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en replaçant le miroir de façon à mieux voir son ami. James observa l'environnement de son ami, nota les décorations murales aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'ils avaient dérobé au stade de Quidditch durant leur deuxième année. Ce décor signifiait que Sirius était au Gouffre.

La pièce réquisitionnée par les maraudeurs ressemblait grandement à la chambre privée qu'avait obtenue James au début de l'année. Elle se trouvait au quatrième étage et possédait toutes les caractéristiques nécessaires à leur confort, ce qui incluait un grand foyer, quelques vieux divans, une bibliothèque remplie de livres oubliés et quatre lits simples (qui, avec le temps, était devenus deux grands lits doubles). James ressenti une pointe de regret : en dehors de la fête de Peter, ils avaient pratiquement inutilisé la salle depuis la rentrée… un énième aspect de leur vie qui changeait cette année…

\- Est-ce que mon sommeil a été uniquement interrompu pour cette raison ?demanda Patmol avec un regard scrutateur.

Le regard durcit par l'absence de réponse de James ( _here we go again)_ , Sirius s'effaça un bref instant de l'écran alors qu'il se retournait dans son lit. Le visage résolu de son ami réapparu, James soupira : il connaissait bien l'avis de son frère quant à son obsession récurrente.

\- J'ai déjà exprimé mon avis sur la question, mais puisqu'il semble impossible de marquer de façon permanente ta tête vide, je réitère, dit Sirius. Retenues, duels, réprimandes publiques et franchement exagérées à cause de quelques misérables pertes de points. Et je ne mentionne même pas le terrible instant où elle a réussi à nous faire bannir du stade de Quidditch.

\- Je ne conteste pas sa terrible personnalité de l'époque, mais …

 _-_ Tais-toi, Prongs _. Six ans_ de rejection et d'échanges abrasifs représentent un message singulièrement clair, martela Sirius. Je me fiche royalement de ce qui est arrivé après votre rencontre au stade, j'en ai marre de te récupérer à la cuillère à chaque fois. Tu es déjà suffisamment abîmé par la vie –je veux dire, que s'est-il passé pour que tu deviennes préfet en chef ?!

Le sourire narquois de Sirius se refléta sur le visage de James. Lui-même n'était pas certain de comprendre les circonstances ayant menées à son élection de PEC, lui qui était clairement un investigateur constant de problèmes. L'humour tordu de Dumbledore le surprenait un peu plus à chaque année.

\- Je pense quand même qu'il est temps que tu cesses de te laisser faire, dit Patmol en bâillant. Renverse un peu les rôles, pour une fois qu'une ouverture se présente.

Ayant été largement sensibilisé à l'avis particulièrement négatif de Sirius depuis ses onze ans, James se sentit à peine heurté par l'attitude négative de son ami. À vrai dire, il était plus concerné par la rancune de Sirius quant à son rôle académique que par sa traditionnelle mauvaise humeur envers Lily. _Oh_ _well,_ il n'avait pas appelé son meilleur ami dans l'objectif de se faire consoler : il avait Remus pour remplir ce rôle.

\- La prochaine fois, réveille Lunard, dit Sirius en détaillant avec justesse son ami.

\- Compte sur moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, James laissant errer son regard à travers le décor familier du Gouffre. Il remarqua alors de longs cheveux châtains entortillés sur l'oreiller posé aux côtés de son meilleur ami. James reporta immédiatement son attention vers son ami, affichant un rictus dangereux.

\- Lysandre Sharpe. _Muffliato_.

\- Wow. Queudver était sur son cas depuis si longtemps.

\- Mais c'est mon anniversaire, Prongs!

Avec un sourire, le PEC rétorqua qu'il devait reprendre son travail s'il souhaitait l'achever avant le lendemain. Sirius hocha la tête en affichant un air malicieux : il invita son ami à conserver son miroir sous la main s'il souhaitait pimenter son lendemain de veille avec un spectacle torride. Ricanant, le capitaine salua son ami puis fit voleter son miroir jusqu'à son lit.

Son sourire s'étala davantage lorsque la copie complétée du devoir de Sirius se matérialisait devant lui quelques secondes plus tard. C'était la meilleure aide que son ami pouvait lui apporter. À l'aide de la copie de Patmol, James acheva et peaufina bien plus rapidement sa propre réflexion. Il roula son parchemin avec soin et renvoya la copie de Sirius au Gouffre d'un coup de baguette (il en avait marre de travailler trois fois plus pour des sortilèges basiques).

Revigoré par l'accomplissement de son travail, James se leva énergiquement pour enfiler un pull par-dessus son gilet de sport, ranger avec précaution son miroir, préparer hâtivement son sac pour le lendemain. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la fenêtre, décida de descendre dans la salle commune. Lunard y était peut-être. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité : une balade nocturne serait sans doute appropriée.

Valegro se posta devant la porte de la chambre, les yeux rivés vers son maître. James hésita un instant, observant sa petite panthère. Suivant son intuition, le préfet ouvrit la porte et laissa filer son animal. Il descendit silencieusement les marches menant à la salle commune à sa poursuite, trouvant son chemin grâce aux dernières lueurs émanant du foyer. Débouchant dans la salle, il entendit le bruissement d'une plume contre un parchemin : il n'était pas seul à prolonger ses activités académiques bien en dehors des heures régulières. Il s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier pour étendre sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. Il s'avança prudemment à travers la pièce et vit deux jeunes penchés l'un vers l'autre devant le foyer. Il semblait bien peu dangereux de ne pas les renvoyer immédiatement dans leur dortoir, pensa le préfet en reprenant son chemin.

Il fit pivoter le portrait de la dame et s'avança dans le couloir, précédé par Valegro, balayant attentivement ses alentours. Il avait tellement grandi depuis les deux dernières années que la cape n'arrivait plus à dissimuler ses pieds : il devait être plus prudent lorsqu'il se déplaçait en dehors des heures permises. Mais en dehors de son félin, aucune silhouette inquiétante ne se dessinait dans l'obscurité du couloir et il était familier avec les pièges du château. Puisqu'ils étaient en milieu de semaine, il était probable que Rusard se situe dans les environs de la Grande Salle, d'autant plus en regard de la situation particulière que lui et sa bande avaient créé le jour même. L'adolescent décida donc de grimper les escaliers du château, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage alors qu'il pensait à la blague contre les Serpentards qu'ils avaient mis en œuvre tout au long de la journée.

Grimpant sans destination précise, James reporta son attention sur Valegro qui gambadait joyeusement autour de lui. La panthère ne sortait guère de la chambre du préfet en raison de sa taille de plus en plus imposante (son dos commençait à frôler les genoux du maraudeur). Le félin appréciait visiblement cette sortie, gambadant à toute vitesse à travers les paliers de marche, s'arrêtant à peine pour attendre son maître. James se demanda un instant si son chat se considérait seul, mais compris l'inverse lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le corridor menant à la tour d'astronomie et fut aussitôt dépassé par son animal galopant. Il avait envie d'observer les étoiles et il pensait que l'air frais plairait à son chat.

James toucha la porte d'astronomie en pensant _Alohomora_ , traversa la porte menant à la plateforme d'observation. Il laissa Valegro s'élancer à l'extérieur, les oreilles bien droites. Il passa une main sur sa tête, s'enveloppant d'un sortilège de chaleur et emboîta le pas à son animal, marchant directement vers l'extrémité de la plateforme d'observation. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade, contemplant un instant l'idée de sauter par-dessus, puis se dit qu'il maîtrisait suffisamment bien le sortilège d'apesanteur et qu'il était inutile d'effectuer un tel saut. Le jeune homme opta plutôt pour faire apparaitre une grande couverture et plusieurs coussins qu'il utilisa afin de s'étendre au sol, levant les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant à calmer l'angoisse qui lui serrait inutilement le cœur.

En dépit de sa réputation, James aimait bien l'astronomie. Le caractère prédictible du mouvement des planètes et des sortilèges de cette branche étaient parfaitement synchrones avec sa personnalité. Constant, en contrôle, prévisible. En même temps, il aimait le petit côté merveilleux de l'astrologie. Il savait que les sorciers pouvaient se rendre là où le ciel devenait noir (Christian s'était même rendu jusque dans la thermosphère et lui avait raconté comment les aurores boréales picotaient agréablement la peau). Cela renforçait sa fascination envers la capacité des moldus de se rendre et de survivre dans l'espace à l'aide de moyens entièrement dénués de magie. Sans magie ! Un frisson descendit dans son dos en songeant à cette possibilité.

Le sourire en coin de James s'effaça alors que ses pensées quittaient les étoiles pour redescendre dans son tracas quotidien. Il pensait malgré lui à la guerre, à ses parents qui vieillissaient, aux rumeurs des difficultés rencontrées par l'Ordre, à Lily, à leur relation compliquée, à son attitude tout au long de la dernière année… Lorsqu'il pensait leur relation, il savait au moins qu'il avait bien agi. Elle avait explicitement exprimé son refus d'entrer en relation avec lui, il avait donc abdiqué et respecté le choix de sa collègue. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir réagi de façon parfaitement raisonnable et normale devant cette impasse. Il était têtu, rebelle, certainement méprisant de la loi et l'ordre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être civil… la plupart du temps… enfin, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle le respecte si lui-même agissait en faisant totalement abstraction de ses paroles et actions. Il positionnait le respect au centre de ses relations : couper les ponts rejoignait à tout le moins à cette valeur qu'il prônait. Constance et cohérence, _right_ ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait aimé que la situation soit différente. N'importe quelle autre fille de l'école l'aurait amené en balade nocturne et il ne l'aurait pas laissé filer entre ses doigts. Peut-être pas pour longtemps, mais il aurait mis un peu d'efforts en termes de suivi. Mais elle. _Elle._ Avec son tempérament joueur, sa personnalité chaleureuse et son excellent sens de la répartie. Ses yeux verts inquisiteurs qui ne cessaient de le suivre depuis quelques temps. Oh, il connaissait ce jeu, il reconnaissait les signes… Il avait une idée précise du chemin qui se traçait devant lui. La question qui traversait sans répit son esprit était plutôt celle-ci : en avait-il envie ? Avait-il le goût de jouer le jeu du chat et de la souris ?

Nah... Il ne ressentait aucun intérêt à jouer, à tenter de répondre à ses appels pour risquer de tout voir s'enflammer et disparaître. Il craignait que le moindre mouvement de sa part, que sa moindre pensée légèrement plus complexe, son moindre intérêt ne s'embrase malgré lui, se transforme en construction faramineuse avant de se fragmenter irrémédiablement en souvenirs, en poussières… Il était hors de question de se laisser étouffer par la noirceur à nouveau, il devait étouffer son espoir, il devait renoncer, laisser-aller, se détacher…

Mélancolique, James tira sa baguette et lança une pluie d'étoile dorée au ciel, tentant de remonter son moral. Il n'existait pas qu'une seule femme dans son entourage, quand même. Il pouvait aisément s'amuser (se torturer?) autrement. Il recommença à pratiquer ses sortilèges non-verbaux et produisit une fumée brillante au bout de sa baguette avant de faire apparaitre plusieurs volées d'oiseaux qui filèrent dans l'obscurité en piaillant. Alors qu'il levait les mains afin de faire apparaître une flamme entre ses doigts, une forme lumineuse se matérialisa à ses pieds. James releva la tête vers le patronus de de Remus qui prenait forme.

« _J'arrive_ ».

La porte d'astronomie s'ouvrit et le maraudeur sorti sur la galerie. James s'installa en indien et alluma une flamme bleue entre ses mains, observant son ami alors qu'il s'avançait. Valegro s'approcha, attiré par la flamme : il se coucha à proximité de son maître, aux aguets. Remus s'arrêta devant James, pliant méticuleusement la carte des maraudeurs dans une des poches de sa cape.

\- L'arrivée du problème de fourrure m'empêche de dormir, expliqua Remus en se laissant choir.

\- Rien à voir avec le fait que Queudver n'arrivait plus à finir son devoir ?

\- Quelque part entre les deux. C'est pour ça que tu te cachais ici ?

\- Impossible de calmer _mon_ problème récurrent. C'est Sirius qui t'envoie ?

Remus resta silencieux, tirant de sa cape une tablette de chocolat. James se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas saturés de chocolat depuis trop longtemps… puis tendit la main et attrapa la moitié de la barre.

\- Je viens plutôt parler de Voldemort et de la guerre, répondit le loup-garou.

James mordit son morceau en scrutant son ami d'un air interrogateur.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme contenant un article découpé de la Gazette ce matin. L'article portait sur Greyback et sa dernière attaque sur la famille de moldus. Il y avait cette charmante note incluse…

Remus sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à James. Celui-ci parcourut rapidement le court texte, échappa un ricanement moqueur :

\- _Vraiment_? Ils pensent te recruter en se vantant d'avoir massacré au hasard des personnes innocentes ? demanda le capitaine en fermant son poing autour de la note.

De la fumée s'échappa entre les doigts de James alors que la flamme bleutée réduisait en cendres la note au cœur de sa main.

\- Ils doivent envoyer la même lettre à tous ceux dans ma condition, en gentil rappel de ma différence et de ce qui m'attends à la fin de cette année.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'avenir, je sais exactement où t'emmener pour que tu puisses réaliser ta brillante carrière d'enseignant, interrompit James. Je sais avec certitude qu'Ilvermorny est très avant-gardiste sur sa position concernant les petits problèmes de fourrure de ses employés.

Un sourire traversa le visage de son ami.

\- Merci, Prongs, de calmer mon pessimisme face à l'avenir.

\- _Anytime_.

\- Et toi, as-tu réfléchis à ce qui tu ferras en quittant Poudlard ? Dans le contexte de la guerre ?

\- Ma situation reste inchangée. Je sais que mes parents aimeraient que je poursuive mes études comme si l'univers magique était bien paisible et qu'aucun mage noir ne tentait d'imposer sa dictature…

\- … ce qui est un brin difficile à ignorer dans les circonstances actuelles…

\- … et je ne sais pas quel autre parcours je pourrai prendre sans rendre fou d'anxiété l'ensemble de ma famille, en dehors du Quidditch…

\- Et ceux de la DLX, ils ne tentent pas de recruter de ces temps-ci ?

\- Mes parents s'opposent à ce que je travaille avec eux, répondit James d'un ton las. J'avais commencé à contacter quelques-uns des membres à la rentrée, juste pour planifier un peu, mais en dehors de beuglantes parentales…

\- …et qui pourraient oublier ce moment mémorable ?

\- … je n'ai aucune nouvelles à ce sujet depuis.

\- C'est bien dommage pour eux.

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et restèrent silencieux un instant, terminant leur réserve de chocolat. James avait l'impression que son ami hésitait à aborder un autre sujet. Il fit disparaître l'emballage chocolaté, prêt à se lancer dans un interrogatoire en règle, lorsque le loup garou prit la parole :

\- Dis-moi, Prongs…est-ce que tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à mon commentaire concernant Lily ?

\- Tu as parlé à Sirius avant de monter ici ou quoi ?

\- J'ai été brutalement harassé par Patmol avant de monter te rejoindre, répondit Remus avec un clin d'œil. Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux depuis votre rencontre au stade ?

James baissa son regard. Même s'il avait entièrement confiance envers son ami, il trouvait un brin difficile d'admettre sans filtre tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en pensant à elle.

\- La soirée s'est bien déroulée, mais elle m'ignore depuis, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Il grimaça en entendant plus de remords qu'il ne le souhaitait dans sa voix.

\- Que comptes-tu faire par rapport à cette situation ?

\- Aucune idée. Rien. Pour me changer les idées, je pensais demander à Michelle de m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard la semaine prochaine, question d'évacuer un peu de tension.

-… ce qui risque de faire beaucoup de peine à O'Connor pour rien.

Malgré les reproches de Remus, James persistait à croire qu'il était temps d'agir face à cette situation. Lui et Michelle ne pourraient jamais être vraiment plus que des amis ... mais il pourrait certainement en tirer quelques avantages une dernière fois… les failles dans ce plan étaient évidentes… mais il avait envie de s'évader, de changer sa routine, de vivre un peu de bonheur avant de quitter l'école….

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer le grand jeu, c'est tout, marmonna James.

\- Qui parle de jouer? Il me semble qu'elle envoie tous les signaux d'ouverture et de disposition à devenir à tout le moins ton amie, je me trompe ?

James attrapa son félin, l'obligeant à se caler entre ses bras, refusant de regarder son ami. L'avantage, ou le problème selon la situation, était que Remus était très patient.

\- Je ne suis pas capable de croire que son intérêt est sincère, reprit James après un long moment de silence. Je pense qu'elle cherche simplement à s'amuser un peu et qu'elle me laissera tomber à la seconde que nous quitterons l'école. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait, en blague, refilé une potion affriolante et que j'étais par hasard sur son chemin au moment où les effets de la potion se sont enclenchés.

Il croisa le regard de son ami. Une des plus grandes qualités de Remus était son empathie : aucune pitié ne se reflétait dans son visage, seul un grand désir de venir en aide s'y reflétait. Simplement, aucun des deux ne savaient comment intervenir dans la situation.

Tout d'un coup, les coins de la bouche de Remus se tordirent légèrement. Celui-ci reprit d'un ton narquois :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'aucune autre fille de l'école aurait besoin d'une quelconque potion pour être à tes pieds à la seconde que tu le demandes.

James resta stoïque alors que le loup-garou rigolait, tentant de transmettre toute l'étendue de son désenchantement à travers un regard noir.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, je dois reconnaître que je suis autant perdu que toi. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la sincérité de son intérêt.

Le silence retomba. James profita de l'instant pour apprécier l'honnêteté de son ami, étant à la fois légèrement flatté et légèrement déconfit. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait progressé dans sa propre réflexion. Il remarqua toutefois qu'il découvrait en lui une petite part qui se sentait suffisamment robuste pour faire face à Evans et aller explorer la sincérité des intentions de celle-ci. Le jeune homme ricana. Une chose était certaine : il ne franchirait pas le stade du « stable » et « sérieux » avec elle avant une bonne dizaine d'années.

\- Je suggère d'enquêter, reprit Remus à voix basse. Donne-moi une semaine et je te reviens avec une réponse.

Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux. Remus était capable d'obtenir des informations sensibles avec une aisance alarmante. Le côté aventurier de James s'activa un peu plus, sa raison se révolta un instant, mais il hocha la tête. Il avait un peu honte… mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait que la situation change. Et, désormais, il pouvait mettre en suspend ses espoirs… un bref soulagement le traversa.

Remus semblait comprendre la tempête émotive que son ami ressentait. Il se fit suffisamment prévenant pour détourner son attention vers Valegro, taquinant gentiment le félin. James décida alors qu'il était temps de retourner à la tour lorsque son ami reprit la parole :

\- Est-ce que tu savais que Patmol est de plus en plus ouvertement mis en contact avec les partisans de Voldemort par ses parents ?

Pour changer efficacement de sujet, il n'y avait pas meilleur que Remus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui à ce sujet, mais plutôt pour Regulus qui s'en sors nettement moins bien

\- C'est en rejoignant Rogue que Regulus s'est tiré dans le pied.

Le comportement du frère de Sirius enrageait tous les maraudeurs, mais plus particulièrement Remus. Il était incapable de s'empêcher de reprocher au plus jeune Black de suivre aveuglément les attitudes de la famille et de se mêler sans réfléchir aux partisans de Voldemort. James soupçonnait que Remus réagissait aux épreuves vécues par Sirius à travers sa colère envers Regulus, mais il n'allait pas ce soir vérifier son hypothèse.

\- _Anyway_ , je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais pour Sirius. Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai surpris Rogue en grande discussion avec le Coram de Serpentard en revenant de ma pratique de duel…

Le loup-garou retira la carte de sa cape et la déposa entre eux, tapotant le parchemin avec sa baguette. Les contours du château se tracèrent sous leurs yeux, révélant les interminables corridors et salles de classe qui constituaient le château. À cette heure tardive, bien peu de noms circulaient à travers la carte, alors qu'ils se penchaient tous les deux vers la salle commune des Serpentards, laissant celle-ci se préciser et s'élargir afin de faciliter leurs recherches. Aucun Serpentard intéressant n'était apparemment réveillé.

\- Je me demande s'il ne va pas tenter de le convaincre de se joindre à leur petite bande, dans leur rencontre «secrète» du jour, poursuivit Remus en glissant machinalement ses doigts sur la carte.

Perdant l'attention des deux adolescents, la salle commune située sous le lac se rapetissa, faisant place aux corridors qui défilaient avec rapidité sous les doigts de Remus. La carte agissait comme sous l'effet d'une loupe, grossissant là où les doigts ou l'attention des maraudeurs se posaient.

\- Comment savais-tu qu'ils avaient une rencontre de prévue ce soir ?

\- L'intuition …

Et l'intuition de Remus était souvent exacte. En peu de temps, les deux maraudeurs avaient trouvé Rogue, Nott, Avery, Mulciber et Coram qui traversaient le parc en direction de l'école. James remarqua aussitôt que le nom du nouvel élève était étonnamment plus pâle sur la carte, comme s'il était un peu effacé, comme si un autre nom tentait de travers la carte… Remus et lui échangèrent un regard curieux.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je voie la carte agir de cette façon, dit James.

\- C'est comme s'il y avait un autre nom qui tentait d'apparaître…

Les traces de pas sur la carte traversèrent l'entrée du château et prirent la direction des cachots. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage des deux maraudeurs alors que les figures détalaient à toute vitesse devant Miss Teigne qui venait de surgir dans le même corridor. Les quatre points traversèrent le mur dissimulant l'entrée de leur salle commune, Remus releva son regard.

\- En tout cas, le nouveau connaît singulièrement bien Poudlard, pour une personne qui vient tout juste d'arriver.

\- Sans parler de cette alliance fulgurante avec les futurs Mangemorts. Si ma mémoire est exacte, personne n'a réussi à intégrer leurs rangs aussi rapidement depuis des lustres.

Du coin de l'œil, James remarqua alors une nouvelle figure qui traversait le parc, une autre Serpentard que les maraudeurs avaient à l'œil de temps en temps. James se leva et alla se percher à la balustrade pour observer Coryza Clarke qui se faufilait à son tour entre les portes de l'entrée, particulièrement bien dissimulé sous une cape noire. Remus vint le rejoindre en repliant soigneusement la carte. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de la signification du comportement du nouveau et continuèrent leur discussion tout en remontant à la tour des Gryffondor, argumentant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'observer. James était intransigeant : Rogue n'agissait jamais avec désinvolture, l'inclusion du nouveau dans leur bande devait forcément lui être profitable. Remus se montrait plus prudent, tentant de déterminer quels motifs pouvaient expliquer la situation, choisissant plutôt de prôner l'importance du sentiment d'inclusion que la partisannerie à Voldemort pour expliquer la situation… et lorsque les deux maraudeurs se séparèrent, ils eurent l'impression de laisser derrière eux une situation qui, au final, était peu importante…

Deux jours plus tard, enfin libérée de ses fonctions de préfète-en-chef et ayant suffisamment pris de l'avance dans ses travaux, Lily entrait à son tour dans l'espace d'observation de la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'approcha de la balustrade, balançant entre ses bras son chaudron miniature dans lequel la moitié d'une potion remuait en laissant échapper des bulles d'une surprenante couleur terre de sienne. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière les nuages. Ayant grimpé jusqu'au sommet sans sa cape, Lily aurait tremblé de froid sans la chaleur de l'astre, mais elle avait appris depuis sa dernière ballade nocturne : un délicieux sortilège de chaleur l'enveloppait avec efficacité.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, appréciant la vue dégagée du parc et des tourelles de l'école. Elle savoura l'ambiance irrémédiablement hivernal qui s'emparait lentement de Poudlard et ressenti un brin d'anticipation à l'idée du manteau de neige qui recouvrirait bientôt le parc. À cette pensée, la pression des évaluations trimestriels traversa son esprit et elle soupira, s'éloignant du garde-fou.

Lily alluma un feu magique sur lequel elle déposa son chaudron. La potion cessa aussitôt de produire des bulles. La sorcière pointa précipitamment sa baguette sur la concoction, remuant le liquide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit traversé par de grands remous. Une sorte de brume se forma au-dessus du liquide : il y avait presqu'une minuscule tempête au fond de son chaudron. Avec un sentiment proche du contentement, Lily laissa tomber le dernier ingrédient dans le récipient. Les délicates écailles de salamandre sifflèrent en touchant le liquide puis se dissipèrent, créant une fumée épaisse et opaque qui se répandit sur la totalité de la surface de la potion. Satisfaite du résultat obtenu, Lily se détourna de son projet. Elle fit apparaître quelques coussins et une large couverture à parti du néant puis s'installa confortablement sur le sol. Elle devait maintenant attendre trois heures avant de pouvoir utiliser le fruit de ses efforts.

Elle attrapa l'impressionnant grimoire qu'elle avait traînée jusqu'au sommet et se plongea dans les principes avancés des enchantements. Elle avait promis à Amos Diggory qu'elle lui donnerait un coup de main dans le perfectionnement de ses sortilèges mais c'était avant le dernier cours de Flitwick. Elle avait encore une certaine difficulté avec le contrôle de la motricité des objets habituellement immobiles. C'était comme si son côté moldu n'arrivait pas à bien saisir comment réussir à faire galoper un pupitre (et cela en dépit de sa ferme croyance en l'extraordinaire). Peut-être que le caractère difficilement utile de ces sortilèges expliquait son blocage?

Repoussant fermement ce type de questionnement ( _inutile de chercher à tout expliquer de façon logique dans le monde magique),_ elle tira sa baguette et matérialisa une chaise. Elle contempla l'objet avec une certaine satisfaction, fière de sa toute récente habileté à matérialiser des objets. Elle avait passé tout l'été à pratiquer ses sortilèges d'apparition spontanée et commençait à peine à réellement maîtriser ce type de magie. L'énergie magique requis pour y arriver continuait de lui sembler plus important que le résultat obtenu, mais elle s'acharnait dans cette branche car elle ne pouvait qu'en reconnaître tout l'aspect utile.

La jeune femme concentra son attention sur les pattes de sa chaise, s'évertuant à l'obliger à se déplacer comme si elle était un être vivant et pourvue d'une volonté propre. Le temps s'écoula paisiblement alors que Lily faisait marcher sa chaise, puis son grimoire et enfin les nombreux coussins qui l'entourait. La soirée était bien entamée : elle avait à un certain moment entendu quelques collègues qui traversaient le parc en criant puis observé d'autres étudiants qui transgressaient clairement les règlements de l'école en volant entre les plus hautes tours de l'école. Mais puisqu'elle-même n'avait pas exactement les intentions les plus nobles en cette soirée, elle avait préféré s'abstenir d'intervenir. Moins elle attirait l'attention, mieux il serait.

Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion. L'épaisse fumée s'était presque entièrement évaporée, elle pouvait voir un liquide d'une délicate couleur orangé qui remuait vivement dans son chaudron. Il s'agissait exactement de la teinte et du mouvement recherché pour ce type de concoction. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle songea à quel point Severus aurait été en mesure d'apprécier la qualité de son travail. Cette potion lui avait demandé une grande dose de finesse et de précision ainsi qu'énormément de patience. Elle la préparait depuis presque deux mois! Pour une si petite quantité!

 _Severus_ … Lily s'éloigna de son chaudron pour se percher à la barrière qui ceinturait la terrasse. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'encre, à peine tamisée par la lune qui atteindrait sa plénitude le lendemain soir. Elle s'agrippa fermement à la barrière, envahie malgré elle par les remords et la nostalgie. Son vieil ami lui manquait. Certes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui quant à ses choix douteux d'amitié – _qui pouvait être ami avec Mulciber?_ – et de ses agissements si aveuglément orientés vers la magie noire. Mais il avait aussi des bons côtés. Il avait toujours démontré une grande écoute envers elle. Il l'avait soutenue alors qu'elle découvrait ses pouvoirs magiques alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Il ne craignait pas de repousser ses limites magiques et son ambition l'amènerait sans doute dans un rôle important au ministère. _Enfin,_ songea-t-elle, _si seulement Voldemort n'avait pas été là…_

Et si elle l'abandonnait également, comment pourrait-il jamais revenir à la personne normale qu'il pouvait être ? Si elle ne revenait pas vers lui, pourrait-il reprendre le dessus sur l'influence particulière négative qu'exerçaient les Mangemorts sur le moindre intérêt d'une personne pour les arts les plus sombres? Elle regrettait leurs longues soirées passées ensemble à préparer de nouvelles potions et à élaborer de nouveaux enchantements. Avant toutefois de rétablir les ponts, elle savait qu'elle devait accepter, réellement, qu'il y avait des risques évidents à se rapprocher à nouveau de lui. Il était un fervent admirateur des arts sombres, les risques qu'il aille déjà pris une décision irréfléchie par rapport au contexte de guerre était bien présent. Lily frissonna. Pouvait-il déjà avoir commis l'irréparable? Pouvait-elle réellement être en relation avec un… _ennemi_?

À cet instant, la porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit d'elle-même avec fracas. Lily sursauta en se tournant brusquement, sa baguette pointée droit devant elle, mais il n'y avait personne dans l'encadrement. Se reprochant d'être si inquiète, elle agita sa baguette qui referma la porte d'un coup sec et retourna à grand pas vers son chaudron. La potion était prête. Le liquide tournait de façon lente mais constante en une spirale bien reconnaissable. Il s'agissait certainement d'un succès.

Lily s'agenouilla auprès du chaudron et fit apparaître une fiole. Elle plongea celle-ci dans le chaudron, récupérant la moitié de sa préparation. Portant la fiole à ses yeux, Lily observa la même spirale qui continuait de tournoyer dans le liquide. Incapable de retenir son sourire, elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers la balustrade. Elle enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et porta la fiole à ses lèvres, avalant d'un seul trait la potion.

Elle lança la fiole dans les airs, pointant sa main vers l'objet, le réduisant sans un mot à une fine pluie de sable qui tomba dans le vide. Les effets de la potion se diffusèrent rapidement à travers son corps. Elle leva ses mains devant ses yeux, remarqua que ses doigts semblaient légèrement moins opaques. Une douce chaleur et un incroyable sentiment de légèreté s'emparèrent d'elle. Un éclat de rire la secoua alors que ses bras s'élevaient malgré elle dans les airs. Avec détermination, elle agrippa la balustrade, appuya son ventre contre la rambarde en inspirant profondément, puis se pencha lentement vers l'avant, basculant tranquillement son poids jusqu'à être sur la pointe des pieds, relâchant un à un ses doigts jusqu'à ce que…

 _\- EVANS_!

Sursautant violemment, son cœur s'emballant, Lily perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le vide, droit vers le sol, droit vers une chute terriblement mortelle… si les circonstances avaient été normales. Car elle flottait maintenant dans les airs, tentant de reprendre son équilibre sans aucune prise tangible à porter des doigts. Cette situation était des plus ridicules, ce moment était censé être des plus exaltants! Non pas associé à un tel sentiment de panique intérieur!

Lily agita ses mains autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas que le vide autour, ce n'était pas exact. Elle pouvait _sentir_ sous ses doigts l'air. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait littéralement prendrel'air dans sa paume et l'utiliser comme prise pour se redresser. Le même phénomène avait lieu sous ses orteils. Avec une lenteur hautement énervante ( _surtout considérant la respiration précipitée qu'elle entendait au-dessus d'elle)_ , Lily replia ses jambes sous elle et se redressa en équilibre sur une masse d'air qu'elle venait de compacter, dos à la tour ( _s'il s'agissait de celui auquel elle pensait… les circonstances étaient réellement extraordinaires…)._

\- Oh! J'ai cru… je pensais que…

Incapable de retenir son sourire, Lily tourna sur elle-même, gardant une partie de son attention sous ses pieds, de façon à maintenir l'air en masse compacte. Perché contre la balustrade se trouvait James Potter, affichant un air à la fois surpris et inquiet. Elle sentit son cœur battre contre ses côtes, étant elle aussi à la fois surprise et craintive. Allait-il tourner les talons comme il avait fait durant toute la semaine? Allait-il exploser en reproches devant son comportement hautement illicite ?

\- Ceci est sans doute l'une des situations les plus étranges dont j'ai été témoin depuis longtemps. Je me targue pourtant d'avoir généré une vaste quantité de phénomènes magiques extraordinaires depuis mon arrivée, reprit James en se redressant.

Le maraudeur lui adressa son traditionnel sourire en coin. L'espoir reprit le dessus dans le cœur de la jeune sorcière. Elle tendit une main au-dessus d'elle afin de se rapprocher de la clôture où était perché son collègue. Si elle concentrait son attention sur ses mains, elle pouvait condenser l'air et générer une sorte d'énergie qui lui permettait de glisser dans l'air sans difficulté. Prudemment, son esprit à nouveau rivé sur ses pieds, elle effectua une légère pression avec ses orteils et s'éleva en douceur jusqu'à la balustrade. Elle éclata de rire : voler dans les airs sans objet magique, voilà quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire ! D'un geste leste, elle attrapa ses longs cheveux et les glissa dans le col de son gilet, observant son partenaire qui la jaugeait avec sérieux. Le besoin de se justifier s'empara soudain d'elle :

\- C'est la première partie de mon essai final pour Slughorn.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as _simplement_ _créé_ une potion permettant de voler ?

Elle aurait certainement été en mesure de lui retourner ce ton admirateur. Lui qui était capable de matérialiser absolument tout sans le moindre effort et de métamorphoser d'un seul trait _tous les foutus objets de la classe_. Elle l'avait observé si attentivement l'année précédente qu'elle aurait été capable de réciter sans hésiter ses derniers exploits magiques s'il en avait fait la demande. _Merlin, qu'elle idiote je peux être, par moment_ , songea la sorcière en réalisant l'étendue de son béguin.

\- Je cherchais simplement à reproduire les sortilèges d'allégresse, reprit-elle plus brusquement. Avec un brin plus d'effet d'apesanteur et de propulsion… par simple curiosité scientifique, il va sans dire.

\- Oh, évidemment. J'ai toujours pressenti sous cet air studieux un sens du défi hors normes.

Elle sentit ses joues qui rougissaient sous le regard mutin qu'il lui retournait. _L'ingrat._ Il s'était de nouveau appuyé contre la balustrade, penchant le haut de son corps vers elle. Ses yeux marins la scrutaient avec leur habituelle intensité. Elle avait peut-être tout fait pour rétablir les ponts avec lui, elle ne pouvait guère prétendre être en mesure de lire ce qu'il pensait à travers son regard. Il était insondable. Et si narquois.

Soudainement prise d'un sentiment goguenard, Lily leva une main et poussa sur lui l'air qu'elle venait de compacter entre ses doigts, comme si elle aurait voulu effleurer gentiment son épaule, en réponse à sa raillerie. Or, l'effet fût beaucoup plus important qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. James fût brusquement repoussé vers la galerie et tomba sur le sol, jurant alors que sa tête heurtait de sol avec un bruit sourd. Mortifiée, Lily se précipita vers l'avant, oubliant un instant son état de flottaison, et plongea directement vers le sol. Surprise, elle jura, tourbillonnant sur elle-même, cherchant où se trouvait la terre et où se trouvait le ciel. Identifiant du coin de l'œil la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite, Lily roula une fois de plus sur elle-même et se propulsa vers la tour d'astronomie, droit sur la balustrade qu'elle attrapa fermement.

\- Potter! Est-ce que ça va ?

James était en train de se relever lorsqu'elle agrippa la balustrade. Il s'immobilisa, toujours agenouillé, levant les yeux vers elle en affichant un air interrogateur.

\- Devrais-je me relever ou rester étendu sur le sol, étant donné que tu risques de m'y renvoyer d'une manière ou l'autre ?

\- Je ne peux faire aucune promesse, répondit Lily en cognant ses doigts contre la barrière. Le problème avec l'expérimentation, c'est que les effets sont toujours un peu imprévisibles.

Il éclata de rire, se leva en massant sa nuque.

\- Je reconnais en revanche que j'aimerais bien être capable de projeter certains collègues à distance par un simple geste de la main. Alors, qu'est-ce que cette potion peut faire de plus? demanda James en revenant vers elle.

S'abstenant de répondre, Lily lâcha la balustrade et étendit ses mains devant elle, générant l'énergie nécessaire pour reculer doucement vers le vide. Elle leva un bras par-dessus sa tête et se laissa descendre lentement, prenant plaisir au simple fait de maîtriser ses mouvements dans le vide. À bien y penser, c'était comme nager, simplement le sentiment d'exaltation était beaucoup plus important. Repliant ses bras contre son corps, elle se propulsa avec ses jambes et fila vers le ciel, dépassant largement la tour d'astronomie. Un cri de bonheur lui échappa : elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, alors qu'elle ralentissait pour se laisser flotter sur le dos, observant les étoiles dans un état d'apesanteur tout à fait enivrant. Son projet était un succès! Nettement plus heureuse que la situation ne pouvait le justifier, elle effectua une pirouette sur elle-même et descendit vers la plateforme, déposant en douceur ses pieds sur la galerie.

James était agenouillé près du chaudron, observant le restant de la potion qui continuait de tourbillonner. Lily sentait son cœur battre contre ses côtes, mais elle était incertaine si elle était si fébrile en raison de la potion ou par la présence de son collègue. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur escapade au stade, car il ne cessait de s'évader lorsqu'elle l'approchait. À la fois heurté et triste de son comportement évasif, elle avait décidé de lui laisser de l'espace pendant quelque temps (de toute façon, elle avait un horaire rempli par les cours et les projets académiques). Mais alors qu'il était juste devant elle, la peine qu'elle avait ressentie devant son évitement semblait refaire surface avec beaucoup plus d'intensité qu'elle n'avait admis durant les cinq derniers jours. Comme s'il avait remarqué son hésitation, James leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire, et sa tristesse s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. L'air espiègle du maraudeur y était pour quelque chose. Elle pouvait voir la curiosité qui bouillonnait dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de toute la quantité de potion à ta disposition ?demanda James alors qu'elle s'installait sur l'un des coussin à proximité. Est-ce que les effets sont déjà dissipés?

\- Toujours cette curiosité débordante.

\- Il s'agit d'un intérêt purement professionnel, répondit James en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- D'abord, il s'agit effectivement de tout mon stock disponible. Plusieurs années d'expériences m'ont appris à ne pas exagérer. Ensuite, ce n'est pas terminé en effet, je me sens encore bien peu sujette à la gravité.

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur le visage de James. Un léger sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara de Lily mais le maraudeur resta immobile. Elle savait qu'il était habile avec la manipulation des éléments et il aurait été tout à fait capable de la projeter dans les airs d'un seul coup de baguette. Elle était certaine qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle et elle se promit d'effectuer des recherches supplémentaires qui permettrait de résister à ce type de situation. Juste au cas.

\- En tout cas, je suis impressionné, reprit James. De tous les scénarios que je me suis permis d'imaginer, la préparation d'une potion hautement illégale par la préfète-en-chef n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Je ne qualifierais pas cette expérience de _hautement_ illégale, mais simplement … quelque peu hors limites, reprit la sorcière. Parlant d'illégalité, ce n'est quand même pas _moi_ qui ait cloué au plafond tous les membres d'une certaine maison en ce jour, n'est-il pas monsieur le préfet en chef ?

Ils ricanèrent en même temps : observer tout au long de la journée des bandes de Serpentards suspendues misérablement au plafond avait eu un effet des plus thérapeutiques sur tous les Gryffondor. Ce mauvais coup avait été le coup de main qui avait déterminé Lily à achever la préparation de sa potion le soir même. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes principes d'enchantements (être « gonflé » versus « voler »), mais sans aucun doute la bande de maraudeurs lui avait rendue sa motivation envers l'expérimentation.

\- N'empêche, il n'est aucunement possible de démontrer mon implication dans la situation observée tout au long de la journée, insista James avec le plus grand calme.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle observait l'expression sincèrement innocente de son collègue. Il transpirait tellement l'honnêteté qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être certaine qu'il était impliqué jusqu'au cou dans la situation ! Mais, naturellement, il s'agissait de la marque des maraudeurs : indubitablement impliqués, inexplicablement non coupable à chaque nouvelle explosion magique…

\- J'ajouterais même, reprit James sur un ton railleur, qu'en regard de la potion _hautement illégale_ qui se trouve devant mes yeux, je considère être en présence d'une suspecte qui pourrait certainement être à l'origine de la situation dont nous avons tous été témoins.

\- Un argument intéressant que tu pourras amener en conseil disciplinaire, répondit-elle légèrement plus sèchement.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il avait le don de titiller ses nerfs. Enfin, quoi… quel était le pire acte qu'elle n'avait jamais commis durant ses études? Franchir les limites du parc en volant le soir? Elle pouvait nommer une dizaine d'autres étudiants ayant le même comportement en un clin d'œil. Elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette bande en termes de méfaits… quoiqu'elle se considérait relativement performante au niveau des enchantements… elle n'avait pas trois amis infaillible vers qui se tourner pour réaliser de tels exploits.

\- Bref, je suis entièrement hors de soupçon pour cette histoire, j'étais en train de patrouiller durant la nuit dernière, je n'aurai jamais été en mesure d'accomplir avec diligence mon rôle tout en accomplissant un tel méfait.

\- Un véritable rôle modèle pour la jeunesse.

\- Tu es la seule qui n'avait pas encore remarqué !

\- J'étais trop préoccupé par tes autres qualités, comme l'obstination et la rudesse, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle se gifla intérieurement. _C'est ça, soit intraitable et puis étonne-toi qu'il se sauve !_

\- Toujours aussi sympathique, Love, répondit-il en soupirant dramatiquement.

Lily observa son collègue avec un sourire refoulé. Il y avait un petit quelque chose de charmant dans sa quête constante de mise en valeur. Il ne semblait pas prendre à cœur ses assauts accidentels et semblait plutôt aveugle au malaise qu'elle sentait s'afficher sur son visage à chaque fois. Il lui adressa son habituel sourire en coin. Inconsciemment, Lily porta une main contre son cœur qui battait entre ses côtes, surprise par cette tendresse inattendue qui emplissait son être. Son collègue était si plaisant. _Mon ami est si plaisant,_ corrigea-t-elle mentalement. L'affection nouvelle et pourtant bien plus profonde qu'elle ressentait continua de l'envelopper alors qu'il lui racontait comment il avait « tout à fait accidentellement repoussé une bande de Serpentard à l'extérieur du château et les avait malencontreusement observés alors qu'ils étaient emportés par le vent loin du château ». Elle finit par plaquer une main contre sa bouche tellement l'envie de rire la secouait. Il avait un réel don pour raconter des histoires! _Non, à vrai dire, il avait un réel don pour mentir,_ se corrigea-t-elle. Un pincement serra son cœur : elle l'ignora en lui racontant son moment favori de la journée, alors que McGonagall morigénait une bande de troisième année désespérément pris au plafond de l'entrée.

James écoutait son histoire tout en observant la potion qui avait recommencé à produire des bulles. Lily termina son histoire et resta silencieuse un moment, observant le reflet du feu sous le chaudron sur les bords des lunettes rondes. Ils avaient déjà largement dépassé le couvre-feu et elle commençait à craindre que son feu n'attire l'attention sur eux, les rendant visibles alors que le château était plongé dans l'obscurité. Lentement, songeant à ses réserves de potions énergisantes qui diminuaient alors qu'elle en aurait certainement besoin dans quelques instants, Lily tendit la main vers son chaudron et fit disparaître le feu qui le maintenait brûlant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer par Rusard, expliqua-t-elle alors que James haussait les sourcils.

D'un geste assuré, Lily souleva le chaudron, fit apparaître dans une main une fiole et y versa le restant de la potion avant de sceller magiquement le contenant. Elle utilisa ensuite un sortilège de rapetissement sur son chaudron pour le glisser dans sa poche lorsqu'il atteignit la taille d'un crapaud. James se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sans hésiter, elle attrapa sa main et se hissa sur ses pieds, relâchant rapidement sa prise ayant l'impression que sa paume brûlait là où elle avait touché celle de James. De son coté, il ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, s'affairant à faire disparaître les coussins de façon nonchalante, comme si les principes de disparitions étaient aussi simples que ceux d'apparition ( _ce n'était pas le cas_ ). Lily admirait l'apparente absence d'efforts de ses actes, se demandant si un jour elle arriverait à une telle maîtrise de la métamorphose, lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher pour ramasser une étoffe scintillante qui avait jusqu'alors échappée à son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle.

James se tourna brusquement vers elle, l'observant d'un air attentif surprenant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train d'évaluer la réponse qu'il lui offrirait, tout en prenant grand soin de dissimuler derrière lui ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un éclair d'innocence traversa son visage et Lily, prévoyant la stratégie qu'il allait utiliser, n'attendit pas un instant pour le questionner :

\- Je t'ai vu prendre quelque chose, Potter. De quoi s'agit-il?

Son rictus refit surface. Elle avait misé juste alors que l'expression même de l'audace se dessinait sur le visage du PEC.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a rien dans mes mains.

Comme s'il cherchait à l'énerver davantage, il tendit ses deux mains résolument vides droit devant lui. Elle fit un effort considérable pour éviter de rouler ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'impressionnant à ce qu'un prodigue de la transformation puisse faire disparaître ce qu'il avait dans les mains en un clin d'œil. En fait, elle ressentit une légère déception devant sa résolution ferme à garder son secret, lui faisant vivre un inattendu besoin de se justifier :

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de garder un secret.

\- Je sais, répondit James en détournant le regard. Seulement, il s'agit quelque chose dont personne n'est au courant… et les commandements fondamentaux des maraudeurs m'empêchent de t'en faire part, de toute façon.

Lily tapa des mains, les passa dans ses cheveux d'un geste sémillant. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser ainsi dans l'incertitude? Quels étaient ses « commandements fondamentaux » de lui et sa bande? La curiosité brûlait son esprit, mais le sourire taquin qui s'affichait sur son propre visage était loin de se refléter sur celui de James. À vrai dire… l'air particulièrement grave qu'il abordait lui fit comprendre brusquement la profondeur de sa retenu. Surprise, elle recula inconsciemment d'un pas, laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Ils n'étaient après tout que récemment en bon termes, il avait tout à fait le droit de garder certains secrets. Il était même normal et sain qu'il choisisse de ne pas se confier entièrement à elle sur le champ. Ce n'était pas par ce qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours et qu'elle avait le goût de tout lui raconter qu'elle devait croire qu'il ressentait un sentiment identique.

\- Oh, bon, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle sur un ton faussement désinvolte.

Elle se détourna en haussant les épaules, se dirigea vers la porte de la terrasse, ignorant le pincement qui enserrait son cœur à chaque pas.

 _Boum._

\- Je ne voudrais pas avoir tous tes secrets la toute première fois que l'on se parle ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il aurait été préférable que le trémolo dans sa voix reste bien chez lui, mais que pouvait-elle y faire? _Boum. Boum. Boum._

James était encore là où elle avait allumé son chaudron. Immobile, énigmatique, _désespérément_ séduisant. Comment pouvait-il transpirer autant la désinvolture dans son uniforme? Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit alors qu'il dégageait une telle aura? Lorsque ses magnifiques yeux l'observaient avec autant d'attention? Elle devait fermement s'empêcher de l'attraper par la cravate en laissant libre cours à la tempête émotionnelle qui l'habitait depuis des semaines. Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte, s'obligeant à garder les pieds sur terre _, physiquement et mentalement._

\- Venant de celle qui m'ayant évité toute la semaine passée, je trouve l'idée de partager des secrets un brin…

\- Moi? coupa Lily d'un air incrédule. Je ne t'ai évité le moins du moindre. Ce n'est pas moi qui a fait exploser le mur du cachot des potions pour quitter en premier la classe alors que j'allais franchir la porte. Juste afin d'éviter de me croiser, quoi.

\- Une seule minute de plus dans cet endroit et j'arrachais la tête de Rogue, se justifia-t-il. De toute façon, je ne me cachais pas le moins du monde, j'ai tenté de te rejoindre toute la semaine mais c'est toi qui ne cessait de te dérober avec tes amies!

Ils s'observèrent un instant, l'expression incrédule de l'un se reflétant sur le visage de l'autre. Puis elle se rappela à qui elle avait affaire. Il pouvait bien nier l'avoir évité toute la semaine, elle savait pourtant qu'il avait été spectaculairement absent de son quotidien depuis leur rencontre au stade. Et elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait un don pour mentir de nature alarmante. Envahie par une sensation étrange, aussi propice à la colère qu'à l'abandon, elle réalisa qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, prenant appui contre la porte de la classe, elle expira lentement et décida de se lancer :

\- Eh bien, James, reprenons le temps perdu alors. Et si tu m'accompagnais à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine?

James baissa le regard, passa une main sur son visage, se détourna vers la balustrade en ricanant. Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de Lily. _Évidemment_ qu'il avait prévu d'y aller avec une autre fille déjà ! À quoi pensait-elle? Il était convoité de toute part, il n'avait certainement pas attendu qu'elle se manifeste avant de choisir – avant d'être _attrapé_ par n'importe quelle autre fille – pour aller à Pré-au-Lard! Ou alors il y allait avec sa bande! Il avait des plans et elle n'était pas certainement pas assez importante pour qu'il les change. C'était normal. Elle aurait agi de la même façon si la situation inverse c'était présenté. Elle…

\- Oh, Lily. J'étais convaincu que tu ne me le demanderais _jamais_.

Lily releva brusquement la tête. Il était juste devant elle, ayant traversé aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre la terrasse alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son propre tourbillon de honte.

\- On se retrouve au Trois Balais samedi en après-midi?

Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, elle acquiesça rapidement, incapable malgré elle de prononcer le moindre mot. _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Son adorable sourire en coin s'étala une fois de plus alors qu'il se pencha lentement vers elle, affolant entièrement son être alors qu'elle se plaquait contre la porte, incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Ils étaient relativement de la même taille, mais sa présence semblait nettement plus grande qu'elle au cœur de la pénombre. Lentement, utilisant une précision qui tenait certainement d'une abondante pratique, James plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Lily contre la porte, provoquant en elle une sorte de grognement instinctif. Son regard n'avait rarement été aussi intense et perçant, son air aussi déterminé. Il allait entendre son cœur battre, c'était inévitable.

\- Entretemps, Evans, tu auras tout le temps et le loisir d'éviter de te retrouver en ma compagnie, si tu le souhaites, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser. Si tu souhaites te terrer dans ta chambre personnelle, éviter toutes les séances de révisions et patrouiller avec un autre préfet, il s'agit définitivement de ta dernière occasion.

Alors qu'il lui parlait, il avait laissé son regard glisser de ses yeux vers sa mâchoire et vers ses lèvres, approchant son visage du sien à chaque parole murmurée. L'intensité nouvelle de sa voix faisait vibrer Lily : elle se sentait prise dans une étreinte à la fois brûlante et turbulente. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir sa respiration et elle se sentit rougir davantage tandis que son souffle s'accélérait de façon incontrôlée lorsqu'il leva une main et attrapa son menton, lui relevant la tête afin de croiser son regard.

\- Mais lorsque nous serons ensembles la semaine prochaine… je réclamerai toute ton attention à moi seul… il n'y aura que moi dans ton esprit… et après…

Doucement, il posa son pouce contre les lèvres de Lily, restant immobile un instant légèrement trop prolongé… suffisamment long pour faire frissonner la sorcière lorsqu'il le glissa lentement contre sa lèvre inférieure, son sourire en coin remplacé par une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant. Il semblait… _affamé. Féroce._ Il était si près qu'elle était certaine qu'il allait tomber sur elle, pensée qui alarma encore plus son esprit, lorsqu'elle sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, se dérobant de sa prise, tombant à la renverse dans le corridor plongé dans la pénombre.

 _Non!_

Reprenant son équilibre, en même temps que son souffle, elle remarqua alors que James avait de toute évidence provoqué cette chute en ouvrant la porte, et qu'il avait profité de la distraction pour se sauver. Il avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Elle observa un instant le corridor complètement vide, prise d'un tremblement qui l'obligea à se caler contre le mur. Elle se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol, expirant lentement pour évacuer le surplus de tension que James venait de provoquer chez elle. _Le traitre!_ Il avait délibérément choisi de la mettre dans un tel état avant de s'enfuir, sachant clairement les répercussions qu'il aurait sur elle pour les prochains jours. _Les prochaines_ semaines _. Le traitre!_

Lily plaqua ses mains contre son visage. D'un autre côté, songea-t-elle en souriant entre ses doigts, elle l'aurait à elle seule lors de la prochaine visite au village. Ah! Elle lui retournerait la faveur, et les problèmes ! Qu'il se prépare à une riposte en règle. Elle n'allait pas tomber à nouveau dans le piège.

Dès que ses jambes reviendraient à la vie, elle s'occuperait de lui.

Ce qui prendrait peut-être plus de temps de prévu, considérant l'état d'énervement hautement élevé qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Combien de temps une paralysie émotive pouvait-elle la clouer au sol? À moins qu'elle ne soit plus sensible à la gravité à cause de sa potion?

Cette rencontre venait de surpasser avec fracas toutes ses espérances. Il manifestait définitivement un intérêt plus qu'amical à son égard, non?

Seigneur. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais dormir en paix.

 _Lui non plus, après les Trois Blais_ se promit-elle _, lui non plus._


End file.
